Teacher's Pet
by Lady Blackwater
Summary: I always wondered how Jacob did so well in school. I knew it possibly couldnt have been his brains because he was the stupidest person I knew. Turns out, his penis was passing in school...not him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello again! I'm back...with another story. Cus I'm an author...and that's what authors do. They write stories...for you to read. And comment...then add to your favorites...**

Sneaking out? Easy.

Taking Mom's care? No problem.

Breaking into the school? Piece of cake.

Trying to find the classroom I was looking for?

Eh, a struggle.

Since I was in a rush to get these test answers, I forgot a flashlight and I had no idea where I was going. I was going on memory to find the classroom I was looking for but it wasn't helping much since it was dark and very silent.

I passed a few lockers and began to sweat nervously. I tied my hair back and fanned myself as I turned each corner and looked for the right classroom.

I was failing science and the only way I could bring my disapproving grade up was passing this upcoming test. I already knew I was going to fail so without anyone knowing it, I snuck out to steal the test from my science teacher's desk, copy all the answers and put it back the next day before anyone could even notice.

It seemed like a good plan before but I felt quite stupid considering I forgot a fucking flashlight. Smart move on my part.

"Ouch," I groaned when I bumped into a locker. My shoulder throb and I rubbed it. "Shit, that hurt."

For some odd reason, I thought I'd run into another high school failure who was trying to steal test answers or maybe even vandalizing a classroom. In fact, I looked forward to it.

With every corner I turned, I felt more and more nervous. Not about getting caught but about getting lost and not being able to go home. That's where I wanted to be right now. Home, in my huge cozy bed, not studying while watching re-runs of _Family Guy _with a bowl of chips by my side.

Now _that _sounded like fun.

I sighed and grew annoyed and thought about trying this again tomorrow. I thanked the heavens tomorrow was Saturday.

As I tried to slow my heart rate and my breath down, I walked slowly towards the exit I had came in through. The dark and narrow hallways didn't send a chill down my spine but it did create suspense. I was so used to hearing voices and laughter when I roamed the halls of Forks High School. But now that it was empty and dark and silent, it did make me think what Forks High was like at night.

I reached the window near some lockers and as I began to crawl out, a shrilling scream rang through the hallway and it echoed.

My whole body froze on the spot, one leg out the window. My head jerked up in the direction of the scream and I thought my mind was playing tricks on me because I didn't hear it again.

I proceeded to crawl out the window but stopped and my curiosity took over my nerves and my actions. Any normal high school senior wouldve left the minute they heard the loud noise but I, Leah Clearwater, was not normal. I shut the window gently and I let the echo of the scream guide me to its source. My feet were growing annoyed at the rinky-dink shoes I decided to wear and they began to ache.

Smart Leah told me to get the hell out of there and study like a good girl.

But I wasn't listening to her at the moment. I wanted to add some excitement to my boring life.

The scream went to more of a moan then a groan and as I crept down the hallway, the noises got louder. I felt more secure because this way I knew that I wasn't the only one who decided to sneak back into school after a long, hard, stressful week.

I turned the corner and the noises were at its loudest. I stopped in shock at how disgusting they sounded up close.

"Oh, fuck...yeah.." I heard a muffled voice say.

"Oooh, harder, baby," I heard an even higher, girlie voice moan and I solved the mystery of where the screaming came from.

That's just gross.

It was just some hormone driven teens doing the nasty...

Uninterested in who it was, I rolled my eyes and began the long and unlit walk back to my exit. Throughly disgusted, I tried to think of how I could sneak back into school tomorrow night.

"Ohh, Jacob...you're so ugh..." The female's voice moaned aloud.

I stopped, dead in my tracks.

Jacob?

Jacob Black?

The Jacob whose family is my family and mine is his?

The Jacob who I grew up with?

I backed up a few steps but shrugged.

Naw, there's tons of Jacobs in this school. Could be any of them. So what if it is the Jacob who I knew very well and was like a brother to me? It wouldn't be a shock but it would be an entertaining idea. He's a man whore and if it was him, it was probably his on-and-off girlfriend, Nessie Cullen in there with him.

As the moans got more intense, I couldn't help but back up a few more steps and round the corner again.

I quietly crouched down and looked through the classroom door window.

The lights to the classroom were on and the first thing I noticed was the science equipment off to the side of the room. So this is where I should've gone? My ass was all the way on the other side of the school.

I angled myself to look over to the other side of the room, near the teacher's desk and involuntarily gasped with my hand over my mouth in shock.

There, with his jeans around his ankles and his bare ass out was Jacob Black, pounding hard and fast into a young girl, who he probably convinced to do this with promises he'd never keep. Her legs were in the air and she was laid out on the desk, Jacob over top of her. I assumed it was Nessie by her high squeals and scratchy moans.

I stepped away for a minute, pinched myself and looked back through the window.

"Oh, Jacob...harder..." she moaned and he did from what I saw. Her toes curled. I wish I knew the feeling.

I was still a virgin unfortunately and I felt as if I were the only one in school who didn't know the feeling of having a penis being inside of her. My boyfriend, Sam said he was ready when I was. I wanted to, so badly but I didn't wanna take the plunge.

Jacob hasn't been a virgin since high school started cus he's been porking senior girls since freshman year. I'm surprised he doesn't have an STD considering he's probably done every slightly attractive girl in this whole school. Nessie and him were on and off because girls were all over Jacob's dick as if it were the eighth wonder of the world. He was cocky and he constantly upsets Nessie. I had sympathy for her.

I liked Nessie. She was a year younger than Jacob and I and she wasn't like every other girl in this school. She was smart and didn't open her legs up to just anybody. From what I hear around, Jacob hadn't taken her innocence yet until now as I watched the two. I could imagine why they came here to fuck. Nessie's parents, Edward and Bella Cullen were kinda strict and didn't like Jacob that much but they accepted their relationship as best as they could. And plus, Mrs. Cullen, her mom was a teacher here at Forks High and if I thought right, _this _was _her _classroom.

"Oh, God! Jacob..."

I felt awkward watching him have his way with someone as sweet and intellegent as Nessie. I began to walk away, already seeing too much.

I tried to not think about it till I heard another loud moan and the sound of desk shifting.

"Who's the teacher now, bitch?" Jacob's husky voice rang through the hallway and I heard a lust filled "You are...you're the teacher," in response.

I have heard Jacob's dirty talk before-compliments of him living next door to me and his bedroom window always being open-but hearing it aloud in the open made me run back to the window to see how freaky they could get.

My hands were over my mouth and my eyes were wide when I took my last look into the classroom.

Jacob had his head thrown back and he let out a lust-filled moan of ecstasy as the pumped himself faster. In front of him, on her knees and nude was my science teacher, Mrs. Cullen. Her mouth was wide open and she was swallowing every drop that Jacob ejaculated into her mouth.

My stomach was uneasy and I wished I had never come.


	2. Chapter 2

She gave me one last lick before getting from off her knees and meeting me at eye level.

My semen was spread all over her face and hair which only made my penis twitch more in excitement. I put that load on her? Good job, Jacob.

"Do I get my A now?" I asked as she kissed my neck.

Mrs. Cullen giggled. "Of course."

I was shady.

Not only did I cheat on my girlfriend, the wonderful Nessie Cullen, but I cheated on her with her own mother. That's gross on so many levels but if I hadn't done this, I highly doubt I would've gotten a good grade on this upcoming test.

Mrs. Cullen may have been pushing forty-years old but she was definitely one of the hottest teachers in our whole school. We usually didn't get along because she thinks I'm trying to take Nessie's virginity. I maybe horny all the time but I'm not so disgusting that I would pressure Nessie into sex.

Mrs. Cullen didn't think so.

But I think I might've straightened her out tonight while she had her little mouth all over my hardness.

From what Ive seen, I'm irresistible.

Ever since I entered Forks High, chicks were on me like white on rice. I was on the football team which only increased my chances of getting laid.

I hate to sound cocky but it's true. All in all, the whores I fuck day by day were nothing compared to my sweet Nessie. Ness and I were your typical football player and cheerleader couple. We've been together since freshman year and to be honest, she didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated her. She deserved better but I didn't really wanna give her up. We were usually on and off over something stupid I did or said.

The first time we broke up was because I cheated on her with some junior then it became a habit until I got really good at manipulating her. I wanted to have my cake and eat it, too.

I never wanted to hurt Nessie the way I was but this time I was doing it for my own good. My dad said that if I didn't get at least a B on this Monday's quiz, I would be sent to military school. Not only did the boys at school know about my slutty antics but he did as well. Before my dad was put in a wheel chair, he was quite the pimp himself. I probably picked it up from him.

"I can guarantee you're gonna get your A on Monday." she moaned as she kissed my lips. I tasted myself on her and it only made me more excited.

"And we don't tell Nessie this, right?" I wrapped my arm around her waist, my thick member pressed against her back.

She sucked her teeth in pleasure. "Of course not. She'll hate the both of us."

"Right," I agreed and kissed her neck to seal the deal. She moaned with more excitement but moved away.

"You have to go now, Jacob. You did your part. Now I have to do mine." She kissed my cheek and with that I pulled my pants back up to my waist. She did my belt for me and giggled while roaming her hands over my chest.

"Such a beautiful body..." she bit her lip. I blushed flattered.

"Such a beautiful women..." I said back and meant it. Mrs. Cullen was beautiful but the chances of me tapping that again were very slim. It was already bad enough she was my girlfriend's mom.

"Okay, get outta here." She pushed me away playfully and I grabbed my shirt on the way out of the classroom. She gave me one last spank before shutting the classroom door. The hallways were very dark but I knew my way out.

I put my shirt on as I exited the building and the night air was chill. I rubbed my hands together and made my way to the Rabbit that was parked in Mrs. Cullen's spot.

I did feel terrible at this point but what's done is done. I get my A, Mrs. Cullen gets a tingly pussy and no one has to know. What I've done tonight was very wrong but who else at Forks High can say they have had a milf?

* * *

I nearly crashed my mother's car trying to get back home.

My whole body was like a house of nerves and my nerves were at their highest. I was jittery and jumpy and the only thing I could think of was the image of Mrs. Cullen on her knees and Jacob feeding his seed to her. And then her toes doing that sickly curl...

I shuttered at the disgusting thought and took a swig of beer. I set the bottle on the concrete step of the stoop and tried to think of other things. No matter how hard I tried, those images were not going anywhere.

The headlights to Jacob's Rabbit were pulling up the road.

My hands shook and I tried to relax. If I knew a secret this juicy, I might as well make him squirm with it. A smile was suddenly forming on my face while I watched Jacob pull into his driveway, which wasn't too far from my own.

"Good night?" I called to him as he hopped out the car. He blushed with his hands in his pockets and a huge grin on his face. His zipper was undone and I tried not to snicker.

"You could say that. How bout you?"

"Ugh, a little weird." His blank expression was telling me he was half-listening so I went on. "Where'd you go?"

He shrugged. "I just hung out with some friends."

Any other day, Jacob would be rubbing his awesome Friday night in my face but since he was out doing dirty deeds, he had nothing else to say. What baffled me was why he wouldn't tell me. Who was I gonna tell? If this were Sam, it would be a totally different situation but this was Jacob. Little Jacob who's been breaking hearts since he could walk.

"Oh, okay."

Maybe tonight wasn't gonna be the night I bust him but as long as I knew this secret, I had all the power. And as long as he didn't know I knew, I had him by his neck.

I climbed into bed that night with a smile on my face and a disturbing image of infidelity and shame burned into my brain.

* * *

A usual Saturday morning in La Push for me consisted of birds singing, rivers flowing, the smell of my mother's pancake, and the sound of Nessie's voice.

Every Saturday morning at ten, Jacob had football practice and Nessie always came over to wake him up so he didn't oversleep. How do I know this? When you have lived next to Jacob as long as I have, you pick up a few things and start to observe different habits until things just stick.

I groaned and put my pillow over my head.

My night sleep was not as good as it could've been. Probably because I hated Saturdays. Sounds weird coming from a senior in high school but Saturdays usually really sucked for me, especially this one. Tonight, our school had a football game and my boyfriend, Sam was on the team. If I was gonna be a good girlfriend, I had no other option but to attend to cheer him on. Sam's dad ditched him and his mom back when he was a toddler and his mom doesn't pay much attention to him. I was the only person to cheer him on and support him.

And I'll bet there was going to be an after party, whether they won or lost.

I didn't really have a certain reason for hating the seventh day of the week, I just did. As much as I loved the freedom, I couldn't stand not doing anything.

I groaned a little more and turned over to face my window, that was open and led right to Jacob's window. His window was open as well and I had a clear visual of him and Nessie. I sat up a little more to watch them.

Through the glass, I saw Nessie in a very tiny pair of navy blue shorts and a white jersey with the number seventeen printed on the front. That was Jacob's jersey. She must be off to cheer him on at practice.

She didn't look happy.

Then Jacob came into view with his shirt off and his sports bag over his shoulder. He had a faint look in his eyes and he was tired, I could tell. I would be too if I got home from fucking my science teacher.

Nessie had a stern, annoyed look on her face and I could tell she was yelling even though I couldn't hear.  
Jacob put his hands up in defense and Nessie's face relaxed. He was trying to ease her anger. The story I was putting together was Jacob had overslept and he wasn't ready when Nessie came by to pick him up for practice. And now he was trying to calm her down.

Nessie's frown eased and was in his arms in a second. Jacob took her in and kissed her lips. She giggled and playfully pushed him away and grabbed his football helmet from off of his bed. Jacob smiled too and tightened his grip on the duffel. I noticed he didn't even bother to put a shirt on. It was so like Jacob to go around with his shirt off. Nessie grabbed his hand and with that, they were both gone.

Out of curiosity and nosiness, I looked out the window that faced the front of the house and watched them some more.

Nessie got in on the passenger side as Jacob threw his bag into the trunk. He slammed it and was in the driver's seat, holding her hand most likely.

I cringed as they drove away.

Not out of jealousy but out of pure disgust.

He fucks his girlfriend's mother then the next day he kisses her? I don't know about Nessie but if I were her, I wouldn't even wanna touch him.

After watching them, I couldn't even get back to sleep.

Now what was I gonna do? I could watch some TV, do some homework.

I plopped down on my bed and sighed heavily. How is it fair that Jacob gets to fuck girls on the daily and all I get is to be a lonely virgin?


	3. Chapter 3

Running across a 100 yard field for two hours was fun and painful.

Thank goodness Nessie woke me up before the team really had a reason to chew on my ass. It was bad enough I showed up with my shirt off but if Nessie hadn't stopped by to awake me, I would've really been in trouble.

The air was chilly on the field but it didn't bother me when I had Nessie and all her little cheer leading friends to cheer me on. Half of those girls I most likely have already fucked but I think I've gotten a scolding from Nessie about them already. This morning she was pissed at me because I was still asleep when she came over to pick me up for practice. I told her I was sorry and that I'd make it up to her, somehow.

The after party for tonight's game was a perfect chance. She's always complaining how we never go out anymore and this would be a good thing.

I waited for Sam Uley, Leah's boyfriend to make another play.

I never really like him all that much but I always see him at the Clearwater's house. Sue Clearwater, Leah's mother likes him but he's always seemed so sketchy to me. He treats Leah alright from what I've seen but I guess it's just a hunch I have about him. We don't talk much and I dont think he likes me either given my shady reputation.

I was too lost in my own thoughts to hear a play being made so when the huge weight toppled onto me, my mind went dizzy.

"C'mon, Black!" My closest friend, Quil shouted from across the field and I shrugged it off. We had to do the play again because of me but I didn't care.

It took a few tries for me to get one touchdown and I think I knew why. The guilt was eating away at me as I saw my little Nessie jumping around and cheering me on, wearing _my _jersey. I thanked God when practice was over because I couldn't wait to get to my own shower at home and wash away my guilt and shame.

"Did your girlfriend forget to iron your jersey, Black?" Embry shouted when we were making our way to the cheerleaders when our body muscled decided they had had enough.

"At least, I've got a girlfriend to begin with," I retaliated and Embry punched me playfully in the arm as the rest of the team laughed along. Embry always teased me about showing up to practice with my shirt off since he was the scrawniest player on the team. He did have a girlfriend in fact but I couldn't remember her name.

Nessie must've heard because she smiled and turned from the friend she was conversing with to look at me. She hopped off the bleachers and embraced me.

"Nice practice," she snickered and kissed me.

"I sense sarcasm in your voice," I joked. She had her arms around my sweaty waist and just as I turned to leave, something unusual caught my attention.

Sam, with a huge grin on his face, was looking up at someone who didnt really match the general description of the rest of the girls there. I cocked my head more and I saw Leah, smiling back at him. Her attire stuck out from all the other girls. Instead of ridiculously too short shorts, she wore long black jeans. Instead of an extremely tight shirt, she wore a simple white T-shirt that was knotted with a rubber band and read some print on it I couldn't read from the spot I was standing. Instead of pounds of makeup, she simply wore pink lip gloss.

I've never seen Leah at one of our practices before but if she was going to be showing up more often, I had to step my game up. Not that I was trying to impress her or anything.

My eyes rolled involuntarily as Sam leaned in for a kiss.

I stopped for a minute to stare until Nessie followed my gaze and frowned. She tugged on my hand. "Let's go."

It took me a few seconds to turn away cus for some reason, the sight of the two of them disgusted me.

But instead of poking my nose into that situation, I had bigger problems to deal with.

* * *

Nessie seemed to talk forever on the car ride home. About nothing in particular and her words were going in one ear and out the other.

As we neared Nessie's house, her talking stopped for a moment and she looked over at me. I saw her bit her lip out of the corner of my eye and she scooted closer. I felt my body go stiff as she played around in my hair, her eyes drooped and her mouth slightly opened.

"Has anyone ever told you how _hot _you look when you drive shirtless?"

My grip on the steering wheel tightened and flashbacks of snatching up Mrs. Cullen's dark hair and tugging came back to me. I didn't answer because if I opened my mouth, my tongue would be down her throat.

"So, I was thinking. You and I at the party tonight should, ugh..ya know-" Even when she stuttered she sounded sexy. Nessie may have only been sixteen but she had the mind of a twenty year old. She was just a junior and she was already thinking about sex? She wanted me to take whatever innocence she had left? Nessie was a sweet girl and I cared for her too much. What she thought was love was gonna be just a fuck for me. It sounds terrible, I know but I couldn't take her virginity. Even if she asked me to and begged.

I shuddered. "You sure you really wanna take that step?"

She played with her red ponytail. "Absolutely. I love you, you love me, right? When two people love each other-"

I stopped her there by putting my hand up. "Nessie, _love_ is a big word."

She frowned. "I know but-"

At this point we were in front of her house and all I could really do was sink in my seat.

She frowned more and kissed my cheek. "Just please think about it, okay?"

I hesitated. "Okay."

"I'll see you tonight," she blushed as she shut the passenger door. As Nessie entered her cabin-like house, her mother greeted her at the door. My pants got insanely tight and I hung my head in shame. Nessie waved one last time and I barely got to wave back before Mrs. Cullen eyed me funnily, winked, then shut the door with a huge boom echoing in the forest of which Nessie lived.

I barely made it back home without considering driving the Rabbit off of a cliff.

* * *

Sam's hand ran through my hair and I shivered with delight. He smiled and nudged his nose on my cheek, making his way to my ear. He whispered something dirty and I only giggled at his playful, carefree attitude. He laughed with me and he began to bounce me on his knee. I loved sitting in Sam's lap.

He kissed my cheek and I kissed his nose in the cheesy way girls do in most teen romance movies.

I met Sam sophomore year when he first moved here.

He was a definite flirt. The way he asked me out was so cliche but cute. It was so unoriginal yet kind of adorable. He did the classic "Leave-A-Note-In-Her-Locker" trick and it worked. He was the cute new kid and I couldn't resist his huge brown eyes and dimples when he smiled.

We've been together ever since.

I wouldn't say I loved him but I was damn near close.

"You know you're coming to the party tonight, right?" he said and kissed my cheek again.

I turned to look down at him and shook my head. "No, I'm not."

"Oh c'mon, Lee-lee." I blushed at the nickname he gave me. "Please?"

He puppy-dogged his eyes and batted his lashes. That look was too irresistible and I tried to look away but he was too cute to ignore. Sam would do anything to get me to go to this party with him. Even if it meant whipping out those damn puppy-dog eyes.

"No, Sam." I giggled as he held me tighter in his lap and began to tickle me.

"Come on, Leah. How am I gonna look if I show up tonight by myself?"

"You're gonna look like you showed up by yourself," I answered seriously and he laughed. I was glad I could make Sam laugh even when I was acting like a bitch.

"Why not?"

"Because those parties are completely pointless. Must you guys have a party everytime you win a game?"

"We haven't won yet."

"All the more reason to _not _have a party."

He groaned and kissed my cheek. "Fine, you don't have to come to the party with me. But at least come to the game," his face was buried in my neck.

"You know I'm gonna come. Just no party, okay?" I clarified.

"What ever you want."

At that moment, Jacob's car pulled in and I barely turned my head to look. I was too disgusted to even look at him. He was the crust and slim on the just awoken eyeball of the male kingdom.

"I forgot you lived next to Black," Sam noted and waved to him.  
Jacob was waving back when I scoffed and turned my head to glance at him. He looked kind of upset and I worried a little. Did he tell Nessie? Were my plans of making him squirm ruined?

"Did Jacob seem distracted at practice today?" I asked him. Sam nodded his head yes. I shook my head and smirked at his male ego and stupidity.

Guilt was gonna eat him alive.

* * *

By the time six o' clock rolled around, I was fully prepared for cheering my boyfriend on. Out of school spirit and boredom, I painted my nails white and blue. I spent a good few minute tearing apart my closet in search of the football jersey Sam had given to me last year for Valentine's Day. The name "Uley" was printed across the back and to be completely honest, I looked pretty cute in it.

Just as I was buttoning up my jeans, I heard Sam's car horn honk from outside.

I did a 360 in the mirror and after deciding I looked decent enough, I grabbed my jacket and after leaving my mother a note, I was out the door.

We got to the school in what seemed like minutes cus we talked the whole way which was a good pass-time.  
By the time we arrived, half the bleachers were filled but I usually sat down where the cheerleaders took their cheer breaks since I was in a weird way, one of them. Almost all the girls on the squad were dating one of the players. Sam was the only one with a non-cheerleading girlfriend.

After giving Sam a kiss for good luck, I sat on the bench close to where the cheerleaders were. I wasn't buddy-buddy with all of them but some of them I knew. I had no problem with looking them over until I saw Nessie and my stomach did a flip flop. I had a bad taste in my mouth.

_Jacob._

She looked over at me then at her squad who were conversing among themselves, waiting till the game began.  
She put her pom-poms down and sat next to me on the bench. I scooted over to make room but her tiny body seemed to fit nicely on the small space. Her thigh rubbed against mine and her skin was cold and surfaced with goosebumps. Her cheer outfit was so tiny, I would expect her to be as cold as she was.

"Hey," she said simply.

I waved a little, confused at to why she would talk to me.

"Look at you, huh? All school spirit!"

My jersey and nails seemed like nothing compared to Nessie's uniform, glitter, shoes, pom-poms and hair streamers. She was covered with blue and white.

I felt lame next to her so I didn't really say much else until she began to talk again.

"So, um...you coming to the party?" she asked with a grin on her face.

It was hard to look at her knowing that just yesterday, I saw her boyfriend plowing his penis into her mom. She was so sweet and innocent like a kitten and it made me all the more uneasy and guilty for knowing such a secret and not telling her. I wasn't gonna tell anybody. I couldn't. I had to keep this secret to myself for as long as possible. Just long enough to play around with Jacob.

"Absolutely not." I answered blankly and the bleachers got more crowded with every minute that passed. I saw her jitter and jump with excitement about the mention of the party.

"Why?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Guess it's not my scene."

Before Nessie could even respond, one of her cheer friends tugged on her arm. "Come on, get ready!" she whispered and Nessie waved bye as she was being dragged off.

_This was gonna be a long three hours, _I thought to myself as I watched the girls create their formation.


	4. Chapter 4

The game was going by fairly swift.

It was already halfway through and Sam had made three touchdowns, evening out the score. I didn't know the name of the school we were going against because I was too focused on our own team winning.

I cheered for him every time and whenever I did, I was beginning to feel an inch better.  
The disgust and disbelief came back whenever Jacob would stride over and give Nessie a big wet kiss. If only she knew where those lips had been.

I rolled my eyes. I've lost so much respect for him.

Before, I found him as just regular cocky and obnoxious Jacob who I've known for all my life. Now that's hes done this, I couldn't even bear to look at him. He could have any girl he wanted and he stooped to the lowest possible point. I can't even fathom how he can look Nessie in the eye. He didn't even have the respect to break up with her at least!  
And the truly gross thing about it all was that if I did tell anybody, he'd only deny it and I'd look like the stupid one.

I highly doubt there was any good excuse for what he's done.

The sounds of cheering and yelling filled my ears and snapped me out of my daydream t discover Jacob had scored a touchdown.

I clapped reluctantly as Nessie bounce around in excitement.

He did a touchdown dance consisting of pelvic rotations and thrusts that made Nessie and her friends holler and my stomach churn.

That was it. My tank was running on empty and at that moment, I was decided tonight was the night I made him suffer.

Tonight at that stupid party.

I couldn't let Jacob go another minute of being the one everyone loved and adored. I was gonna knock Mr. Big Man on Campus of of his high horse and pray he'd learn his lesson.

* * *

Another hour passed and it was down to the last few seconds of the game.

Everyone in the crowd was on the edge of their seat because this was the winning touchdown. Either team could win.

The numbers were called and with the speed of light, I saw Sam chuck the ball and Jared, one of him and Jacob's friends, caught it.

His legs moved with ease through all the opposing team's players and I had never seen such fast running.

The red numbers on the score board flickered lower and lower. I had goosebumps all over my arms and legs. I even tugged Sam's jersey and bit my lip in anticipation.

Jared ran faster with every passing second and my heart rate picked up.

_5, 4, 3..._

Jared slid on the grass towards the touchdown and by the skin on his teeth...

_2, 1..._

He made it.

The whole crowd cheered in a loud uproar. Before I knew it, Jared was back on his feet and jumping along with the rest of his teammates. We had won.

I clapped with a relieved smile on my face and got up from my seat that I had been sitting down in for the last three hours or so. I rubbed my ass as Sam ran over to me and pick me up. He planted a kiss on my lips and I melted.

"Congrats," I said, my arms around his neck.

"Couldn't have done it without you," he smiled.

"Oh please. Hey, I've changed my mind."

"About?"

Did I really wanna bust Jacob? Did I really wanna put his ass on blast and let him know he couldn't fuck with Nessie's emotions the way he was? I understood it wasn't really my business...

Glancing passed Sam, I saw Jacob hug Nessie with a genuine smile on his face. As she held him tighter, his huge hand groped her ass and he began to whisper something into her ear. She blushed and I turned back to Sam.

"I wanna go to the party tonight," I tried to grin but my stomach was churning too much. Jacob disgusted more than any other person I knew in my entire life.

Sam's face lit up and he picked me up to spin me again. I giggled and he nibbled my neck.

"You sure?" He asked and my eye shot towards Jacob who now had Nessie against a bleacher, his hand up her skirt and her leg snaking around his. I almost puked.

"Oh, yeah. Im sure."

* * *

When the team showered up and got re-dressed, I grew even more anxious to get to this party. I know it was wrong for me to show up only to call Jacob out on his shit but it was also wrong for terrorists to enter America and they still did it anyway.

Embry's house was tightly spaced so I guess there wasnt much room for dancing. I was okay with that because majority of my night was going to be spent bringing justice,

In the meantime, as the music played, I found myself grinding more provocatively than usual on Sam. I spotted Jacob from across the room and he looked bored as ever as Nessie was by his side, whispering something into his ear. I attempted to read her lips but she was too far away and the music was too loud.

Nessie pulled away from his ear with a look of disappointment on her face. He looked at her with disbelief and annoyance and he pushed her away with the slightest touch. She plopped to the side and crossed her arms. Her lips moved and she yelled, "Jacob!"

My eyes looked towards Jacob who was ignoring her and going out the patio door, where there was more space. Nessie looked in his direction, hurt and she turned on her heels. Her friends were right behind her as she made her way to the front door.

As I tried to figure out what they were fighting about now, Sam stopped rubbing against me and shouted with great volume.

"OH MY GOD!" He screached right into my ear and I jumped.

"What?" I yelled back and there was a huge cheese faced grin on his face. This grin was so wide and ridiculous, it made him look like a cartoon character.

"THIS IS MY SONG!" He looked admiringly at the small space of a dance floor and then back at me."Can I?"

I waited a minute till the song entered my ears. "I Gotta Feeling" was playing and rest assured, this was Sam's song. I smiled at him and moved out of his way, opening his path to the dance floor. He kissed my cheek and yelled a full-hearted, "Thank you, Lee!" before diving onto the dance floor.

I've seen Sam "dance" to this song before and he usually went nuts. His legs would go around in spastic twists and turns and his body would go in ways that would make you turn your head and think about the laws of flexibility.

So I stepped passed him before I got kicked in the face and made my way towards the patio door.

When I opened it, I saw only a few players from the team lingering around. Jacob was sitting one of the patio chairs with a beer bottle in hand. I wanted to talk to him alone. Plopping down next to him, I suddenly heard the sounds of cheering and clapping going on inside the house. Through the glass door the image of Sam on the ground doing the worm and people surrounding him was visible and I tried to fathom how the hell he could've attracted so much attention so quickly. The song had barely started!

Jacob noticed and rolled his eyes. "Arent you gonna go in there and cheer him on?" he asked, annoyed.

I glared him evilly but I put on the best shit-eating grin I could. "Naw, Ive already seen this dance."

He scoffed and sunk in the chair.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me and rose his eyebrow. "I hate this stupid relationship. Or rather it's more of a relation_shit._"

"I'm sorry. What happened if you don't mind my asking."

He had no shame in telling me that Nessie wanted him to take her virginity tonight. That shocked me. I always thought it'd the other way around.

"And so I was trying to tell her that I couldn't do it. Not here, not now. I mean Nessie's special to me. I don't want her first time to be in Embry's dirty, semen infested bed at some party," he sounded shameful. It made me wonder about how Jacob lost his virginity.

"Why not?" I asked him and he looked at me as if I were stupid.

"Why what?"

"Why not take her virginity in Embry's dirty, semen infested bed?"

"Because..." he searched for an answer. I know it was wrong for someone to lose their virginity on their boyfriend's friend dirty semen infested bed. It was a rhetorical question.

"Would you feel guilty?" I suddenly asked. His eyes were wide and he eyed me like a hawk.

"What do you mean?"

"Would you feel guilty for taking her virginity when you know she's expecting so much more from you? Would you feel guilty if you did have sex with her and she still doesn't know?" I was getting warmer and his position grew more uncomfortable.

"Would you feel guilty if you took her virginity knowing that you had sex with her mother on her own desk?"

He just stared at me for a minute. I stared back.

He blinked.

I blinked.

The sound of the song was only getting louder but the tension between us was so silent and stretched.

"How, ugh...how do you know about that?" He finally asked, taking a sip of beer from the bottle. Why was he so calm and nonchalant? Why wasn't he squirming and begging for me not to tell? Was he such an arrogant person that he didn't find any shame or wrong in doing his girlfriend's mother?

"I saw you!" I almost screamed with anger. He eyed me suspiciously and showed no signs of guilt or regret.

I scoffed disbelief and arose from my seat.

"Where'r you going?"

"To go tell Nessie." I simply said and in the moment I did, Jacob grabbed my hand and flung me full force back into my chair, blocking the door.

"You cannot tell Nessie!" He shouted.

"Well, well, well. Look who's suddenly worried about his girlfriend's feelings!" I teased. He growled at me as I laughed at him.

"I mean it, Leah! You can't tell anybody! Do you know what that will do?"

"Yeah, it'll teach you a lesson. I've lived next door to you for years Jacob and I've seen the fucked up shit you do. But this by far is probably the most shady, conniving, underhanded, disgusting thing I have ever seen you do. I always knew you were a pig but I didn't think you were this bad," I spat out at him.

"You think I don't know that?" he replied. I got up from my seat again and tried to move passed him.

"I'm telling Nessie." I announced a final time and he only got in my way.

"Just let me explain, ok?" he begged and I felt the urge to slap him. Explain what?

"Explain? What the hell is your excuse now?"

"Leah, I-"

"You think you can worm your way out this time? I don't think so Jacob because I-"

"Leah! Shut the fuck up!" He shouted and I slowly shut my mouth. I was reluctant but I did it.

"Okay, just listen. Mrs. Cullen told me that Thursday I was failing her class. I asked her if there was anyway to bring up my grade and she told me about the surprise test she was gonna give that Monday. I knew I wasn't gonna pass that test. Leah, I spent the whole night, studying and nothing sunk in."

He paused to make sure I was listening. I was.

"So that night, I came up with the perfect plan. Nessie was telling me how her parent's marriage was getting sexually unexcited and so I thought if I could pleasure Mrs. Cullen then she'd give me an A."

I saw his brain unfold at the seams. He was a fucking genius.

"So I told her of my idea and surprisingly, she took my offer."

I cringed and sat back in my seat, shaking my head in amazement. Jacob had sex with Mrs. Cullen for a grade? He wasn't doing it just for the hell of it?

It did make the situation a little bit less disgusting but not by much. I had calmed down enough to hear him out and I suddenly felt sympathy for him. I couldn't even speak.

"So, now I feel like a big bag of shit because Nessie wants me to be her first and all I've got is guilt to give."

I still didn't say anything. I was too stunned at the fact Jacob could produce such a slick plan in that hallow empty shell where his brain was supposed to be. Why hadn't I thought of something like that?

"Leah, say something."

I just shook my head in disappointment. "All this for a _grade_?"

He nodded.

"Is getting your A worth hurting Nessie?" He didn't answer but I could tell he was growing angry.

We were both silent for a minute. I looked through the glass passed him to see Sam had his shirt unbuttoned and a random fedora on his head. He was moonwalking for a minute, he spun and then his hands were on his crotch.

I looked back at Jacob.

"This isn't even your business." He said. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Do you remember when we were ten and you stole one of your dad's dirty movies? Wasn't my business then but you still got in trouble, right?" I taunted him. The day he stole his dad's favorite dirty movie was the day he discovered sex. And the day Jacob Black discovered sex was the day the women population was screwed. Literally.

He hated that story. "If you tell Nessie, I'll tell everyone you're still a virgin."

Ouch.

That was a low blow.

I honestly was starting to care less that people knew I was a virgin but he was stooping low. I opened my mouth to retaliate but he threw his hands up and growled at me.

"Why don't you hop off my dick, get on Sam's and mind your own goddamn business?" He snarled at me before he turned and slammed the patio door in my face.

Not only had he become the slime of the world but he was also very mean.

I felt a tingle in my eye and all I wanted to do was lay down in my bed.

**A/N I know you guys hate it when I write such a mean Jacob! I'm sorry...**


	5. Chapter 5

After at least twenty minutes of trying to pry Sam off of the dance floor, we were on our way home.

I looked blankly out the window the whole time while Sam was going on and on about how his fifteen minutes of fame were. I tried to listen but instead but he was just noise to me right now.

It was eleven or so when we pulled in; I was a few minutes passed curfew. Jacob's bedroom light was on.

"Well, did you have fun?" he asked me when he killed the ignition. I turned to look at him but didn't answer.

He took that as a "no," so he rubbed my hair and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." I sighed and began to open my door, ready for some sleep. Sam stopped me by locking it and I looked at him, confused. He puckered his lips in the goofy way he knew I loved. I couldn't help but giggled a little and I kissed him goodnight.

"'Night, Sam."

"'Night, Lee."

I opened the door after he unlocked it and made my way towards my front door. I twisted the key in the lock and waved at Sam one last time before I entered the house. The first thing I noticed was the smell of my mother's cooking. I missed dinner.

Sue was asleep on the couch with a blanket barely around TV screen was showing ending credits to a DVD she was watching and the backround music was blasting. I turned it off and fixed the blanket around my mom.

"Mom, I'm home." I whispered.

She didn't stir and her breathing was soft so I kissed her on the forehead.

I jogged up the stairs and before I went to my room, I poked my head in on Seth. His eyes were glued to the TV screen where he was playing Black Ops, the game I got him for his birthday. He hadn't even noticed I walked in. I shut his door lightly and bust through my own door and plopped onto my bed.

_What a long night, _my body was saying. I agreed by removing my shoes and taking off my jacket.

Temptation made me look out my window to see if I saw Jacob. His window was closed and his blinds were down. I rolled my eyes and removed my jeans, leaving me in just Sam's jersey. I was just about to drift to sleep till I heard the sound of blinds being rustled around. Then I heard a "Psst, Leah!"

"Psst, Leah! I know you're home."

I sneered and sat down at my desk that face the window. "Hi."

He rolled his eyes. "Leah. I'm sorry-" he started. I put my hand up to stop him.

"Why should you be sorry? You're right. It's none of my business." He had a hell of a lot to be sorry for. It was quite the shock to hear him apologize, though. The only time Ive ever heard him apologize is when he was being a smart-ass or he was forced to.

"But I feel like such a jerk anyway," he said and his words fell before they could even reach my window. A jerk? He was passed being a jerk.

"It's cus you are," I growled back at him, still very angry. He could tell he wasn't making any progress so he shook his head in defeat.

"Jesus, Lee. I try to be nice to you but you still find a way to act like such a _bitch_."

When he said that, I wanted to rip his body apart. Limb from limb, right down to the bone. I was being a bitch? Me? What the hell did Nessie see in him? He was the most insensitive, selfish bastard I have ever met. I hate him! I really do hate him!

I tried not to yell so I slammed my window shut. Before I closed the curtains, I saw his lips move and he must've been talking to himself because I damn sure wasn't listening.

After plopping down on my bed with my face in my pillow, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I hated Jacob Black so fucking much.

* * *

3:23 am

I love to sleep. I love to sleep more than anything in the world. More than kissing Sam or eating.

But it kinda sucks when you're in the middle of dreaming and all of a sudden, youve got to pee. I reluctantly hopped out of bed and used the bathroom, trying to go as fast as possible. I heard once that if you awake in the middle of a dream and you're quick enough, you can get the dream back where you left off.

So I literally sprinted from the bathroom back to my room. I groaned when I couldn't get my eyes to droop.

I sat up in bed and frowned as I wiped my eyes off any crust. "Fuck my life." I whispered and my bed rocked a little.

My breathing was slow and I felt someone else's presence.

I heard someone else's breathing. I held myself till the lights flickered on and Jacob was lingering by my door.

I screamed for a second till he covered my mouth and shhh'ed me.

"Leah, I came here to talk to you." he was saying and I tried to pry him off of me. I began hitting him and he let me go. Was this kid ever gonna quit it?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed and he covered my mouth again. His facial expression was frantic and panicked as I struggled to yell.

"If I let you go, will you promise not to scream?"

I stopped fidgeting and looked him straight in the eye.

Maybe he had good intentions this time.

He slowly removed his hand and my mouth was halfway open when he did. I eased my tense muscles and he backed away from me. He sat in front of me and sighed.

"Thank you," he relaxed a little. My heart rate slowed down as he began to speak.

"What do you want? How did you get in?" I wanted to ask but he genuinely looked sincere at this moment.

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch, okay? And I'm sorry I threatened to tell everyone you're a virgin. That was low. I just really need a favor this time."

A favor. I thought about the possible things he could ask from me.

"What kind of favor?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well...you're an almost straight A student right? Well, I, ugh... I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Could you tutor me in...ugh..science?" He seemed embarrassed.

Shock took over me and I shivered a little. I was failing science but it wasnt cus I didnt know any of the material. I knew exactly what was going on it's just I never did my homework which brought down my grade. I tried to steal the test answers because I thought of it as the easy way out. I could tutor Jacob.

"Before you answer, keep in mind I do feel guilty about fucking Mrs. Cullen and I wanna make it right. I can't do anything about that test on Monday, but I wanna start making things fair. I don't know the first thing about the galaxies or global warming or whatever but I know you do. Leah, please. I'm not ashamed to beg you. I really don't wanna do things like this, okay?"

He seemed really desperate. I know I said I hated him but he seemed so apologetic and fragile.

I knew what he has done has made him on my watch list but at least he was making an attempt to fix things. And if he didn't cooperate, I could easily cut him off. His grade was in my hands.

I nodded.

He smiled. "Are you saying yes?"

I nodded again. "Yes."

His dull face brightened and his arms were around me in an instant. "Oh, Lee! You wont regret this! Thank you so fucking much! I wont let you down, I swear! Oh Leah, I-"

"Sshh, keep your voice down. My mom and Seth are asleep." I whispered to him.

"Leah, I can't even tell you how grateful I am."

"I have one condition though. You can't cheat on Nessie anymore, ok? And you can't tell anybody I'm a virgin."

"That's two conditions," he said, jokingly.

"Jacob, I mean it."

"I do, too." he said, trying to wipe the smile of his face. He got up to leave but I stopped him.

"Shake on it?" I put my hand out. He looked at it for a minute before grasping my hand forcefully and pulling me in. My lips met his with such a strong force, his tongue entered my mouth.

Jacob began to shake my hand as my other hand pressed against his stomach. He moaned lightly into my mouth with a smile forming and my ears, neck and cheeks got hot and flushed. You know how in movies when girls kiss someone, their leg kinda pops up?

Yeah, well I felt really weird when I found my right leg going midair and my toes curling.

I stepped away from him and he had a huge grin planted firmly on his face. I wanted to smack it off but I didn't.

"_Now, _it's official." He stated and before I could speak, he was walking over to my window. He crept around my desk and jumped, free falling, out my open window. I rushed over to see if he landed and all I saw was the darkness.

Then after a few moments, I heard the Rabbit's engine start.

Figures a boy like him would have something to do at three o' clock in the morning.

I shut my window and sat down at my desk, trying to go over what happened in the last few minutes.

I agreed to tutor Jacob Black.

Then I kissed him.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

When I woke up, there was drool all across my cheek and desk.

_Fuck,_ I fell asleep at my desk. Now my head hurts.

I stretched and my neck was sore. I groaned aloud and without thinking threw my body full forced on my bed. It squeaked in protest but I didn't care.

Without any disturbances, I began to drift back to sleep. My whole body was tense and it hurt from being crouched over on the hard, wooden desk.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jacob, do you even know how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry, Nessie."

"You're always sorry but you never mean it! Jacob, I swear I wonder why I'm with you," she huffed.

"Because you've got a reputation to keep up, remember?"

"Is that why you think I'm with you? I love you for you but you're making it really hard to do that if all we ever do is fight."

"I don't wanna fight anymore, Ness."

"Neither do I."

There was a long pause so I assumed they were hugging it out or kissing.

"No more fighting, okay?" Nessie said in an innocent, angelic voice.

"No more fighting. I promise."

I heard them kiss and winced a little.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go." She responded.

There was a door slam and moments later, there was an engine starting.

I wondered what the hell they could be fighting about now. I dont understand how a couple could fight so much and still be together. How did Jacob do it? How did Jacob manage to make Nessie mad this early in the morning?

It must have something to do with where he went last night after he left my house. I didn't mind when they fought. I only minded it when they fought, with the window open, and then they disrupted my sleep.

I yawned happily as I heard the noise of the Rabbit go down the road.

Today was Sunday and my mom and Seth probably already went out for Sunday brunch. They usually left me at home, which was nice. I normally would've invited Sam over but right now it was hard to look at him considering the fact that I made out with Jacob. It was technically cheating, yes, but I was the victim. _He _kissed _me._

It wasn't that I didn't like the kiss. I just didn't wanna feel guilty about it.

* * *

I liked girls.

All kinds of girls.

I especially loved girls who wore tiny gym shorts and training bras while jumping around all over each other. To be perfectly honest, I was the only player from the team whose girlfriend dragged him along for cheerleading practice. It was so awkward for me to be watching my teammate's girlfriends jump and flip around in tight little outfits. I get how she came to see me practice but I doubt it was a double standard.

It was extra awkward because I think I had slept with at least half of them. Nessie knew that but she still insisted I come.

I didn't wanna be here even though watching these girls twerk themselves was kind of entertaining. Right now I'd rather be at home, asleep or at least getting tutored by Leah.

Leah.

The classic girl next door. The neighborhood beauty.

I didn't care if she had a boyfriend and I had a girlfriend; Leah was fucking cute.

What I would give to see _her_ in a tiny, cheerleading outfit. I smiled and shook my head at my sex drive and tried to pay attention.

It was hard too when almost all the girls on the squad looked like horses and geese. Their bodies were tight and all but their faces were just horrid.

As someone called that they do the routine again, I only groaned with frustration and threw my head back in aggravation. I swear if I had to stay another minute...

I guess, in a way this was my punishment. The only reason I haven't left yet is because I knew I had to stay. Nessie meant a lot to me but I was wishing she hadn't dragged me along to her two hour cheerleading practice.

* * *

Mom and Seth still weren't home.

I was growing a little bit lonely. Sam had called and asked if I wanted company but I told him I was good by myself. My head felt good against the pillow as I stared at the ceiling.

Friday, I saw Jacob fucking our science teacher.

Now by Sunday, we had kissed and I was apparently teaching him science.

Things were fucked up now. How was I supposed to be around Jacob without Sam getting suspicious? I doubt I could spend my afternoons with Jacob around and stay true to Sam.

I loved Sam, I swear I did, but how could I stay faithful to him if Jacob was gonna be around and he kissed as good as he did? Jacob may have been a man-whore but he was hot as hell. I've seen him shirtless; I know what he's got.

I growled a little as I paced around my room, trying to find ways to occupy myself. I heard Jacob's Rabbit come up the road. Suddenly, bolts of electricity went through my legs causing me to look out my window. When Jacob came into view, I opened my window and yelled out.

"Hey, Black!"

He looked at me and a smile spread across his face. He waved.

"Come over. Bring your science book!" I yelled down at him and he nodded. He jogged into his house and I hopped of the window seal.

I skipped to the bathroom and frantically brushed my teeth and hair, then stopped mid-brush.  
What the hell was I getting all prissied up for? It's just _Jacob._

I went back into my room, my breath minty and fresh.

There was a knock on my front door and I hopped down the stairs to answer it. Before I could reach the knob, Jacob nonchalantly strode in with his green science book covering his face. I snatched it and hit him with it. He laughed.

"Hello, Clearwater," he greeted.

"Black," I replied and tossed the book around in my hands. "You ready?" He thought for a minute, entered my kitchen and came out with a piece of pizza hanging out of his mouth.

"Now I'm ready," he said after gulping down the crust.

I rolled my eyes and hopped up the steps.

He shut the door behind us when we entered my room. He looked around as if he'd never entered my room before.

"What?" I disturbed his thought as I grabbed my own science book off my dresser.

"Nothing."

"Okay, then. Let's get started."

* * *

Jacob wasn't as stupid as he seemed.

After forty-five minutes, I realized he did know most of the things I was teaching him but he gets distracted very easily. His irrelevant questions were driving me crazy!

"Why do girls straighten their hair?" He asked when he saw my hair straightener wrapped in the cord on my dresser.

"So does Lady Gaga have both parts or what?" He questioned when he noticed the huge poster behind my bed. I wanted to slap him for asking but I didn't. I simply rolled my eyes and hoped he would focus.

"Jacob, let's try this again. Energy is-" I stopped and he opened his mouth uncertainly.

"Energy is..." he rummaged through his book but I snatched them from him.

"Without your book."

He rolled his eyes and looked up in the way people do when they think.

"Energy is the ability to do work..."

"And..."

He looked cute when he thought hard.

"...and the units of energy are joules..."

"Or?"

He thought harder and bit his lip. "Ergs?" he said and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You got it! Good job!" I cheered and he hugged me back. Finally after eighteen fucking years, this shit gets through to him.

He held tighter and as I reached back, somehow he had my pink lips locked in a kiss and his fingers running through my hair.

Without thinking, I urged him on by slipping my tongue into his mouth and he responded with his left hand touching my back lightly.

I slipped away careful not to face him.

He sighed and he face palmed himself. "Sorry."

"Same." I agreed and left it at that.

I did it again.

I kissed the same guy whose lips had licked all over my science teacher's pussy. I cringed and I was about ready to puke.

He grabbed his science book from the bed and took one last look at me before he turned to leave.

"Leah," he began.

"What?" I answered sternly before I lost my mind and hopped on him.

"Um, how do I make you feel?"

I turned to face him. He was serious.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed and tried not to meet my eyes. He was nervous.

"Let's pretend I never did what I did with Mrs. Cullen, okay?"

I tried to but just the mention of it made a hard lump form in my throat. I swallowed. "Okay."

"How would you feel about me? Or how do I make you feel?" he asked with complete concern.

I tried to get an honest answer. How did I feel about Jacob? Man-whore, boy next door, teacher fucking Jacob. He was hot but other than physical attraction, Jacob was just _Jacob._

But he looked so sensitive and vulnerable as if my answer was gonna get him through the rest of the day.

"Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Lately all Nessie ever wants to talk about is feelings. I guess it's kinda rubbed off on me."

"Oh," I tried to search hard for an answer. His face was so innocent and sincere with his huge brown, nearly black eyes. I didn't wanna hurt his feelings.

"Um, ugh...You make me feel like a-" I couldn't even finish because I couldn't think of anything so I just shut my mouth and shook my head.

He looked down disappointed and sighed. "Okay."

Until he had bounced off my bed, I hadn't realized how closes are faces were. He reached around me, grabbed his science book and waved goodbye before leaving with a sad look on his face.

Watching him go left my chest pumping up and down, as if my heart was gonna beat right out of my rib cage. I tugged my stomach and groaned.

I didn't hate him so much anymore. In fact, I think I was starting to feel the exact opposite.

* * *

Monday mornings were the worst. I hated them a little bit more than Saturdays, but hey. Who didn't hate Mondays?

Waking up was hard since I had awoken from a blissful dream where I saw Sam on my left _and _Jacob on my right. I don't read too much into dreams but this one made me think. I had officially opened my eyes at five o' clock on the dot, but didn't get out of bed till five-twenty.

I growled my way out of bed into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. My hair waved up as I stepped from the shower and I didn't have the strength to straighten it again so I let it be.

My mom offered to drive me to school but I declined and kissed Seth goodbye before they left. I buttoned my jeans up and gathered my things together then waited for Sam to pull up. Since I had some spare time, I looked over at Jacob's house only to see that his Rabbit was gone and his blinds were closed. Had I upset him that much for him to just leave with out a good morning?

I thought hard about him until I heard Sam's horn honk. I took my time going downstairs and climbing into his car. Still feeling guilty and wrong about kissing Jacob _twice,_ I barely said good morning. Jacob fucked his girlfiend's mom and he could talk to her with ease. I simply tongued him and now I cant even look Sam in the eye! How fucked up is that?

When we arrived at school, I felt relieved to be out of the same car as the boy whose heart I was secretly breaking.

* * *

The day flew by.

Until last period; science.

Jacob wasn't in my class but it was still interesting to see Mrs. Cullen act so giddy. She has a glassy look in her bright eyes and her pale skin was practically sparkling. She even walked with a wobble. Jacob had fucked her three days before and she was still in afterglow? Damn, Jacob worked hard for his A.

When I was presented with my test, I could barely concentrate. The only thing on my mind was that stupid grin Mrs. Cullen had planted on her face and Jacob kissing me. His question about feelings was starting to burn a little and I was sure I failed the test. By the time the dismissal bell rung, I was so mind-fucked I could barely remember my locker combo. I didn't know why I was so out of it. I hadn't seen Jacob at all today and I did my best to avoid Sam. Maybe he was absent because he was in at least two of my classes and I usually passed him a few times in the hallway.

Sam waited patiently by his car as I made my way over to him with zombie like movements.

"Hey, Lee." He greeted me and wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling me in and kissing me. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my lips more to his to try and find the spark me and Sam felt when we kissed. He giggled and backed away.

"Well, I missed you too."

No spark. Just his lips to mine. I sighed disappointed as I climbed into his car and he began to drive me home. As Sam told me all about his day, I tried to listen. My mind was in another place. The only thing on my mind was Jacob and that stupid ass test. The ride seemed to drag but thank goodness he dropped me off within a good ten minutes. I "kissed" him goodbye and when his car pulled away, I rushed into my house to set my backpack down.

I rushed back over to Jacob's and knocked on his door. If I didn't see him again, I felt as if this stupidity wouldn't end. I expected Billy, Jacob's dad, to answer but instead Jacob, with sleep in his eyes did. I gasped when I saw his sloppy appearance and he only rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

I scrunched my face up and back away. "I wanted to talk."

"Come in." he pulled me in and his actions took me by surprise. When he shut the door, he pressed himself against it and looked me over. "Talk."

I found his tone demanding. "Where were you today?"

"Here."

"Are you sick?"

He shook his head. "I didn't wanna face Mrs. Cullen. Of course, she'll act like nothing happened and treat me like the piece of shit she thinks I am."

Seeing Jacob expose his true feelings was startling. "I doubt it. She was all wobbly and couldn't even stand straight. She was giggly as hell." I informed him. He almost smiled but it didn't last long.

"Does Billy know you skipped?"

"No. He went out fishing this morning."

I stayed there and couldn't find anything else to say. He seemed too upset to talk to. I sighed and began to walk away to leave. When I tried to pass him, my whole arm rushed with warmth.

As I edged closer, his body scooted away and the sudden heat disappeared. My heart picked up and I suddenly felt goosebumps. Every little muscle on my body went hyper and I had courses of adrenaline going through my veins. My blood boiled a little but not out of anger. But out of...

I couldn't even describe it. I looked at him and he was looking straight ahead. He seemed to be getting angry and his fists were balled viciously to the point of where his knuckles were white. I turned the knob to open the door but suddenly the door was shut in front of me and I felt the strong force of Jacob's face to mine. Next thing I knew, he had his tongue in my mouth. I didn't object this time.

I let his hands roam all over my arms, torso and ass. I wanted _him _to grope me in the hungry, uncivilized way he was. Moaning for more, I hadn't even realized he picked me up and was carrying me to his bedroom.

When Jacob kicked open his door, an old rap album was playing and I began to grind on him as the bass dropped. He threw me down on his messy bed and he was over me in seconds, his lips to mine. I had my hands going for his gym shorts, as if I knew what I were doing.

He suddenly stopped me and grabbed my hands. Jacob's lips were gone and all the sparks were gone. He lifted himself and sat at the edge of the bed. I just lay there on my back, like an idiot, and stared at the ceiling in disbelief.

It's happened again. And this time it was my fault.

"Oh, Lee..." he sighed and put his face in his hands. I know I haven't truly made out in a while but was I that bad? Disappointed, I sat up and nudged him with my shoe.

"Sorry," I apologized and ran a hand through my still damp hair. He noticed and looked over.

"You curled your hair." He noted.

"It's actually _waved_." I corrected him with a smart-ass smirk. He lightly chuckled and looked out his window.

"God, what are we doing Lee?" It was weird hearing him call me "Lee." I think_ he_ gave me that nickname.

"I don't know. I guess we got a little..._carried away_?" I suggested and he nodded in agreement. He groaned and then said, "I can't believe I just took _you_ to my room," with such regret and somber.

My heart dropped. So he could fuck ugly, STD infested whores on the daily but the girl-next-door wasn't good enough for him?

"I'm sorry." I apologized again.

He picked up on how bad he sounded and turned to me with an equally apologetic look on his face. "Oh, God! Leah, I didn't mean it like that-"

"It's fine."

"I mean I would if-"

"Just forget it." I pleaded for him to stop trying to explain himself but he kept going.

"N-no, I mean I really would, Leah. I mean you're j-just s-so pretty, I mean I-" He stuttered over his words. I stopped him with another peck and he blushed hard.

"Jacob, it's fine."

He fake smiled and looked through his window, into my room. It made me think hard. If I saw him, he definitely saw me. What if I accidentally left my window open and he was home? He couldve easily seen me getting undressed or even worse.

I cringed and poked his shoulder. He didn't turn to look away.

"How do I make you feel?" He asked for the third time. I didn't even think about it like last time. This time, I let the words fly out of my mouth.

"Confused."

Jacob turned to me and scrunched his eyebrows. "How?"

"You just do."

"Hmph."

Jacob suddenly got up from his bed and turned his music down. "Leah, do you think it's possible to began to have feelings for someone who's been under your nose for years but you never realized it till two days ago?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind...just, ugh...forget it."

It was hard to read him when he was acting so strange. Honestly, all I wanted to do was kiss him again. But what would've happened if we hadn't stopped? Would I have really lost my virginity to Jacob Black after a long day at school on just his dirty bed?

Obviously, he had to stop. He knew it was wrong as did I. He had Nessie. I had Sam. It's not that I didn't love Sam. I just wanted Jacob all of a sudden.

And judging by how he grabbed me a few minutes ago, he wanted me too. His resistance was futile at this point.

I went home with him on my mind and I felt dirty the whole way there. Even if it was only a few feet.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by. Tuesday was a struggle, Wednesday was a little bit better.

It was Thursday now and Sam was growing suspicious of Jacob and I. He wondered why we suddenly starting talking more and I told him I was just tutoring him. He found that believable considering he also thought Jacob had an idiot like way about him.

Now that I've seen what Jacob is capable of, I feel in some way that idiot way about him was just a persona. I was starting to believe he didn't need tutoring as much as he thought he did. I know he was with Nessie and one of my conditions was for him to stay true to her, but I couldn't help but think how far we could've gotten on Monday.

As Jacob highlighted in his book, I stared at him.

_Sam...Sam. Think of Sam._

I began to mentally mutter Sam's name in my head. Till Jacob looked over at me confused I hadn't realized that I was saying his name aloud. He looked at me confused before going back to highlighting his notes. I tried to concentrate and wondered where this sudden attraction to him came from.  
I left the subject alone and got back to reading my notes.

A good five minutes later, Jacob poked my bare foot with his pencil. I flinched as the dull point dented the bottom of my foot. It tickled.

"Do your work," I told him and smiled.

"Can I do you instead?"

My ears got hot as I continued to read the text with a huge smile on my face.

He noticed and grinned as well before going back to reading more.

Another few minutes went by with silence until he poked my foot again. I tapped his cheek with my toes. He giggled then lightly bit the big toe. It tickled more than the pencil and I wondered why Sam and I never did this.

He kissed my foot and it felt good. He stopped and looked at me with hard eyes.

"Why do you wear makeup?" He asked randomly.

You can hardly call eyeliner, mascara, foundation and some lip gloss makeup. I shrugged. "Cus I wanna look pretty."

"But you're already pretty."

"I wanna look pretty for my boyfriend," I replied with a half smile.

"Sam doesn't think your pretty without makeup?"

"He does. I just wear it 'cus I think that's what he wants. I think he thinks I look best this way."

"Why do you care what Sam thinks?"

"Because he's my _boyfriend."_

He paused. "Can I be your boyfriend?"

I picked up his joking tone and then flicked his ear with my pencil. "Get back to work." He licked his lips and got up to reach my face.

Jacob Black was actually quite charming and maybe was beginning to turn me on.

Who knew that in such a world I would get sexually aroused just by being in his presence? Who knew the Earth, sun and moon could align so perfectly that my body would intervene with the heat and such fire?

As Jacob looked into my eyes and placed his lips on my neck, I knew that _today _was the _day._

**A/N Ok...sorry it took so long to update...Ive had an interesting week. Im sorry if it takes days and days for me to update, Im in quite a funk right now. If I write while I'm angry or sad, Leah _might_ end up with Sam. (OOPS, SPOILER ALERT! HAHA)**

**oh and another thing...**

**WOULD YA'LL HOP OFF MY DICK ABOUT HOW I WRITE "CUS" INSTEAD OF "BECAUSE!"**

**I went to 3rd grade everyone, ok? I know that the word is "because." That's just how I write, k? I dont write "cus" on a school paper, but it's just how I write my stories! Im sorry if it bothers some people, truly I am but it would be nice to go to my inbox and not see someone complaining about me saying "cus." Seriously, it's not like the whole world is gonna end just 'cus SeDorka said "cus."**

**Anyway...now that I got that out of my system...**


	8. Chapter 8

Forget Mrs. Cullen.

Forget Nessie.

Forget Sam.

Jacob was _mine_ right now.

I didn't care anymore that I had a boyfriend and one of my conditions was for Jacob to stay faithful to Nessie. He was trouble, yes. But he was so tempting. I had to have him as my first and my own.

Jacob had his lips to mine, with his waist in between my legs.

He came up for air and smiled down at me. "You know where kissing leads, right?"

I nodded and forced his lips back down to mine. He gave me a peck before pulling himself off of me. I grabbed back at him.

"Leah, I cant," he said huskily.

"You just came over to kiss me and now you're saying you cant?"

He nodded and turned his back to me. Involuntarily, my leg jerked forward and he grunted when he felt the hard blow.

"Ow! What the hell, Leah?"

"You make me sick, you know that?"

"You didn't have to kick me!"

I didn't apologize. "Goodbye, Jacob." I said and began to gather my things together. Well, if I wasn't gonna get laid I might as well go home, right?

He stopped me by grabbing my hands and made me face him. "Leah, please don't leave."

"Why should I stay?"

"'Cus I love spending time with you."

"Bullshit, Black." I said and wiggled free from him. He sighed and closed his bedroom door before I could reach it.

"Stay, please."

I scrunched my eyebrows. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Jacob had a crush on me. I dropped my bag to the floor and he exhaled.

"I just...wanted to..." he inched forward to my perfectly still frame. "_Kiss..you.._"

I nodded in amazement as he snaked his arms around my waist. The way his hands were placed on my jean belt loops made me excited.

Sam had done this hundred of times but Jacob did things so forcefully and unruly. It was making me...wet?

My legs were tempted to jump on him.

He buried his face in my neck and placed light kisses there, and I moaned and held his hands that were now weaving around my waist.

"Leah, I wish I could. But I can't..."

"Why?"

"You've got Sam for this."

I snorted. " I _want _you."

He moaned as I somehow found myself rubbing his hardness. For a virgin, I was doing well.

"Lee-ah.." he moaned. "Your gonna make me-"

Before he could properly finish the sentence, he picked me up and threw me on the bed. I giggled at his excitement and he was kissing me by the time my brain could register what was going on.

"Oh, God. Leah-" he moaned.

As each kiss was planted, more clothing came off. And as each piece of clothing came off, I grew more and more nervous about the fact that I was about to lose my virginity. I didn't care that my virginity was going to be taken on some random Thursday on the unmade bed of the boy who I claimed to hate. He knew what he was doing and as he kissed my collarbone, I left my virginity in his hands. I know when you first have sex, you have to do it with someone you love and trust but Jacob was just so...

"Ohh," I moaned as he unhooked my bra from behind me. I closed my eyes as he removed the bra itself and my breasts were exposed to him. Jacob has seen tons of tits before and mine were just the same as any other girls. But when I opened my eyes, Jacob was staring at them as if he'd never seen a pair before. My nipples were erect and it was teasing for him to just look at them.

He took a glance at me and took one in his hand, leaned to let his husky breath brush lightly against the tender skin there and bit down.

I moaned aloud at the rough feel on such a fragile part of me.

It felt...good.

I knew this was nothing compared to what he was capable of. Jacob's tongue swirled around the erect nipple and bit again.

"Oh, Jacob..." I began to say but he stopped me.

"Save the moans for the real thing," he whispered and went to the other nipple.

Jacob had a way with his tongue for he teased me by playing around with my belly button and tummy and I loved every minute of it. Still slightly cautious of myself, I covered my tits with my hands as he undid his jeans. He smiled wickedly.

"Ever given someone a blowjob, Leah?" He asked.

I smiled as well as his hardness was released from his boxers. I've never given anyone a blowjob and to be honest, it looked as if I could choke but right now, I wanted to please Jacob. And besides, I've seen enough porn to know how to.

Like every other slut Jacob's had, I got on my knees in front of him and he looked down on me, unsure. "You sure you know what you're doing?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and took his dick in my hands.

He gasped in pleasure. "I'm a virgin, Jacob not a five year old."

He giggled a little and watched as I inserted his first few inches in my mouth. His width spread my lips out and graced against my teeth gently. I could tell he was ready because my tongue felt the vibrations of blood continuing to pump into his dick. He whined in pleasure.

"Leah.."

I leaned my head back and began to bob on it hard.

It wasn't as bad as I thought'd it be. In fact, he tasted kind of good. I took more of him in and he moaned loudly. He closed his eyes and threw his head back.

"God, Lee," he barely said and encouraged me on by pumping my face, which I found quite easy. He was so fucking huge! I seemed to be doing it right because he kept moaning as I took him in harder and tighter.

He pulled out of me and made me beg for it. If I had known that sucking a cock was this fun, I would've done it to Sam.

"Damn, that's good!" I declared and Jacob only laughed. I blushed.

Jacob's expression got serious as I did my final lick. He lifted me by my waist and set me on the bed. I heard him step out of his jean and belt. He removed his socks and now before me was him naked. I shuttered as he reached for my own jeans. He undid them, pulled then threw them aside.

Was it too late to stop? He had already played with my tits and made me suck him, so my guess was yes.

Jacob looked at me from over top of me and held my underwear, ready to pull them off as well. I shuttered again then curled my toes out of fear and excitement. The socks were beginning to itch so I took each sock off with my big toes. I closed my eyes as my underwear began to descend and cool air of his room brushed the beginning of my shaven core. Jacob stopped and I took a peak as to why.

"Leah, are you sure you want _me_ to do this?"

"I don't wanna wait anymore," I answered honestly and his eyebrows scrunched together in worry. Which each passing second, my heart beat faster.

"Lee-" he began but I stopped him.

"Jacob, you want me right?"

"Yes." I felt a smile form on my face and a slight heat go through my skin.

"Then just please don't make me wait anymore," I was practically pleading. He came down to kiss me and when our lips met, I knew I wouldn't back out. Tonight _was _the night and who gave a fuck if it was with Jacob Black and not Sam? Who gave a fuck if it was on his raggedy bed and not planned? I didn't.

He didn't say anything else. He reached over into his nightstand and rustled around in its drawer.

A few seconds later, he pulled out a black piece of plastic with writing on it that was transparent on one side. A condom. I knew he wasn't a complete idiot.

He opened it with his teeth and I watched as he pulled in on the way we had seen our teacher do it in health class. He put the wrapper on the night stand.

Jacob's warm eyes glanced over me with worry and fear.

He had nothing to fear. I was human, just like him.

"Lee, you ready?" He whispered into my ear and leaned down on me more.

I nodded. "Yes," my voice was shaky and my heart was going faster than I've ever felt it go before.

He put his hands on my knees and separated my legs so that I was fully exposed to him. I looked away out of fear of his reaction but he had his hand on my chin, moving my face to meet his.

He kissed me once more before whispering, "Don't hate me in the morning, please."

Jacob placed himself at my entrance and before plunging, he looked to me for confirmation. I nodded then bit my lip.

He eased the first inch in very slowly and I sucked my teeth at the sudden penetration. I moaned and grabbed his forearms. I was waiting for the pinch and at that moment, I looked to Jacob who was staring back at me.

"Jesus, Jacob. This kinda hurts." I barely spoke.

"Just look at me."

And I did. For some reason or another, I finally trusted him. I trusted that he wouldn't mess up.

The pinch was almost painless but I still squeezed his forearms. I left a few scratches down his back and actually let out a yelp when he was all the way in. He grunted. "Jesus, Lee. I'm _sorry._"

I whimpered as he let me adjust to this new feel. I shuddered and clung to him.

"Do you want me to stop?" His voice was dripping with desperation. I shook my head, mouth a gap in its gasp.

He knew how to make me feel good.

The fit was tight but I didn't care. I loved the feel as we rocked back and forth with each other, our heated body joined as one.

"Ja-acob," I moaned when the pleasure kicked in.

He was silent for the most part except for the occasional moan of my name or was grinning and biting his lip hard the whole time which made me happy. I was glad he wasn't disgusting with me the way he was with Mrs. Cullen.

I wasn't Mrs. Cullen.

I wasn't Nessie.

He wasn't Sam.

And I was perfectly fine with that.

I was brought so much joy as I heard the bed creaked and scratch against the wooden floor. Or when he would grip my breast to hold me closer. Jacob was gentle but in the same way he was also perfectly rough with the hair pulling and ass squeezing.

Climaxing was like nothing I've ever felt before. It was like my whole body was on vibrate and the only thing I could think of was Jacob who had released quite a load.

I kissed him hard as I wrapped myself in his covers afterwards. I expected him to ask me to leave but he simply disposed of the condom and settled into bed with me. My body was too hot to be under the covers so I threw them off of me still thinking about the event that had happened that night.

Jacob wrapped himself around me and kissed my ear. "How do you feel?"

I waited till I answered. "Hot."

He chuckled into my ear and sighed. "Oh, God. I love you, Lee."

"What?" I asked to make sure I heard him correctly.

He released me and sat up. "Um, what I mean when I say that is, ugh...err..I, um," he stammered and I could only feel bad for him.

"I mean, I don't love you. I mean I do but not in that kind of sense...like...um? Shit." He put his face into his hands and cursed himself. I rubbed his back and only giggled.

"I know what you mean, Jacob."

He shook his head. "No, you dont."

He had an unsure, hurt look on his face and I could tell I was in for it. Had I done something wrong?

"Then what's wrong?"

He faced me and I saw pain in his eyes. "Did I ever tell you the story on how I _lost _my virginity?"

I stopped rubbing him again and blinked.

"Well, it was freshman year. I snuck out and went to this bar._ By myself_, cus I'm an idiot. Anyway, when I got there, I saw this little blonde who looked about 18 and she was smoking hot so I began to chat her up. I told her I was 18 so she'd keep interest and before I knew it, we began talking dirty. I didn't have any intention of doing anything with her that night but somehow I ended up back in her apartment. Next thing I know, she's giving me a blowjob and lemme tell you...best feeling I've ever felt in the world."

He smirked but I nudged for him to continue.

"And then when I actually was inside her...I swear I started _crying_ because it felt so good. Leah, the night I lost my virginity was when I turned to..._this_."

I frowned and squeezed him.

"Leah, I told her I loved her. I don't know why but I did. And you know what she did? She laughed in my face and said, "_Oh, I love you too, Jason_." He slumped and I tried to relate to where he was coming from but I couldn't.

"So every since then I've been addicted and I couldn't get enough. I was always concerned on where I could get some next and it was the only thing on my mind. 24/7."

I thought and put the pieces together. "So because you lost your virginity to someone you didn't love, you've just lost all respect and value for it?"

He nodded. "Maybe."

As we held each other tighter, I had the final piece of the puzzle. Jacob was a sex addict because he didn't see the true value in it. He had only known hookups and one night stands until now.

I felt special.

I was the the first girl Jacob has ever had sex with. Real, raw, passionate, loving sex.

This conclusion could be attributed to the fact that I was sleepy and was slightly delusional but I didn't have to worry till morning. I fell asleep quickly afterwards with thoughts of him and I on my mind.

* * *

It wasn't till I awoke and found myself alone did I realize last night wasn't real, raw or passionate. It was just some silly booty call.

The side Jacob slept on was empty with just his sheets there instead of him. The spot was warm and his pillow had drool on it. I rolled my eyes and prepared myself for the mental scarring I had set myself up for.

Nice going, Clearwater. You've set yourself up for heartbreak.

I wondered where in the hell he could've gone. The least he could've done was carry me back to my house.

Pissed to the point of nearly crying, I slowly brushed the sheets aside to look for my clothes.

My pelvis was sore and I felt slightly numb from the waist down. My inner thighs hurt as well.

I found my bra at the foot of the bed and I pulled it on before I noticed a stain on the sheets. The stain wasn't too big and it was dark red, almost brown.

The pain in my pelvis automatically told me what it was from and I sighed. I bit my lip. I let him have his way with me and after I thought he's changed, he leaves. I know he wasn't my boyfriend but he was something. He had seen me at my weakest and he still had the balls to just go off and not even have the courtesy to awake me?

The tear fell and I wiped it away vigorously afraid of the internal shame of seeing me cry.

I managed to pull my underwear and socks on before the door screeched open and Jacob stood there, wearing a stylish pair of boxers and a huge grin. I wiped the tear away as fast as possible.

"Jacob..." I said.

"How you feel?" he asked.

I thought hard before I answered. "Sore."

His cheeks were red in an instant. "Anything else?"

"Empty."

"Oh, you're hungry? Cus I got-"

"No, not that kind of empty. Like, I woke up and you were gone. One minute you were in, next you were out. I felt-"

"Abandoned? After a night like that, Lee, I think leaving is the last thing I'm gonna do."

We were silent for a minute until his digital clock numbers flashed the time.

"Shit, it's almost ten. Come on, Jacob. We gotta get to school." I pulled my jeans up and he rolled his eyes in amusement as he watched me. He stopped me and had his fingers through my belt loop holes just like last night. My hands melted.

"Why don't we take a day off? The two of us?"

My eyes widened. "Jacob, I can't skip school. I-"

"You work your ass off all week for these idiots society tries to pass off as teachers_._ And for what? A silly, little grade on a sheet of paper. Besides, it's Friday. Why not have a three day weekend?" he intertwined his fingers with mine.

"What if I get in trouble?"

"Getting in trouble would be the least of your worries when you're skipping with a pro."

"But I've never skipped before." I pleaded with him. I would use any excuse in the book to convince him to not skip or at least not drag me along.

"Yeah and you had never given a blow job before but you did fantastic!"

I blushed. "What about my mom?"

"Your mom left for work hours ago. She thinks you're at school."

"What about your dad?"

"He's at Chief Swan's house."

I knew Chief Swan. He was Nessie's grandfather and I've seen him around a few times. I wonder if he knew of his daughter's slutty antics.

I sighed in defeat when he began to kiss my temple. "Please, Lee?"

Groaning reluctantly and nodding, I gave in. "Fine. I'll skip with you."

"Oh thank you, Leah!" He pecked my lips and I tasted the toothpaste. "You're gonna have so much fun! I promise," he gushed and kissed my lips again.

I smiled and kissed him back. Maybe this would be fun. It was about time I took a walk on the wild side.

**A/N One minute, Jacob is an ass. Next, he's a animal in the sac. Then, he's a soft sided teddy bear who you could just kiss all day! NOW, HE'S IN L-O-V-E!**


	9. Chapter 9

A hot shower and some clean clothes later, I was in Jacob's Rabbit. He kept his car unbelievably messy, whereas Sam keeps his nice and clean, having that new car smell. Jacob's engine was louder and rougher, whereas Sam's was smooth.

"Where'r we going?" I asked, my mood lightening.

"You'll see."

"What if we get caught? What if you get in trouble or-"

He rolled his eyes. "We won't. Just relax."

And I did as Jacob played some easy rap as we rode together. It was a nice and sunny day in La Push, a rarity. We had all four windows rolled down and the wind was lighter than yesterdays. I felt springtime coming with every ray of sun that hit my face. Jacob distracted me with small talk and silly riddles as we took our half hour ride to wherever.

When he killed the engine, I stopped talking about whatever I was talking about and looked around.

I gasped when I saw what surrounded me.

Greenery snaked and curved in vines and trees and grass all around me. There was a wide open, clear space where a huge, rocky cave was and crystal clear water trinkled from a bright waterfall. There wasnt a single flaw in sight as the water rushed from its river mouth and the plants and trees practically glowed green. It was a huge space.

For a minute, I thought of Jacob as Tarzan and this was his jungle kingdom.

He had a contagious beam on his face and I felt as if I were being played. "Where are we?" I asked, mystified and amazed.

"It doesn't have a name...but let's just call it _Jacob's Happy Place._"

I arched my eyebrow in wonder. "Wow, what an original title."

He unlocked the doors and I hopped out. The grass didn't crunch for its texture was just right. It seemed wet so I reminded myself not to sit on it.

The soreness of my inner thighs made me walk wobbly and it kinda hurt. Last night was so good but today it seemed as if every little muscle in my body was in a knot. I groaned as I stretched and when I tried to walk, I had to hold onto Jacob shoulder. He seemed to notice and offered to carry me.

"Carry me where?" I asked. He laughed and took me up bridal style.

"It's really pretty here. How did you ever find this place?"

He shrugged. "Freshman year. You remember the story from last night? Yeah, after I left her place, I was roaming around trying to find home and I stopped here. I blacked out here and the next morning I cried my eyes out. Ever since then I've been coming here to clear my head. Just to think, I guess."

I stroke his ear as he spoke. "About football?"

"And other stuff. You should see this place at night. The water practically sparkles."

I took that as a subtle invitation. "How often do you come here?"

"Whenever I'm pissed or I just wanna think."

"Have you brought anyone else here?"

"Just you."

I was his first time and now he was showing me his very own private place.

As my heart warmed, my nerves thawed out. I finally felt perfect with him. I know this was going to sound cheesy and fluffy but as he looked deeply into my eyes, every love I had ever had washed away like water. Jacob's deep brown eyes made me weak. He had barely done anything and already I was infatuated and obsessed with him.

The three years I had with Sam were nothing compared to the week I've had with Jacob. That's all it took. Three little kisses and I was already under his spell. He had barely done anything to make me feel this way. Was this the feeling Nessie got with Jacob? Or was this all my tingling body talking and not my mind?

He set me on the ground and I squirmed around in the damp grass. He backed away seductively and I bit my lip. He kept eye contact as I lifted myself up on my elbows and as he backed from me, he disappeared into the vines behind him. I arched my eyebrow and thought of where he could possibly be. I didn't even hear a rustle in the bushes so I concluded he had just left. I listened closer until I heard a loud yell and Jacob's body was flung full force into the huge lake of water.

I gasped and covered my mouth in the weird way girls do when they're shocked. I was immediately at the edge of the pool of water, waiting for him to surface.

Then out of nowhere, two huge arms grabbed me by my waist and pulled me under.

I held my breath as best as possible but when I saw Jacob's goofy expression under the water, I tried not to take in any water as I laughed. Like it was my second nature, I jumped of the freezing water as quickly as possible and sat on the edge, shivering. Jacob was right behind me, his clothes drenched as were mine. His jet black hair dripped over his face and as he grinned widely, I pushed his face and he fell over, back into the chilling water.

To dry off, Jacob decided to chase me around. His jungle was bigger than I thought because I ended up on a mountain that was covered with vines and bushes. He came up behind me and with his force on my weight, we both toppled over. It was quite funny cus he landed on top of me and all I could do was laugh. He did too and some nerve in me made me kiss his cheek.

Shocked, his eyes widened and he looked down on me. With a great need and lust, I looked back up at him with a seductive and intriguing glare in my eye. He gave me a light hearted smirk.

And with every need for him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He kissed my neck.

Right here, in this moment I knew I was satisfied with where and _who _I was. Giggling like an idiot, he lifted me bridal style and placed me on dryer land.

It was nearing around one and school would be over in almost an hour.

I had spent my whole day with Jacob in his jungle and I didn't mind a single minute of it. It wasn't until I heard my stomach growl that I realized we'd have to leave soon.

His stomach grumbled as well and before he could even move, I tackled him back down to the grass. He laughed and I got over top of him, even with my thighs and core still aching a little.

"I don't wanna leave. Not yet."

"Oh c'mon Lee. We gotta go or we're gonna starve," he said playfully.

"Why would I starve if I've got a hot piece of meat like you around?"

He bit his lip and arched his eyebrow. "Kinky."

I laughed, removed myself from atop of Mt. Jacob and he jumped up. He placed his arm around my shoulder and with that we were on our way back to La Push.

* * *

Jacob was a badass at making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

I sat in his room and munched on the jelly covered crust as he watched and laughed in amusement.

"What?"

"You're just so-" He pondered for the right word.

"Dorky?" I wiped away some peanut butter that was lingering on my nose and licked it off my finger.

"I was gonna say cute. But dorky's good, too."

I playfully hit his shoulder. "Oh, shut up."

He smiled. "I'm serious. You're cuter than Nessie."

"Nessie looks like a puppy," I protested.

"Yeah, a mutt." He rolled his eyes. I tried not to laugh but he was being serious.

"Why do you stay with Nessie if you know you don't want to?"

"Guilt," he said simply. "How bad would it look if I dumped her knowing I had sex with her mother? For what? A stupid grade. I regret doing that. Nessie doesn't deserve it. Especially since I think I'm falling for someone else." His eyes shot straight up at me and I looked away, with a red blush on my cheeks.

I leaned in closer and he blushed, too.

It was nearing three and I knew my mom would be home soon. I kissed him hard on the lips and he held me there.

"Please stay for a little while longer?" He requested and our foreheads met as our noses nudged.

"How much longer is a little while?" I teased.

He groaned. "Please, Lee?"

"I can't get into anymore trouble then I am now." I reasoned even though I didn't wanna leave anymore than he wanted me to.

"You know you wanna stay." he whispered into my ear. I straddled him as he sat in his desk chair. It ached but it was worth it as I began to grind on him forcefully. He put his hand on the down of my back and it made my spine tingle with lust.

"You want me?" I giggled like a little girl.

I put my finger in my mouth and bit on it. He groaned and picked me up by my waist. I was plopped down on the bed and I bounced.

I wanted to rip his shirt off and kiss him from his head to his toes.

"Oh, Im gonna punish you. Leah, Leah, Leah..._my_ naughty little Leah."

My toes curled.

"I'm not gonna show mercy this time," he purred into my ear as he leaned over me.

"Oh, you were being nice last night?"

He smirked before planting a soft kiss on my neck and removing my jacket. The t-shirt I was wearing was still slightly damp and my nipples were erect. He saw them and began to creep his hands under my shirt. The feel of his fingers felt good on my heated skin as he removed the shirt and I felt the wetness of my underwear seep through my jeans.

"You're wet," he noted. I moaned as he undid my jeans and pulled them downward.

He removed his own trousers and before I even knew it, I was in the same place I was in last night.

* * *

"Even better a second time, right?" He whispered into my ear as my breathing eased.

I nodded and my hair laid limply on his muscled, sweaty arm.

My muscles relaxed as his hard breathing subsided. I knew I could stay like this forever.

I knew forever had to end but right now, I was too distracted to even remember how forever even started.

**A/N When you watch all three Karate Kid films PLUS The Outsiders on the same day, the baby-faced cuteness of Ralph Macchio gets to you. :) Haha, anyway dont let my irrelevant author's note distract you from leaving a nice little review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N In case you were wondering, yes. I did get that idea from the Lion King. Glad you guy's childhood is still live and well. **

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked as I shimmied into my skinnies. I nodded without even thinking. A smile was brought to his face as I buttoned my pants and looked around for my t-shirt.

"Really?"

I nodded. "That is if my mom doesnt eat my ass alive for skipping."

He smirked and shook his head. "If you cant think of an excuse, just blame it all on me."

That was bold. I looked at him, confused. He just shrugged and laid back down. I noticed he put his boxers on backwards.

"Just say it was all that kid, Jacob Black's fault."

"Jacob, Im not gonna blame you."

"Why? It was all my idea."

"Yeah, but it wont seem right considering I couldve said no."

"But even if you do get in trouble, Leah, wont it all be worth it? You had a good time today right?"

I nodded. "I can only imagine what's planned for tomorrow."

"I'll think of something."

My smile widened and I leaned in for a kiss. He met me halfway and planted a soft one on my lips. My fingers tightened around the material of my shirt as the kiss got more intense. He smiled into our lips and it tickled. I pulled away and was presented with his soft eyes. He held me in place for a minute.

"Stay," he begged weakly.

"I gotta go," I whispered back.

He frowned and rolled his eyes. "Promise you'll be back?"

I thought. "How bout you come onto my turf?"

He nodded. "I just might take you up on that offer, Clearwater."

I lifted myself from atop of him and put my shirt back on. On my turn to leave, Jacob's strong hand swiped across the right side of my ass and I jumped. When I turned his grin was wide and an involuntary giggle left my voice box.

"Bye, Jacob." I muttered and shut his door behind me.

Now that the fairytale was over, I was now about to step into a hell of a reality.

* * *

My sneakers squeaked as I tried to enter the house quietly.

I shut the door lightly but failed to go unheard when my mom came rushing down the stairs, a frantic look on her face. She sighed and had her arms around me in an instant.

"Leah, where were you today? I got a call from your school saying you didnt come in. You wanna explain?" She demanded, hands on her hips. Seth strolled down the stairs with a huge grin on his smug little face. He liked seeing me in trouble. I rolled my eyes at him and he snickered. I stumbled around with my speech and tried to think of any possible excuse before blaming things on Jacob.

"I, ugh..got sick right after you guys left. I tried to get to school but I guess I mustve ate something..weird." I manged and my mom seemed to believe it for she nodded her head in agreement.

"Really? Why are you all wet?" Seth chipped in and I felt the need to slap the little punk look off his face. I hadnt realised my hair was still damp as were my clothes and shoes.

My mom turned to me for my expaination.

"I took a shower," I snapped back at him and he looked away in disappointment. My mother crossed her arms and looked me over suspiciously.

"Well, you shouldve called Leah. I dont want to believe you were skipping school," she began to walk away but Seth spoke again.

"Where did you just come from then?"

I mentally cursed myself and was ready to pin Seth against a brick wall. My mom seemed curious as well.

"I was getting my homework from Jacob." I smiled slyly at him and he growled.

"But why didnt-"

"I dont have time to be interviewed," I put my hand up to him and began to make my way up the stairs into my room. My mom shrugged and took in my story as if it were true. Seth groaned and stomp away into the living room. I heard my mother laugh.

Phew.

I plopped down on my bed and the springs and coils hit my back. I removed my clothes and bundled up in my bed for a warm spot. My window was wide open and it made me giggle frivolously.

Was I moving on?

Did one day with Jacob compare to the three years I spent with Sam? Why didnt I feel guilty anymore?

I was starting to think so.

I felt guilty about not feeling guilty but I was happy as hell.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I swear I could kiss her all day.

Her lips were so pink and plump and swollen from my kisses.

Her body had been brought alive and it wouldnt take long till she became addicted. Addicted like me.

And that's what I feared the most.

Never in a million years did I ever think that the little Leah I grew up with would turn into this feisty woman who I would one day deflower. I remember when we were younger, she would invite me out for bicycle rides and it would usually end up in her mouthing off to me or pushing me down. I had a crush on her.

I smiled at the memory and looked out my window.

Leah wasnt in sight but I still grinned anyway knowing tomorrow was gonna be a good day.

My mind jerked out of it's wonderland and I realized today was Friday. I had practise today. I had football practise everyday after school, including Saturdays.

It was nearing around four so my guess was that Couch had gone home already. Practise started a few minutes ago so I guess I could sneak in. Football wasnt just a sport, it was my life. Even if I did skip school today, I was still going to practise.

I put my gear on and headed towards to the front door, ready to recieve shit about being absent.

* * *

"Well, well, fucking well. Look who decided to show up? So sick couldnt come to school today, Black?" Embry teased as I entered the game in the middle of a play. Usually I wouldve rolled my eyes and gotten pissed but since I was in such a blissful mood, I just smiled and laughed along with him.

The guys made a bunch of jokes about how I actually wore my jersey this time. I let those jokes slide as well.

Finally after practice was over, more jokes were made in the locker room.

"Hey Jacob decided to wear his shirt today!"

"Hey, Black! Your nipples look a little erect to me!"

"Aww Jacob, why so shirtless?"

I smiled at them all and ignored the hatorade. I didnt care. Just as long as I had Leah all to myself tomorrow, I was content. As if one of them read my mind, Quil mentioned her.

"Maybe he's just strutting shirtless for his little girlfriend. Lee-ahh." He sang out her name and Sam's head jerked up.

He stayed silent as he listened to the rest of the team go on. I blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend," I said with a smirk. Sam continued to get dressed and I could tell he was trying to ignore us. Quil went on.

"Yeah right. You act like we dont see how you look at her?" He was nearly shouting and I saw Sam's jaw clench.

"Quil," I growled sternly. He shrugged.

"What? No need to get embarrassed. I doubt Im the only one whose stolen a few looks at her," his statement was backed up with nearly everyone on the team cheering in agreement. Sam was tying his shoes and doing his best to not say anything to him. Shouldnt he? That was his girlfriend.

"I mean c'mon. She's one of the rarest roses in this school of weeds. She's smart, funny and she's fucking cute as hell. What more can you ask for in a girl?"

I agreed as did the rest of the team.

"What I wouldnt give to get with her," Embry mumbled.

"Definitely girlfriend material," Paul added.

I took a glance at Sam as I readjusted my T-shirt. He was blushing hard and gathering his books together. I felt sympathy.

"But hey, Im only Quil Ateara. What would Leah Clearwater want with me?" He finished off sarcastically. Quil couldnt be more full of himself. I rolled my eyes at his conceit.

"Absolutely nothing," Sam finally said and the whole locker room burst with laughter. I couldnt help but chuckle as Sam left with a high chin and Quil with a sheepish grin.

I began to tie my shoes as well and was rushing now. I couldnt wait to get home to see Leah.

* * *

**Leah POV **

I found myself looking out the window, waiting for Jacob. I predicted he went off to practice so I figured I had time to shower, do my hair and find myself some cute pajamas that he'd like.

I never worked this hard for Sam. Simple jeans and a T-shirt.

But with Jacob, I feel as if my makeup has to be perfect. My breath had to be minty even if I hadnt eaten anything. My hair had to be in a certain style. He made me feel as if I had to just be in tact and flawless. I wanted to be...flawless for him. He deserved that.

Finally after rummaging around my drawers I ended up finding some tiny, blue _Nike _shorts and a white crop top. Ive never exposed so much skin but I felt as if I could. Ever since Jacob had taken my virginity, my body felt as if it had been brought to life. Jacob pushed all the right buttons and now I felt my arms, legs, back, neck, hands, feet, and everything else be reached to it's potential. My newly straightened hair was perfect as I brushed it out and watched the window. My mind was racing hard as he pulled in. His stereo was bassing loud and my chest tightened in delight. I smiled.

I waved at him and a smile stretched across his face as he waved back.

"Come up." I instructed. He nodded and he disappeared into his house. I fixed my bed and plopped down on it, landing in the sexiest position I could.

I sighed in happiness when I heard him knocking on the window. Skipping gaily over to the window, I saw that Jacob hung in the tree next to the glass.

"Why didnt you use the front door?" I asked as I unlocked the window.

"I thought this was hotter," he grinned and he wormed in, being sure not to step on my desk.

"You thought right."

He found that funny. His eyes grazed over my outfit in satisfaction. "Nice outfit," he complimented as he wrapped his arms around my torso.

"Thank you."

"You smell good," he added.

"Thanks. I took a shower," I informed him. He played with my hair.

"You straightened your hair."

"I did."

"Looks nice."

The easy conversation we were having seemed awkward. But as I looked into is huge, brown, knowing eyes, I knew we had a lot more to talk about. Until then, just standing here in his strong arms made words useless when our eyes said everything.

* * *

**11:34pm **

Jacob stroked the small of my back as I watched the TV. I wasnt paying much attention to what I was watching as his soft hands eased my spine. I loved the feel of it. Sam couldnt ignite this type of excitement in me. Jacob sent fire through my veins when he touched me. My mind and heart was racing at a million an hour. He made me feel good in ways I couldnt explain. How did I go from such a pup like Sam to getting with a wolf like Jacob?

"Enjoying your show?"

I nodded.

"Good," he purred and pulled my body back into his.

I relaxed on his chest and sighed happily. He kissed my hair.

A commercial came on and he started smooching on my neck. I pushed him off playfully and ignored him.

He tried again and I scooched away just to be funny. My plan back fired when he had me by my waist and was trying to tickle me. I giggled hysterically.

Before I could let him remove my clothes, I pushed his arms away and he still found some way to kiss my cheek.

I sighed and he whispered into my ear. "I love you."

I stopped and looked at him with my eyes wide and searching for assurance. He seemed totally sure of himself and even though he looked sure and ready, I knew that he was just saying he loved me. I knew Jacob all too well.

And since I knew this, I still let him remove his clothes and mine.

* * *

I lay my head peacefully on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. _Thump, thump, thump. _

It matched my own.

I assumed he was fast asleep so as I lay there in my own nude shame. My vision blurred and my eyeballs stung as the hot tears escaped my eyelids. I wiped each tears away hurriedly and sniffled. I didnt even wanna hear myself cry.

I sat up, careful not to disturb him. A few more tears fell before I had wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Le-Leah?" He stirred for a minute but I turned away from him. I didnt want him to see me cry.

"Lee, what's wrong?" he asked.

"S-sorry. I-I didnt mean t-to w-wake you..." I stuttered and sniffled as the tears poured harder.

He gripped my elbow and tried to pull me near him. I rejected his touch and tried to wiggle free. He wouldnt have it.

"Why are you crying?" he demanded.

I didnt answer. He squeezed my elbow and I tried to snatch myself free. "Why are you crying?" he asked again.

"Im not," I insisted. He chuckled and eased his grip on my elbow.

"Leah, my sisters used to play that all the time. It's plain to see you're crying right now. Why are you crying," he asked a last time.

I wiped a few more tears but it seemed as if my eyes wouldnt stop leaking.

"I, just...Im-ugh, er..." I stammered.

"Le-ah-" he whined. "What's wrong?"

It took me a few minutes to get my answer out. This was kind of embarrassing.

"Im just like them," I sniffled.

"Like who?"

"Those little sluts," I finally said. His face twisted in confusion. He had no idea what I was talking about.

"Lee, what the hell are you-"

"Im just another lay in your big ol' book of sluts!"

"Leah, what are-"

"_I love you?_" I quoted him. "Come on Jacob, we both know you said that just to get me to take my clothes off. And guess what? It fucking worked! Ive never been more humiliated in my life."

"Leah, youre not a-"

"Dont even try and tell me Im not. What would you call a girl who cheats on her boyfriend with a guy she claims to hate?"

He tried to find the right words for what I had just said. "Leah, the difference between you and all the other girls Ive been with is that I actually care about you. Leah, Ive been with lots of girls but none of them have made me feel the way you do."

"Jacob-" I started but he stopped me.

"Just, shut up a minute!" He chuckled. "Youre the most...realest girl Ive ever been with. You're beauiful and funny and smart and every girl out there is all the same. Straight haired, ninety-eight pound, blond hair, blue eyes, American Eagle wearing, Facebook loving named Ashely or Taylor. It's nice to have someone who's...different."

"Im not...beautiful." I disagreed.

"Bullshit. Do you know that nearly all the guys on the team think youre pretty? And funny? Any of them would give anything to be your boyfriend. Or just to get you to look at them. They offer to give me rides home just to see you."

His last comment struck me by surprise. I always thought his friends found me disgusting. The cheerleaders always flashed me dirty looks. Now I knew why. Their boyfriends all had crushes on me. That made me smile considering I was always thought of myself as an outcast.

"Lee, I know that saying _I love you _was a bit much, but-"

I waited. He wiped a stray tear from my eye.

"Im so close to falling head over heels." He looked at me with gentle eyes and for good reasons, I believed him. Sam hasnt even said something so sweet to me before. He has said "I love you" millions of times before but never has it sounded so...genuine. He kissed my cheek.

"Ya know what Leah? Fuck everybody else, ok? Just remember us, ok?"

I sighed and a grin crept across my face. "There's an us?"

"Only if you want there to be one," he answered sheepishly.

I did...I did want an..._us. _

**A/N Hey, I know it's been a while...at least a month. My mom took my computer away and I cant update from my phone! :( But for all of you who have stuck with me this long, thank you. :)  
Anyway, while my laptop was out of my possession Ive been reading tons and tons of stories from my phone. My brain has been OVERFLOWING with story ideas that I think you guys would like. So before I lose them all, Im gonna gather all the notes and ideas Ive written down and finally put them up...Yeah, new stories! So, anyway keep reading and keep reviewing cus if you dont my heart will combust into tiny peices as the ashes of my soul are drifted off into an empty sea of nothingness...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Wow alot has been going on in the world,huh? Well I had a birthday on Monday so that was fun. Still a teen, dont feel any different. Haha but praise God and Gaga, Osama is dead. Now we can all shut the hell up. **

As much as I burned for there to be an _us, _my mind always jerked back to Sam. I loved him, I really did but whenever Jacob came around I felt...different. Like a new girl. I usually didnt like change but being a different girl seemed like a nice thought.

Sam had given me some of the best years of my life. Did I really wanna give those years up cus of _Jacob? _

No, I didnt.

Sam was my everything and this whole arrangement wasnt fair to him. Sam has been getting played. Ever since me and Jacob's first kiss. Sam was my boyfriend, not Jacob. I had to wake up and realize that. The sooner I did, the better.

But Jacob was so...

I couldnt even describe it.

I loved being with him. His whole presence was such a rush for me. His smile, his touch...I even found his matted looking, surprisingly soft jet black hair a blessing.

But did I love him like I did Sam. Jacob opened my eyes to some interesting things but did I wanna die for him? Would I get up every morning and make him breakfast? Was he marriage material?

Sam was. Most definitely. Id die for him. Id get up in the morning to make him breakfast.

Maybe my little fling with Jacob was just butterflies I havent felt in a while with Sam. Maybe Jacob was my teenage release of hormones and confused, mixed feelings and emotions. Maybe Jacob was just...a crush?

"Jacob," I started. He closed his eyes and felt my breath on his face.

"Yes, beautiful?"

I sighed, knowing I was about to break his heart.

But I couldnt.

I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks already.

After swallowing, I exhaled. "Nothing," I said.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Absolutely nothing."

He took my naked body into his arms to cuddle and I couldnt help but hold back tears of guilt. I made sure this time he couldnt hear me.

* * *

When I looked to my right this morning, I expected there to be an empty space with messy sheets. I expected there to be a note saying he had to run off to practice.

My heart stopped mid-beat when I saw him there, eyes on me and an adoring smile on his face.

"'Morning," he greeted.

I arched my eyebrows in confusion. "Shouldnt you be at practice?"

He nodded but still made no attempt to get dressed. Why would he stay?

"You stayed," I announced. He nodded again.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Cus Id much rather be here with the beautiful Leah Clearwater than running around a field with a bunch of hormonal, sweaty football players."

I chuckled. "I dont wanna get you in trouble."

He shrugged again. "Each player on the team is allowed to miss two practices. Im fine."

I smiled at the thought of Jacob missing a practice on purpose just to hang out with me. I loved the thought actually but I had to go to the practice anyway.

"Well, the thought was nice but you still gotta go," I told him as I climbed out of bed.

"Why?" he asked.

I picked up my clothes and threw them in the hamper. "I maybe fucking you, but I still have a boyfriend." I informed him.

He rolled his eyes. "Just skip this practice. He wont mind," he was whining now. He didnt even move from his place on my bed.

"I promised him Id come to every practice. That's what girlfriends do."

He pouted for a minute till I gathered all my stuff to take a shower.

"Why are you with him?" he asked nastily. I stopped and gave him a deadly look. He sat back a little and rolled his eyes in envy.

"Dont go there. Not today, Jacob," I warned him as I began to throw him his clothes from off my carpet.

"If not today then when?"

"I dont know. Just...not now," I wished he would just drop the subject. I dont know why I wanted to be with Sam. I just did. I loved him.

"Leah, I-" he started and his voice was softer.

"Drop it," I said viciously.

He tried to speak again. "Lee, it's just that-"

"Shut up." I groaned in the back of my throat and it almost sounded like a growl. He was quiet after that. I apologized and told him to get ready for practice. He did so reluctantly and we drove to school with an awkward silence between us.

* * *

Jacob and I were the talk of practice. We showed up, hand in hand but I quickly snatched my hand back before Sam or Nessie could sight us.

I waved to Jacob before I ran up behind Sam, who was drinking Gatorade on the bleachers. He looked sullen and bored. I giggled lightly to myself as I put my hands over his eyes. He froze and then he began grinning from ear to ear.

"Sweet Pea hand lotion..." he sniffed my hands. "Leah?" he mused. I plopped myself into his lap and he kissed my cheek.

"Hey, Lee." he purred into my neck.

"How's practicing going?" I asked.

"Better since youve arrived."

I mock-rolled my eyes at his cliche' and he only grinned and kissed my cheek again. His eyes shot to Jacob who was heading over to the field with his helmet in hand and jersey on Nessie. I grimaced a little.

"What we're you doing with _him?_" he asked grimly. Sam was hot when he was jealous.

"I just carpooled with him," I said innocently. I also sucked his cock but ya know that's just details.

He eyed him suspiciously then me. "Carpool," he repeated. "That's it?"

I leaned down and my lips tingled and buzzed as they met his. He tasted my cherry lip gloss and smirked.

"Cherry-" he nuzzled my nose. I kissed him again and he squeezed my side. "Your're so sexy." he nuzzled my neck again.

"Hey, Uley! Get in the game!" Jacob yelled furiously and Sam smirked. He kissed my face again and I arose from atop him. I sat on the bench where he sat and I eyed Jacob evilly as the team did another play. He shrugged with a smug smile on his face. I rolled my eyes.

After about fifteen minutes, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and Nessie was there, wearing Jacob's jersey with Bermuda shorts.

"Hey," she said cheerfully. She sat neatly beside me and up close her glittery eye makeup was fading.

"Hi." I said simply.

"So, you been hanging with Jacob alot?" she asked nonchalantly.

Nod. "Yeah."

"Hmm nice." The wind picked up but our conversation didnt. I felt like a nasty, little whore sitting next to her. I had great amounts of sympathy towards her too. She was being played as well as Sam. By me, Jacob _and _her mother. If she only knew. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and hug her.

"You guys close?"

Nod. "Uh huh."

"Really? That's nice."

After a few more minutes of just silence and watching our boys practice, I was growing kind of uncomfortable with her sitting next to me. Just last night her boyfriend was balls deep in me!

I opened my mouth to ask what she wanted but she got up and stood in front of me, blocking my view.

"Im glad that you and Jacob are such close friends, but that's gonna hafta change."

The heat left my body and every thought Id ever had about Nessie disappeared. She stood before me, hands on her hips and whatever she said next determined whether I was a member of her pity party anymore.

"Excuse me?" I asked her politely.

"Did I stutter?" she asked and rolled her brown eyes. She flipped her long, bronze curls behind her shoulder and I wanted to snatch it up and rip it from her scalp.

"I like you, OK? Youre a sweet girl, really. I just dont want you around _my _boyfriend. It's not a jealousy thing. I just...dont want him around you."

"Why?" I questioned. It's not like he likes her anyway.

"Well, I know he has some commitment issues in the past-"

_Past being last night. _

"-but he's grown up. I know he wont give into temptation but-"

_Then why is he banging me and not you? _

"-he loves me. I know he does-"

_ That's funny cus last time I checked he told me, not you, he loves me._

"So, if you could, Id really appreciate it if you just avoided him. We're gonna get married and have a family and...you dont fit into all that. Ok?"

I rolled my eyes at her little fantasy. She was just a ditz lost in the clouds, a virgin with her heart on her sleeve.

"We're just friends." I insisted.

She kinda giggled to herself and put a lock of hair behind her ear. I wonder how many hair flips she'd do before I ripped every strand from their roots.

"Monica and Chandler were just friends but they got married! And had babies!" she was smirking like crazy and I wanted to slap her for her stupid _Friends _reference. She continued. "Anyway, how do I know that for sure? _Just friends? _Sounds pretty raunchy to me, Leah."

We stared each other down. I looked into her brown eyes and she looked into my hazel ones. She was first to speak.

"Anyway, I dont hang around Sam like you do Jacob. So I think it's only fair that you back off of Jacob." she finished.

I stared up as her as if she were stupid. She was in a way. Young, dumb and completely blissful. Being too angry, I couldnt even respond. She waited but I still continued to stare. Why should I hafta answer to her? She was just Nessie.

She rolled her eyes and walked away. "Freak," I heard her whisper under her breath.

"Bitch," I whispered back.

Practice ended shortly afterwards and Sam took me in his arms and kissed me. "Want me to take you home? Or you wanna go someplace private?" He purred into my ear and I giggled.

Jacob was close by and he eyed me with wondering eyes. Nessie was speaking to him but he wasnt even listening. I smirked and turned to Sam.

"Im just gonna kick it at home, ok?" I pouted and bit his bottom lip. He took my lips into his mouth viciously and moaned. His hands roamed to my ass and I clawed at his back.

"Slut," Nessie mixed with a cough as she walked by, limply holding onto Jacob's huge hand. I locked eyes with Jacob as I looked at the sad couple walking towards Jacob's Rabbit. He winked at me and I found a smile. I wasnt as mad as I was before, especially since Sam was here to bring me back to reality.

Little Nessie Cullen better watch where she walks. She comes near me again and Ill see to it that her and Jacob never talk again.

* * *

**3 weeks later **

It was the nearing the end of May and everybody had prom fever. I was more into applying to every college in the state of Washington. And the sad part is I wasnt exaggerating. While every girl went out to buy dresses and shoes, I was at home cramming hard for finals. I was perfectly happy with keeping my head in the books. I know prom is supposed to be the one night a year where a girl can express her true side. A side full of love, hate, beauty, angst, and maybe even lust. A side where you glow in your prettiest dress and finest makeup and prettiest hair and sweetest scents.

I preferred staying outside of all the glitz and the glam. Prom in my opinion was just another way of society to embarrass young girls with low self esteem and bad body perception. Young girls who have hearts floating around the dance floor. It was torture.

"Hey," _he _bit his bottom lip seductively and poked my feet with his pink highlighter. I smiled and nudged him with my toe.  
"Get back to work," I blushed hard at the attention.  
"Id rather get back to you," he reached over and pulled on my shirt sleeve. I kissed his hand, he turned red. My smile was huge as I left him grinning from ear to ear.

Even after three weeks, Jacob and I couldnt find it in each other to stop cheating. We hadnt had sex but we still kiss, and hold hands, and cuddle like we were a couple. I had denied Nessie's wishes of staying away from him. I couldnt. How could I? He was an addiction.

I couldnt help it but I wanted Sam, too. I wanted to kiss him, hold him, love him and maybe one day marry him.

Until then, I wanted Jacob. Always. Maybe forever?

"Hey, will you go to prom with me?" he asked out of the blue. He looked at me with questioning eyes and it caught me off guard. I wouldnt go even if Sam asked me.

"No," I answered him in a bored voice. He smiled and leaned forward. His lips met my ear and he nibbled. His tongue caressed my jaw and neck. It tickled sort of but I held my composure as he tinkered with the nerves and senses around my body.

"Please?" he whispered. I wanted to say yes and go with him just to piss Nessie off. I wouldve if I didnt have Sam who was likely to ask me to prom as well.

"No." I repeated with a smile as he kissed lower to my collar bone.

"Why?" he asked between kisses.

"Cus I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend. Dontcha think it's a red flag if we go together? Then everyone knows our little secret." I teased him with a moan.

He groaned aloud and tugged my hair. My spine tingled and I let out a small squeak of pleasure as he kissed my neck again.

"Oh, they probably already know anyway." he kid. I found that kinda funny.

"Please, Leah? Prom is a week away. Be my date please?" He was using a begging voice. Ive never had a boy boy in such a happy mood for me. He continued to kiss my neck and collarbone and I was adoring the attention. He began to reach for my top and I only laughed.

"You gonna fuck me into going with you?" I wondered.

"I prefer the word 'seduce' but 'fuck' is good, too," he moaned into my ear and I was ready to give in right then.

I climbed out of his lap and a poked him with a highlighter. "Work now, play later."

He pouted but I pushed him back on my bed. He lay there, looking up at me with wide eyes but a smug smile. I placed myself atop of him and my hand crept into his shirt. I felt his muscles and shivered from excitement.

His own hands crept down my jeans and he squeezed my ass. I kissed his cheek and thanked God that there were no flies on the wall.

* * *

I rummaged through my locker trying to find the sweatshirt I left in here yesterday.

After throwing it over my shoulder, I looked into the mirror I had hung in the door. My eyes dropped a little and there were kinda dark cirlces under them. I whipped out my makeup bag and searched for my concealer and eye liner. I smeared it on with one finger and did my best to cover the dark circles. After doing the best I could with the concealer, I lightly applied the eye liner. It smudged a little but I ignored it. I shut my locker and when I turned, the hallway was empty.

Who knew as to why I was so tired? Maybe from last night?

Jacob and I didnt do anything last night. We just kinda held each other till the sun came up. Jacob never actually entered me.

We stayed up all night talking and I fell asleep with prom on my mind. He drove me to school where I met with Sam at the main entrance. He embraced me and well what do you know? He asked me to prom.

I told him Id have an answer by the end of the day. It was 6th period now. I didnt have much time.

I strode into class just as the bell rang and I hadnt realized this was the period I had science. Mrs. Cullen eyed me and grimaced. "Nice for you to join us, Miss Clearwater."

I scoffed and slumped in my seat until class was over.

Mid-teaching, Mrs. Cullen had to leave the classroom and in the time she was gone, I doodled my name and Jacob's in my notes. The heart was huge and animated with stars and flowers surrounding it. In the middle, I had drew in bubble letters _Jacob+Leah. _When Mrs. Cullen came back she looked pissed and she told us to turn in our papers. I ripped the sheet from my notebook and turned it in. The bell rang for dismissal and I was beyond happy. I also didnt wanna face Sam because I knew he'd want his answer.

"Hey beautiful," Sam purred in my ear as I leaned against him on the bumper of his car.

"Hey."

"So...we going to prom or what?" he asked devilishly.

I smiled at him and before I answered, I looked around in search of Jacob. He was sitting on the hood of his Rabbit, earphones in his ears and he was looking down at his notebook. I sighed and turned my attention back to Sam, who was waiting for a yes.

"You are but Im not," I told him honestly and opened the passenger door to his car. He followed me and shut the door in front of him. I glared at him, annoyed.

"Please?" He pleaded in a baby voice.

I pretended to think. "Hmm, no."

He frowned. "Why not?"

I shrugged. "Why would I? Prom just isnt...me. Cant you just come over that night and we can just chill?"

"Lee, prom is-"

"Prom doesnt have to be some huge dance, Sam. Why cant we just make a date at my house?"

He shook his head. He rolled his eyes and gaited towards his side of the car. He slammed the door and we drove in silence.

Why would Sam get pissed about not going to prom?

* * *

**A/N Good? Good...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hello, chicas and chicos! Guess what? 4 months till Abduction and 5 till BD: Part 1! Im in a happy ass mood cus I went on this hour long rant about Vampire Diaries VS Twilight and Breaking Dawn and now my jaw hurts, haha :) so anyway...R&R **

I hadnt talk to Sam in three days. He was still a tad pissed about the whole prom mess but I didnt care too much. Instead of being concerned about prom I was more focused on college. I had my money saved up, thank God. Another reason I shouldnt go to prom. I wasnt gonna blow my whole entire savings on some dress I would only wear for one night.

Finals were done for the most part and prom was only a week away. I heard around school that Jacob was Nessie's date. That pissed me the fuck off. I didnt let him know that as we filled out college applications.

After writing my name on the Name line for the umpteenth time, I put my pen down and examined him as he laid his tall body out on my bed.

I thought about some of the greatest times we've had together and it made a huge, cheesy smile on my face form. I poked him with my finger like he did with me sometimes. His eyes didnt tear away from his paper but he flashed me a white grin.

"Yes?"

"What school you looking at?"

He lifted the clipboard and I read the name. "Seattle?"

He nodded and went back to filling out the sheet. "Yup."

"Why Seattle?" I wondered.

"I want a sports scholarship. The last game of the year determines whether Ill get one or not."

I was truly impressed. Mostly because he said "scholarship," and "determines" in the right context but also because he was aiming so high. A scholarship. Jacob Black get a scholarship?

"Wow, well Ill be there cheering you on, ok?" I promised and he nodded with a grin.

We kept up small talk as we filled out each application. It was nearing around seven o' clock, the time Jacob usually left to eat dinner with his dad and come back over a half-hour later.

As he got up to leave, I kissed him goodbye. He promised to be right back and I nodded ok.

About five minutes after he left, I felt something vibrate through my bed covers. My head jerked up as my eyes shot to Jacob's backpack at the head of the bed. Mustve been his cell phone. I ignored it...till it buzzed again.

I couldnt help but reach my hand inside his bag. I knew damn well it was wrong to read his messages but I was just a little curious. I wasnt hurting anybody.

I opened the first message.

* * *

_Hey, where r u? Ur not with her r u?_

_From: Nessie at 7:08pm _

* * *

I only grimaced.

Had Nessie gotten inside of Jacob's mind as well? Did she turn into some psycho bitch on him too and tell him to stay away from me? Some boyfriend she's got. The second one was a picture file. I opened it and the minute I did I regretted everything I had done in the last 24 hours. I hit myself upside the head and cursed. Mrs. Cullen mustve been grading papers at home and Nessie mustve seen mine. Fuck my life...

When I opened the file, I expected to see some sext of Nessie but instead my hazel eyes widened in shock as I looked down on a photo of the doodles I drew in science.

_"Wat the fuck is this?" _The text caption read under the picture.

I forgot about the fact that this was Jacob's phone and I pressed the "reply" button. My fingers flied across the keyboard.

* * *

_Idk...never seen that b4 in my life. _

* * *

I pressed "send." Focusing on my applications was out of the question now. The phone buzzed a few seconds later.

* * *

_Didnt I tell u to stay away from her?_

_From: Nessie 7:11pm _

* * *

I put the phone down.

Not only did Sam and the rest of the team suspect something but so did Nessie. I began to shake a little.

I fought back a tear or two and started pressing buttons again.

* * *

_We're just friends...calm down_

* * *

I turned his phone off.

I couldnt take much anymore.

I had gotten so low that I was texting his girlfriend, behind his back.

And you know what the shady part is? I had every opportunity to tell Nessie the truth. The truth about me and Jacob. Jacob and her mom.

My fingers shook as I pressed them to my forehead. I was sweating now.

Every logical, smart part of me was saying to be with Sam. Love Sam. Marry Sam. Do everything for Sam.

But every adventurous, exciting part of me was saying be with Jacob. Love Jacob. Adore Jacob. Cherish Jacob.

I wiped away a tear knowing Id have to give up one thing and lose the other. Who knew that just some time ago I hate him? But now...I loved him. I loved Jacob. I love Jacob.

But I followed my brain. Not my heart.

After placing his phone back in his bag, I stared blankly at the application and tapped the pen against the clipboard. This was gonna hurt him more than it was gonna hurt me. It took three years to feel the way I do about Sam. I couldnt ruin that cus I had some fling with Jacob. I wanted Sam. Sam was...the one I wanted.

I sighed dismissively as my bedroom door knob turned. The doorknob clicked and Jacob strode in with a huge grin on his face and his hands behind his back.

Before I could tell him my decision, I got too distracted as to what was behind him. I returned the smiled and cocked my head in confusion. "What?"

He didnt speak as he took two long strides to my bed. He had a smile of pure evil. I loved it.

"Jacob what are you-" I began.

"Close your eyes." He instructed in a low, husky voice. Wetness flushed all over me. I loved it when he talked like that. I did as told.

He ran a hand through my hair and kissed my forehead. "Open your mouth." His breath hit my face and I couldnt help but let out a moan that described every feeling Id ever have for him. The hate. The love. The lust.

My jaw hung open for anything. I expected to taste his erect dick in there because he knew Id allow it.

But instead, I tasted a sweet flavor. A sweet, very fattening, guilty pleasure, thick, delicious, taste bud tingling, flavor. I opened my eyes.

I was face to face with Jacob who had his finger in my mouth and his forehead to mine. I suck the icing from his finger. He swallowed and tried to hide his excitement.

"How'd you know I liked chocolate icing?" I asked him. He exhaled with a laugh and sheepish grin. He blushed red.

"Who doesnt like chocolate icing?" he teased as he dipped his finger in the tub of icing and took a lick of his own. He did it slow and looked me in the eyes as he did. I groaned and had the sudden urge to hump the fuck out of him. He set the treat on my nightstand.

"Seth doesnt. Neither does my mom." I answered his rhetorical question. It was true. I was the only one in the Clearwater house who enjoyed chocolate icing. He smugly kissed my forehead again.

"Where is your mom?"

I honestly didnt know. "Who knows?"

He kissed my neck. "Where's Seth?"

"At a friend's house."

He didnt speak for a while as his tongue explored my neck and collarbone. The feel of his wet tongue on my skin made my nerves jump. I loved the slithery feel. It made me literally tingle in pleasure. "Great," he whispered.

I reached for his shirt but he stopped my hands with his own.

"Go to prom with me." he said simply.

I blushed and shook my head. "Youre going with Nessie." I reminded him and looked to the floor. His face twisted in confusion.

"Nessie?" he sounded disgusted. "Im not taking Nessie to prom."

My ears perked and my head lifted to look at him. "B-but I thought that-" I began to stutter tentatively. My cheeks grew hot.

He began to chuckle. "Leah, I broke up with Nessie yesterday."

I tried not to think about her and her delusions. "Yesterday? Then why was-"

"She's been spreading a rumor we're still together...I know." he rolled his eyes, inflamed. It didnt make any sense.

"She texted you while you were gone."

He didnt look surprised. He just eyed me and cocked a brow. "No way," he chimed sardonically. I kept my giggle in best I could. "It's always the same with Nessie." And he left it at that.

"Why did you break up with her?" I wondered. I was just about to tell him I couldnt be with him this way and he up and dumps his girlfriend. Dont I feel like a bag of shit?

He flashed a proud smile and eyed me up and down. "Why have Nessie when I can have you?" he hummed in my ear. "You're perfect, Leah."

I had to stop him there. "Im not..perfect." I struggled to say the word so gracefully. Sam was perfection. He was the king of perfection.

He saw through my insecurities and put a lock of hair behind my ear. I shivered under his sudden touch and got reassuring goose bumps all over my arms and legs.

"Lee, you may not be _perfect _but youre pretty damn close," he touched my hair again. I touched his back.

Silence took over as I looked into his huge orbs. They were hard and tough on the outside. But once you get your head close enough, you see something in his hard and tough eyes. You didnt just the external blackness when you looked into them. You saw...reason for living. Cheesy, I know but one glance and I knew.

"Dontcha think that breaking up with Nessie could leave you in a shitty spot with Mrs. Cullen?" I asked him and waited for an honest answer.

"Well, yeah. I guess. She already hates my guts as it is. Now that I broke up with her little angel...my grade is going down hill. No scholarship for me." He kinda smiled but I saw it was phony.

"Dont think like that. She's not allowed to fail students just cus she doesnt like them." I reassured him. He kissed my forehead.

"I cant even imagine what Id do without you..." he whispered to more himself than to me. "Leah, I love you."

Then I decided I couldnt take much more. I broke down starting with a croak.

"Leah?"

"Jacob, I cant-"

"Cant? Cant what?" he asked calmly.

The words were caught in my throat. They just sat there, clogging my breathing and making me lose sight of the real world.

"Lee?" he asked a little nervous now.

"Sam asked me to prom and...Im thinking about going with him." I worked the words out slowly, trying not to sound too anxious.

I watched his face as it went from nervous to confused.

"Do what?" he acted as if he hadnt heard me.

"This...us...I know you broke up with Nessie but it's still not fair to her. She truly did love you. She lost her damn mind a little but ya know..." I trailed off.

He went from confused to a tad upset. "Nessie was with me for attention. She's at the height of her popularity when she's with me. Now where is she? At the bottom of the food chain. She's not even 'Nessie' anymore. She's just 'that girl who dated Jacob Black.' "

I ignored him and his nasty attitude. "I have a boyfriend, Jacob. He loves me. I love him and we-"

Jacob sprang up and his heat went with him. My body chilled and I jumped as his huge fist made contact with my wall. He backed away from the wall and there was a dent. I gasped.

"Jacob, listen-" I began, a little bit afraid.

"I told you I loved you and you're going back to...him?" he growled a little and his eyes went dark.

"I never left him." I corrected him.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Youve been toying with my feelings all this time?"

We stared at each other for a few minutes.

I honestly couldnt even respond to him. My mouth was open, ready to answer. But no words came out.

"No one told you to fall in love." I murmured.

He clenched his fist. "Youre the first girl Ive ever opened up to. Youre the first real girl who Ive ever had true feelings for. Excuse the hell outta me for feeling something more than just lust. I didnt know that loving someone could hurt so much," he whined the last part sarcastically.

"Why cant you just admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"Leah, it's okay to say you love me. I wont-"

"How can I love someone like you?" I wondered more to myself than him. "Have you seen yourself? You are the shadiest person Ive ever met. What kind of boy-"

"Leah, that's the past! Ive changed all that! I havent been fucking anybody but _you_. I broke up with Nessie cus I wanted to be with _you! _I told you I love _you!_"

"Jacob, Sam is-"

He put his hand up. "Sam." he growled his name with fury. "You feel something for me, Lee. I know you do!"

"Jacob, it's not like that. I love you but-"

"But what? You wanna marry this kid, huh?"

"Just lemme-"

"No, Leah. It doesnt work like that. You love _me_, Leah! Why would you be with him when everyday is a struggle not to call him by _my _name! _I _took your virginity! You opened up your legs for _me! _One day, youll see that the underdog was on top and that you made a big mistake."

"I know what I want, Jacob! And I want Sam!" I shouted at him, a little unsure of what I was saying.

"Bullshit, Clearwater! I know you better than you know yourself; youre not the type to love and leave. Im more to you."

"Why do-"

Jacob had heard enough. He pushed passed me with a force that made me lose my balance. He caught me, twirled me around and his breath was on my face, furious and vicious.

"Dont you ever look down on me again. Next time you think of Sam just remember _Im_ the one who made you walk with a waddle." His growl was loud as he spoke and I could only stand there, scared of what I had done to him.

He let go of my arm and was out the window with the wind. I stood there and watched as he left. Stupidly, I whispered his name, as if he could hear me. I shut my eyes to keep the hot tears in. How could he say such hurtful things?

As I sat on my bed, I heard his Rabbit start up and vroom away. The engine was loud. He was going fast.

I rolled my body over to look at the ceiling and tried to recap what had just happened. My taste buds tingled for more chocolate icing so I reached over and grabbed the tub.

Using my finger only, I finished the whole thing.

* * *

It was hours later till I could fall asleep.

I didnt cry much. I just laid there, reviewing all the things Jacob had said.

_"You love me!" _

I didnt deny it.

Sighing heavily, I turned on my side and stared at the empty tub that once held icing in it. It was nearing 2am.

A chill brushed up my neck and I shivered. My teeth chattered a little so I pulled the covers over me some more. I got distracted from the time to look up at the wall Jacob had punched. The dent was not as big as I thought.

A shadow moved on the wall and my hands froze. An intruder?

I forgot I left my window open so I shut my eyes and hoped I was dreaming. The window was being shut gently. The shadow was man-ish and my heart restarted when I heard a husky voice whisper, "Leah? Lee, you awake?"

I rolled my eyes. "Go away."

He scoffed. "Dont be like that."

"Leave."

He switched the light on and sat near my feet. "Leah, listen-"

I sat up and pointed my finger at him, ferociously. "No, _you _listen! Every time you mess up, you think you can fix it by just coming in through my window and charming your way back into my good graces! Not everything can be resolved with a nice, hard fuck, ok?" I grunted in an unladylike way and he looked at me shocked.

"I didnt come here to fuck. I wanted to apologize. I went to..._Jacob's Happy Place _and I knew I said some pretty fucked up things, ok?"

"That makes two of us...now leave." I grimaced and he only sneered.

"Just lemme finish. Lee, Im sorry. Im sorry I yelled at you. Im sorry I punched the wall. I didnt mean to scare you-"

"You? Scare me? Please." I rolled my eyes, knowing he had had scared me.

He only sighed, knowing he wasnt getting anywhere with his apology. "Fine. Ill just leave you to cool off then. Bye, Lee." He got up to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait,um...dont leave. I said, fearful of being alone.

He looked down at me in confusion then he grinned sheepishly. "You want me to stay?"

I let his arm go and scoffed trying not to sound too needy. I nodded.

Jacob sat back down on my bed and touched my hand softly. "Leah," he exhaled. "Im so sorry." I wasnt even close to forgiving him.

But something told me to. I leaned towards him and our lips met.

They were soft and delicious as I nipped at them. He kissed like an angel.

My hand ran though his soft, black hair and he rubbed my lower back. I gave into his light touch easily.

He started where he always did.

Jacob's moist lips invaded my neck with sweet, tender pecks and nips. A smile crept upon my face before I shut my eyes.  
As he descended to my chest, the kisses got heavier. Wetter.  
His tough fingers roamed over the hem of my shirt as he straddled me. His expression went from wondering to angry as his hands flew to the collar of my V-neck. Within seconds, he had ripped the clothing off of my body. I moaned as my bare chest was revealed to his accepting eyes. I arched my back to him and he ran his hands over my wanting-no, needing-breast.

"Goddamn it, Leah. I never wanna see you with clothes on again. Cus I swear to God, Ill rip the clothing right off your body."

I let out another desperate, needy moan. My nipples were hard as ever and now Jacob was just teasing me. He nipped lightly then bite down with more force. I went insane with wetness.  
His kisses grew more sensitive as his hand reached down for my underwear. His fingers explored through my wetness.

He watched carefully as my face changed. The first finger was always the best. It gave hope and promise for more penetration to come. I wanted to come.

I whined in happiness and he took my cries of joy as an indicator to enter a second finger. I squeezed the sheets in pleasure. "Jacob..." I moaned, breathlessly.

"I wanna hear a scream, Clearwater." he was saying.

I couldnt eveb produce a proper English sentence as he put his fingers deeper into my soaked twat. I growled in almost anger, remembering what he said earlier. I could just hate him for saying something so conceited!  
But my body rejected the hatred I wish I felt for him.

"Leah," he moaned as he went deeper, my hips grinding automatically to the rhythm his fingers had going. The build up of my first orgasm burst out of my vaginal walls. I half screamed and Jacob, who had his eyes closed, threw his head back and smirked.

"Music to my fucking ears." He flashed me the smile of a jackass. I loved it.

He slid his fingers out of my pussy and looked at his two fingers sheepishly.

I returned the smile devilishly.

He slowly licked his index finger of my juices. "Taste sweet," he noted. I took his middle finger into my mouth, tasting myself. He got hard all over again and grunted in the back of his throat.

"Here I am, bearing all and your pants are still on." I said sweetly, batting my eye lashes at him. I lifted myself up on my knees and he got to his feet.

"Maybe we should get rid of this shirt," I joked as my fingers ran over his collar and just as he did mine, I found unknown strength to rip it from his body. He bit his lip and blushed.

I began to kiss his chest the same way he did mine. Soft and tender. As I got lower towards his hardness, he put his hands in my hair to guide me to the right spot.

Using as much roughness as possible, I yanked his pajama pants right off his legs. I was still amazed by his size.

"On your knees. Now," he commanded. I did as I was told and without being told, I began to suck.

He gave me reassuring moans as I worked on him. I remembered the first time I had done this. I was so nervous. Kinda shy. Now I had a huge smile on my face, dripping wetness onto my own bedroom floor.

"Jesus, Lee-" he swallowed his words and I looked up as I took in more inches. His head was thrown back like before.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked as I stroke him.

"Dont fucking tease me..." he was pleading. After two more strokes, I entered him back into my hot, drooling mouth.

I licked the head of his dick, taking in almost a mouthful of pre-cum. He whined once more before gathering himself. I didnt even bother to wipe my mouth as his taste lingered in my mouth.  
He stepped out of his pants completely and approached me. I climbed onto the bed and laid down on my back, legs separated. Missionary was his favorite position. He loved to dominate.

His rough hands wrapped around my waist and he yanked me towards his hips. He yanked my underwear and sweatpants off together. I was soaked.

"Wet much?"

"All for you. Do you love me enough to have brought a condom?" I kinda mocked him.

He kissed my neck and sucked on my earlobe. "Honestly I didnt think Id be forgiven so easily. I didnt think to bring one. "

My face fell. Well there goes my night.

He continued to talk. "But I mightve snuck a few into your drawer last time."

I lit up again as he reached over me, opened my nightstand drawer and grabbed a condom. He ripped the plastic wrapper off with his teeth and pulled the condom out. He lifted himself, slid the latex onto himself and when he heard the snap his eyes met mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him down to my level. I opened my legs up for him and the moment I did, he entered me and the real moans began.

"Ohhh," I started softly, closing my eyes.

"I wanna make you fucking scream." he muttered as he picked up his pace to a speed that caused enough friction to make my legs quiver in pleasure.

He took hold of my waist with a stronger grip this time, his hip thrusting into mine causing me to fist the bed sheets.

"Harder," I begged through light gasp. He knew I wasnt too proud to beg so he did as commanded.

His hands roamed over my breasts and he pinched my nipples, hard. Blood rushed to my head and I was gone. Over the edge. On Cloud 9. My toes curled and I reminisced back to the day I saw Jacob pounding Mrs. Cullen and her toes curled. This feeling was like that times ten.

"Jacob...Ohh...fuck-" I bit my bottom lip and needed to claw at something. He pounded harder and towered me, groaning louder than I was. As he thrust himself into me faster, our bodies got tighter and I reached up to touch his sweating face. The heat was almost impossible and when Jacob hit the sweet spot, I whined and squealed as I hit my second orgasm of the night.

"Ohh, Jacob...f-f-fuck..." I legs shook and squeezed my left tit.

He came down to may face, balancing his weight on his hands on both sides of my head. Jacob grin was wide as was mine.

I looked down at our joined bodies and I remembered how cautious Jacob was when he took my virginity. We were both slick with sweat.

"You like my big cock, Leah?" he teased as I began to grind on his boner.

"It's not how big. It's how mean." I told him as I eyed my favorite Lady Gaga poster with pride. Jacob took that as a challenge.

"Oh, really?" he growled. He rammed himself into me mercilessly and I had nothing to hold onto but myself as I howled in ecstasy. He seemed satisfied as he pulled himself out of me. He used his huge arms to flip my body around.

"You want mean? I'll show you _mean." _

I giggled like a school girl as I propped myself on my hands and knees. Before I knew it, he was in me, pounding harder than before. His muscles wrapped around my hips, keeping me close. I looked back at him and his mouth was half open, looking down at my helpless vagina being beaten by his huge member. He was pumping as hard as he could, the heated contact sending tingles all through my tight, yearning pussy. I held onto the headboard of my bed and squeezed my tit even harder.

"Oh, fuck! Jacob, fuck me!" I cried out, almost losing myself.

He grunted and slapped his hand hard against my right ass cheek. I yelled out in satisfaction. Jacob reached over and kissed my shoulder. He lifted me up with one hand and continued to punish me. He made his way to where he was hitting it the hardest and rubbed my clit hard.

"Scream for me, Leah. Come one." He kissed my shoulder again. "Please come. Cum all over my hard cock." he was begging now. I lifted my arms to wrap them around his neck. My nails dug deep into his back and he cried out as well.

Suddenly, his pace slowed but I wasnt even close to coming.

"Dont stop. Please..." I whined with the taste of need in my mouth.

"Leah, wait." his husky voice was strained.

"No," I declined, not listening to him.  
I believe I was so close to the edge, I saw vivid images flash across my mind. I saw a confused Sam. Then I saw a hurt Sam. Lastly I saw an angry Sam. All three disgusted me so I only went down harder on Jacob's dick trying to make them go away.

"Leah, I-" he said through grit teeth.

"Keep going."

Jacob sighed and brought me closer to his chest, his huge hands covering my own as we both gripped my flopping tits.

"Come on, Leah. Scream for me. I wanna hear you scream my _fucking_ name! I want you to explode on my hard cock!"

I threw my head back over his shoulder and he did his final smashing till my pussy and his cocked exploded on each other, taking our bodies to the oblivion.

"Ahh, fuck Jacob!" I screamed. "Oh my God! Jacob..." my wetness overflowed along with his hot semen that was trickling from his dick into my filthy, tight pussy.

He groaned viciously and his body went slack. I did a few last grinds before I laid down on my side, Jacob still inside me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder again.

He rested his forehead on my shoulder and I felt his hot breath on my back.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

The sweat of our bodies covered each other and I brushed a stray lock of hair out of my face.

"I love you," I exhaled, absolutely positive of what I was saying.

He pulled out in between my thighs and pulled the condom off. "Shit," he murmured.

"What is it?" I asked, smiling like an idiot. He put before me a piece of busted latex with thick white semen all over it. The condom had broken.  
I didnt freak the way the old Leah would have. I simply took it from him, tossed it to the side and kissed him softly.

He stared at me confused so I just nibbled on his ear. "Dont worry about it, stud." I whispered naughtily. Jacob eyed me in disbelief.

"Just trust me." I reassured him, thinking about the Plan B One-Step my mom had stashed in her medicine cabinet.

Jacob, unsure, wrapped me up in his arms and I gazed up at the white crescent moon. He kissed my cheek.

"Leah?"

"Hmmm?"

"I just want you to know that if Sam were to ever hurt you..."his voice trailed off.

"Yes?" I said for him to finish.

"If Sam were to ever hurt you just know that I love you and Ill always be here, ok?"

I arched my brow in confusion but I shrugged anyway. "Um, ok. Thanks. I love you, too Jacob."

With a kiss on his nose, I dozed off with pleasant thoughts on my mind.

* * *

When I awoke, my body was still in a good mood.

The first thing I saw was Jacob, sitting up and chewing on his thumbnail. When I opened my eyes completely, he grinned.

"Morning, beautiful." he said, stroking my face.

I rolled my eyes and thought otherwise. "Morning," I said back and kissed his cheek.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked lovingly.

My dreams came flashing back to me and I remembered the wonderful night we shared last night.

"I had a strange dream."

He rubbed my back and hesitated. "Tell me."

I sat up and blushed like I had a fever.

"Well while we were making love...I saw Sam. Like he walked in, saw us and he looked so...perplexed. Then he looked hurt. Like he had been stabbed or betrayed. Then he looked...mad. So mad. Like he could just explode. I looked at him and he only got angrier by the second. And the fucked up part of it is, we didnt even have the power to stop. And then he left. The dream was over."

I reminisced the dream that seemed so colorful and real, it was unbelievable. Jacob looked worried and concerned.

He sighed nervously and took my hands in his own.

"Um, Leah about that..."  
"Yes?"

He looked at me pathetically and kinda frowned. "Um, Leah...that wasnt a dream."

"What?" I questioned him.

"Last night, while we were making love Sam did walk in. He saw us. He looked at us and he did look hurt. I tried to stop but I just couldnt. You looked straight at him and you just..." he didnt finish that last statement. " "Leah, Im really sorry." he finished.

**A/N Im just a holy fool, oh baby hes so cruel but Im still in love with Jacob, baby...how bout that lemon?Took me days to write...hope you liked it REVIEWS R LOVE **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

Jacob seemed sympathetic towards the situation. He didnt say anything discouraging like "it was bound to happen sometime" or "oh well."

I sighed and prepared to take a shower. I didnt wanna smell like sex and Jacob when I went to Sam's to apologize.

"Will you stay till I come back?" I asked as I climbed out of bed.

He didnt hesitate. "You sure you dont want me to come with you? I dont want you to drive while youre vulnerable."

"Sam's house isnt that far. Ill be back in like twenty minutes."

"A lot can happen in twenty minutes, Lee."

I got into his lap and kissed him hard on his lips. "If Im gonna be rejected, I wanna do it alone. He's probably freaking out. I have to see him before he does something to hurt himself."

He kissed me back.

"This isnt your fault, ok?" he tried to comfort me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, it is."

He didnt respond so I got out of his lap and made my way to the bathroom to reluctantly wash him off of me.

The water burned my skin and I didnt even flinch. The only thing I could think about how amazing my night was and how terrible this morning would be. Tonight was prom, too. Sam had it bad for me. He must be really embarrassed.

After I turned the water off, I brushed my teeth and brushed out my hair. Wrapped in my towel, I snuck into my mother's room.

She was fast asleep, her head buried into the pillow, snoring. I opened her medicine cabinet and took one pill from the box. I rushed out and used tap water to flush the pill down my system.  
Jacob was fully dressed when I came back into my room.

"Good luck," he snorted when I finished getting dressed.

I ignored his sarcasm and left for Sam's, thinking the whole car ride over about how much heartbreak I had caused.

* * *

His mom answered the door.

"Oh, Leah! Hi, sweetie!" she embraced me and shook me up a little.

"Hey, Ms. Uley. Is, um...Sam home?" I asked her when she let me go.

"Yes, of course. Go right up and see him." She gestuered me inside and I smiled politely as I passed her.

Ms. Uley was always a nice woman. She seemed to like me but I highly doubt she would after today. Sam was a complete momma's boy ever since his dad left.

Sam's bedroom was at the end of the hall upstairs. He usually had pictures of us on his bedroom door but all that was there was white paint and rips of paper. The floor in front of his door was covered with torn and ripped up pictures of mostly me and some of him. I inhaled nervously and knocked.

"Mom, I already told you Im not-" he began when the door swumg open but stopped short when he saw me. Before I could speak, I no longer saw his face but the white of his door.

I rolled my eyes. "Real mature, Sam." I hissed.

"What do you want?" he replied nastily.

"To talk."

"I wanted to talk three days ago."

I gave him that one. "True, but please just open the door."

"Why? Im just gonna end up slamming it in your face again."

I wanted to kick the door down. But I didnt have the nerve or leg power to do so. So I begin to beg.

"Sam..." No answer. A pout began to form across my face.

"Sammie?" I used the old nickname I had for him. I havent called him that since we were juniors. After a few moments of silence, I heard him sigh and he unlocked the door. He opened it and groaned.

When I entered, his room was a mess. Usually I could see Sam's floor but right now I was afraid I was gonna step on something valuable.

"So..." He extended the word out.

"I came here to-" I began but he put his finger over my mouth.

"Did he slip you something?"

"What?" I asked him and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Did he drug you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No..."

He pulled his finger away and closed his eyes. His fist tightened, his knuckles getting whiter. "You guys fucked..."

I nodded.

"And you did it willingly?"

I nodded again, ashamed.

He was doing his best to keep breaking down. The hurt I saw last night was deep in his eyes. I cringed inside knowing I caused that pain. He looked sick.

"Why do I have the feeling this isnt the first time you guys have done this?"

I didnt answer.

"He took your virginity, didnt he?" He asked and sat on his bed.

"Sam-" I tried to apologize.

"I knew it! All this time, I knew something was up! I didnt wanna believe it but..." he trailed off, head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But if you wanna blame someone, blame me. None of this is Jacob's fault."

"To hell with Jacob. Ive had it with Black! He acts like he owns the fucking world! He did this just to irk me, I swear he did!"

That last statement struck me by surprise. "So youre saying Jacob only came onto me cus I was _your _girlfriend? Are you saying I couldnt have gotten Jacob any other way?"

"Im saying that this is probably just a scheme to take me away from you. I know him well enough," he growled and had fiery in his brown eyes.

"You dont know him at all," I protested. He looked at me as if I were crazy. Which I probably was.

"He's not playing a game, Sam. From your point of view, it was just a fuck. But Jacob does actually have feelings for me. He asked me to prom. He dumped Nessie for me, for Christ's sake! None of this is about you! I know I shouldve broken up with you first before I let it get to here but I just couldnt, ok? I love you, Sam. I didnt want to let you go or hurt you. Im really sorry it's just that..." I couldnt finish.

He was silent for a minute. He stepped closer and closer to me. I was backed into the wall and his hot breath was invading my senses. He put his index finger through a belt loop and sighed.

His voice was low as he spoke. "I wouldve done anything to just be inside you. I wanted us to experience it..._together._ I wanted us to feel _each other. _I wanted to make you scream _my _name."

''He could have any girl his little heart desired. Why did he have to take you?" he was mumbling. His voice was muffled as if he would begin to cry. His hand crept lower. I didnt resist as he undid the button and zipper.  
His hand found it's way into my underwear. He looked up at me as he put one finger into my aching yet wet and yearning heat. I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

It felt so unfamiliar when Sam did this. His hands were newer than Jacob's. I felt pure and holy with Sam.

He put in another and pumped me hard. I squirmed under him and my core was beginning to set fire in my pussy and legs. My hands found my breast and I squeezed them from under my shirt.

"Sam..." I wanted to stop before it got too far. Let's see how backwards it is. I felt like a cheater when Sam did it but I was perfectly fine when Jacob did it.

He took his hands out of me and watched as I struggled to button up my jeans again.

I just stood there, face to the ground.

"Leah, I love you. I had so many plans for us. Prom, marriage, kids..." his voice trailed as he sat back down on his bed. I cringed at the thought of spending the rest of my life with him.

"Do you love me, Leah?"

"Of course I do."

He stared at me for a minute. "Do you love Jacob?"

With every fiber of my being. I'll love him till the world ends and it's Judgement Day. Id go to the grave being in love with Jacob Black.

I bit my lip and he took my silence as a yes. He sighedm unsatisfied. I recognized the hurt and betrayal in his dark eyes. I felt terrible. He got up, went over to his nightstand, took something out and turned to me. He handed me a rectangular piece of paper with flashy colors and glitter on it.

A prom ticket.

"I bought two for us to go together."

I was speechless. Sam began to speak again.

"You know what you call a girl who cheats on her boyfriend with his football teammate? A _whore." _

My eyes widened. "Im not a whore!" I screamed at him.

He smirked a little. "Judging my your actions, I think otherwise."

That's when I truly exploded.

"I love Jacob like there's no tomorrow! I wanna be with him till Im dead and the world burns over. I wanna marry him and give him babies. Dont call me a whore because he got to places with me where you couldnt! Dont you ever look down on him again! Or me! He wanted to stop because he saw you in my doorway! If you wanna blame someone, Sam, blame me! I let him take my virginity. I knew what I was doing, ok? But I didnt do it out of lust cus Samuel Uley, _I am not a whore_!"

I was keeping my cool before. I refused to let Sam call me a whore when I had only had sex with one person and I was actually in love with him.

He looked at me with shock. Id never yelled at him like that before.

"It's me or him."

I looked up at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Im not gonna be here crying over you anymore. It's me or _him." _

Sam was always the sweet kind. Any other boy would dump me right on the spot. But Sam liked to hold on to what couldve been.

* * *

When finally made it home, I walked sluggishly up to my bedroom hoping Jacob was still there.

As promised he was, spread across my bed, watching TV. He didnt look too focused on what he was watching. He jerked up when he saw me.

"Hey...um, how'd it go?" he asked.

The hot tears burned my eyes as they threatened to escape. I sniffled and he got up from my bed.

"Well, ugh...he dumped me." My voice cracked and Jacob exhaled.

Before a single tear could leave my eye I rushed into his arms and he took me in, acceptingly. I didnt wanna cry so hard-I didnt even know Id cry so hard-but the tears kept coming one after the other.

He laid back down, turned off the TV and kissed my head. "Im sorry, Lee."

"I gave him three years of my-" the rest was muffled and mumbled and I buried my face deeper into Jacob's hard chest.

"I know, I know. Im sorry. Just let it all out. Dont hold back." he was saying as he rubbed me more.

Sam had been my rock for all this time and now that he didnt want anything to do with me left me kinda broken and mad. I dont regret what I said to him cus I meant it. I only wish I had done the smart thing and broke up with Sam before it got to the point where he walked in and saw with his own eyes. I wouldnt wish that on anybody. Not even Nessie.  
Why didnt I do what Jacob did and just leave Sam like he did Nessie? He seemed more stable and okay with us breaking up than I expected him to be. I expected him in tears and agony but he seemed to be kind of fine when he cut me off.

I wiped away all the tears and used his shirt to dry my face. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Tonight's prom. We're gonna go together, hand in hand. I dont give a fuck anymore, Jacob. Im tired of hiding _us..._" I kissed his cheek.

He hesitated them smiled. "You sure?"

"Yup," I nodded wildly. He kissed me hard on my lips and his sweet breath invaded my nose.

"That's my girl..." he nipped my lip and kissed me again.

* * *

My mother had tons of little mini skirts in her closet that could be passed off as dresses.

She didnt really wear any of them anymore. I asked her over the phone if I could take a look at them.

I opened her walk in closet and searched. Jacob was out renting a last minute tux so I wanted to surprise him with something hot. Something exciting. I didnt want to bore him some skirt and tank top I pulled out of my drawer. The theme for our prom was "Hollywood." I didnt like it considering I hated anything that had to do with pop culture. I stayed out of the media's way.

"Hollywood, hollywood..." I kept mumbling as I searched around my mother's closet. I really hoped I found a dress that would show how much fun of a girl I could be. At school I was probably known as little Virgin Mary.

Just when I was about to give up and leave, something caught my eye.

I turned and saw bright red material hanging on the wall. I stepped closer to it, reached out and felt the fine material.

"Silk," I noted and took the dress off the hanger, then compared the red of the dress to my russet colored skin. It was gorgeous.

I strip down to my underwear and bra and tried the dress on. It was a pin up girl type dress with a low neck line. It stopped down at mid thigh. I did a swirl in it and bent over making sure it truly fit. This dress made my curves around my hips and waist more noticeable, my breasts filled out the bust perfectly and it was tight enough to show off my ass. A grin formed across my face. I might as well been naked.

Id seen tons of older movies with pin up girls in them. With some cat eye makeup, red lipstick, tall shoes, and some curls, Id look Hollywood perfect.

I took the dress off and relaxed. Sam kept finding his way back into my mind. I tried to shake him but with no luck, I began to cry again. I had shed so many tears I didnt realize that it was nearing six o' clock. The prom would be starting in about an hour.

There was lots of work to be done.

I gave myself a foot bath and pedicure when I found a shade of red in my mother's medicine cabinet. The toe spacers between my toes tickled as I looked around my own closet for some heels. My sweet, peep toe, black pair of Stilletos stuck out to me were perfect. I remember my mother bought them for me to as a graduation present last year. I only wore them once. I set them by the dress that was slung neatly on my bed.

My mom had showed me how to work the curling iron once but I wasnt really paying much attention. I really wished I had cus I almost burned myself trying to curl it the way a pin up girl would. I failed terribly so I swept my long, black hair to one side of my neck and prayed I could find a pin or something to hold it there.

When my mother came home she asked if she wanted my help. I declined believing I could do this by myself. I burned myself a few times. Sue did my makeup for me just how I liked it. Cat eyes with the dark red lips.

"You look beautiful," she was saying as she put her favorite pair of pearl earrings in for me. I hated earrings but these were quite pretty, actually. Sue also put curlers in my hair so the curls were fresh by the time Jacob came to pick me up.

I slid into the dress with ease ans my mommy zipped it up for me. I did a look over in the mirror and sighed.

"You really do look beautiful, ya know." Sue said as I sat on my bed. I shook my head in disbelief. I looked like same old Leah to me. Night was here and the sky was navy. My hands shook as I reached for my shoes. Was I...nervous? Over something as simple as prom?

"Sam's a lucky guy," she added as she rubbed my shoulder.

"Im not going with Sam." I told her and she looked back at me confused.

"Whaddyou mean?"

"We broke up this afternoon." I didnt go into detail.

My mom looked crushed. Sam was my mother's absolute favorite person ever. He was nice, polite, a real gentlemen. My mother was gonna have quite the bitch fit when she found out Jacob was my date. Not only did the students know of Jacob's reputation but so did parents all around La Push. I prayed Jacob didnt mess up when he got here.

I heard the doorbell and jumped. Adrenaline ran all through my veins as my mother went to answer it. Curlers were hanging lazily in my hair and I scrambled to get them all out. My hair was more waved then it was curled and I was perfectly fine with that. I swept it all to one side, put in the pin, slid on my shoes and grabbed my clutch that contained a tampon (just in case) a hair tie (in case my hair got too crazy), condoms, my cell and my house key.

I got cold feet as I heard the door open, a greeting exchanged between my mother and Jacob, and my heart thumping fast. I looked in the mirror once more, sprayed some perfume and switched out the light.

Here I was...going to prom. Not with Sam Uley but Jacob Black...the boy of my dreams.

The steps I had to take towards the stairs were slow and precious to me. I didnt wanna rush and seem anxious. I stopped when I got to the top of the stairs.

My mother turned to look up at me and Jacob followed.

"Jesus, Leah," he whispered to himself when I began to walk down the steps. For once in my life, I felt like a princess. I felt a gorgeous glow all around me as they stared at me. I prayed to not fall.

He looked quite handsome himself. He gelled his hair back a little and shaved some. His tux was black with the bow tie and everything. I never seen him so handsome. He cleaned up good. In his hands he held a plastic box with a flower in it. The corsage.

I blushed as he stared at me in awe. He took my hand and pulled my close.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered into my ear.

"Same to you."

He opened the plastic case, took the corsage out and handed the case to my mother who watched suspiciously but happily. I could see she was excited for me even though Jacob wasnt the ideal son-in-law.

"You didnt have to get me a corsage." I told him as he slipped it on my wrist. A white rose.

"Yeah, I did. If Im gonna do this I wanna do this right." He kissed my cheek and I burned almost as red as my dress. My mom had pulled the camera out of the kitchen drawer and took a pic of us just like that. My mom liked candid pictures more than any kind of picture. After taking a few more, I insisted we leave. I was somewhat really excited. Excited to show everyone how much fun I, Leah Clearwater was. I kissed my mommy goodbye, promised to be home by midnight, and set out to show off my new found confidence.

**A/N Hello, Little Monsters! Paws up! How many of you guys bought "Born This Way?" I did! Bought it first day cus thats how beast I am. Ok, Im not beast but Im pretty cool, k? Reviews r love...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Have you guys seen the "Abduction" trailer yet? THAT SHIT LOOKS GOOD! Hell yeah, I'm gonna go see it. In fact, I might be a tad more excited to see Abduction than Breaking Dawn. *GASP* But today of course people were like "You only wanna go see it cus Taylor Lautner is in it." And Im like no shit I wanna see it cus Taylor Lautner is in it. What you want me to deny it? For all those who havent seen it yet, I highly recommend you do. Taylor looks very sexy, very grown up in it and of course Lilly Collins is always wonderful to watch. Although the movie hasnt come out yet, Ive already spotted a few loop holes in the story...but Ill keep them to myself till everyone has seen the trailer.**

I clutched the ticket in my hand, sweat on my palm.

"Nervous?" Jacob asked as he pulled into the school's parking lot. It was around seven thirty so we were "fashionably late."

I nodded a little but then shook my head. "Naw."

"Hmmph."

He parked, killed the engine, and hopped out. He came over to open my door and I did my best to get out the car without my dress riding up my thighs. I wobbled a little in the heels a bit but Jacob held onto me as we walked to the entrance. I should've practiced walking in these shoes a little before I left.

When we entered, the gymnasium was dim lit with glitter and cameras everywhere. The hard gym tile was replaced with red carpet and the stereo was blasting. I handed a junior my ticket and she gave Jacob and I a stamp on our hand to enter.

"Sure you're not nervous?" he smirked a little as he looked around the gym. The Hollywood sign the art club made hung high over the deejay booth.

"Positive."

"We dont have to be here." He said reassuringly.

I clutched his hand tighter and realized I was almost as tall as him in these shoes. Jacob was six foot something and I was face to face with him. I usually only came up to his chest. It was nice to not be on my tippy toes for once. As I began to feel pride in my height, Jacob leaned over and began to whisper in my ear.

"I wanna make a promise. Since we're now an official, legitimate couple I want us to have at least _one _slow dance together."

Since Jacob was my _boyfriend _it would be kind of appropriate for us to have our first dance.

"You promise?" I put my pinkie up and he looped his around it.

"I promise."

We held our pinkies there for a minute. He leaned it and filled the space between us. Jacob's warm lips met mine sweetly and I wanted to hold him there forever.

He broke it off and pecked my lips once more.

"But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Have fun, ok?"

I nodded and kissed him again.

* * *

By eight thirty, at numerous amount of girls came up to me ask if I was dating Jacob. Of course, I nodded my head "yes" and received some dirty looks. Jealousy is so ugly.

I didn't have any shame in dating someone who had a bad reputation. I didn't give a fuck if they thought I was slutty with my low neck line dress or Stilletos and my outrageous amount of leg showing. I could care less if they thought I was still a virgin. To be perfectly honest, no one's opinion except mine and Jacob's mattered anymore.

I saw Sam a few times as well. He was standing as far away as possible from the football team, on the other side of the gym,trying to avoid them. It's never happened to me but I know it must be really embarrassing and awkward to be on the same team as the guy who stole your girl. And the fact that the whole team probably knew too made it even worse. He was smart to exclude himself. Sam had friends on the team but maybe he just wanted to be alone.

Nessie was there, of course. She wore a white mini that had no back and looked two sizes too small. Her makeup and hair looked nice. I felt kinda bad when I saw she didn't have a corsage on her wrist and I did. Her dress matched it perfectly.

I mostly saw her sitting at her table, alone, watching her friends as they danced and laughed and enjoyed themselves. She joined them a few times but sat back down when she couldn't hold in her tears anymore. Guilt washed over me.

And to top thing off on our awkwardness, Mrs. Cullen was chaperoning. Icing on the fucking cake.

I sighed as I sat back down from the dance floor. It had been an hour since we arrived at all I had done was danced. The deejay played some really good songs for grinding which I was thankful for considering I couldn't dance for my life.

"I'll be right back, ok?" Jacob whispered in my ear and kissed the lobe.

"OK," I giggled and he nipped at it. I laughed more as he traipsed off, probably to go see his teammates, who looked pretty handsome as well.

Sitting there and twiddling my thumbs, I tryed to find ways to keep myself from looking like I didn't have a date. I had gotten two messages when I checked my phone. One from my mother, reminding me to be home by twelve and the other was actually from Sam.

_U look pretty_

_From: Sam 7:45 pm_

I read it over a few more times before responding.

_You look quite handsome yourself...do u hate me?_

_To: Sam 8:38pm_

It took him a while to respond.

I credited him for still showing up. I wouldn't have the balls to show up after the events that took place this afternoon. Especially with rumors and people pointing fingers and gossiping.

_i could never hate u. Do u hate me?_

_From: Sam 8:41pm_

_no, have fun :) 3_

_To: Sam 8:41pm_

Just as I began to look up, I was greeted with two, big, brown, innocent eyes.

"You look nice," Nessie chirped politely as she looked me over in surprise.

"Thanks. Same to you."

She nodded and looked down. "Mind if I sit?" she pointed to the chair adjacent to me.

"Go ahead."

She sat at faced me. "You're here with _him, _aren't you?" she asked, her eyes saddening by the second.

I nodded.

"Are you guys like an actual, like, couple now?" she pouted her pink lips.

Another nod.

Her eyes shut in terror and she rose up. I got goosebumps when she turned away in pain, holding in tears. I wanted to pat her on the back and say "don't cry, he's just a boy" or "there's plenty of other fish in the sea," but I didn't cus that'd make me look like a sarcastic bitch.

"Well, um...have fun, okay?" was the last thing she said before rushing off, holding her mouth.

What Sam did to me this afternoon I don't call being dumped considering I told him that I chose Jacob.

Now what Jacob had done to Nessie, that shit is straight up dumped. Abandoned. Left overs for another.

Jacob came up behind me and kissed my neck but I pulled away.

"Talking to Nessie?"

"Yup, and I feel like shit."

"Don't. It's an act." He rolled his eyes and extended his hand.

I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor, where the music was the loudest and went the hardest.

"I don't think she's acting, Jacob. I think she's really hurt. Those looked like real tears."

"Someone get her an Oscar then." He growled.

It's a bit way back but "_Dont Matter_" by Akon began to play. Jacob twirled me to have my back pressed against his chest. I smiled as he buried his face and kissed the tender skin there. I put my arm on his right cheek to hold him close. We rocked slowly back and forth.

I hummed along with the lyrics and Jacob did, too. The song fit too perfectly. His hands roamed on my bare thighs and it tickled.

"What I say about you wearing clothes?"

"You never wanna see me in them again."

"That's right but this dress I'll accept," he replied with a huge smiled as we rocked more. I grinded a little hard on his lap and he responded with his arms wrapping securely around my waist. My eyes closed and I let the song drift into my thoughts.

Tonight was perfect. No fighting. No pain. No one mattered to me right now but Jacob. I was still in shock about how just a few months ago, I despised the man I was letting touch me this way. Did I change him? Had he really changed? Had I, Leah Clearwater, changed the promiscuous Jacob Black into the one-women Jacob Black? Did I have the power in me to change a boy's complete way of living? Did I change his opinion on sex? Love? Why did he love me? Of all people. Was I woman enough for him? Him man enough for me? Was it possible that all these years of knowing him, all those years living next door, all those laughs and tears were a sign? A sign that my true prince charming was right under my nose? Would we go beyond high school sweethearts? Soul mates, even?

Or was I dreaming.

Was this thing with Jacob and I a one time fling and we wouldn't even make it through the summer? Did I belong with the rebellious, wild, edgy, bad boy personality of the gorgeous Jacob Black? In a way he reminded me of a greaser. All cool, slick, really bad ass. And I was his tuff, no shit bitch who was always on his hip, with him through whatever, whenever.

Like Bonnie and Clyde. Adam and Eve. Romeo and Juliet. Tristan and Isolde. Tarzan and Jane...

Sighing happily, Jacob kissed my neck again. "You smell good."

"Thanks, you too."

The song came to a close and he twirled me to face him. We were eye to eye.

"Dont ever change, Leah Clearwater." he whispered, blissfully and gazed over me with accepting and excited eyes.

"As long as you dont." I promised him.

He kissed me quickly and twirled me again. I laughed this time and worrid about the dress ripping. The fit was snug but tight around the ass.

"Keep twirling me like that and the dress will _rip._" I warned him with a playful growl as he squezed my hand tighter.

"That doesnt sound like such a bad thing," he teased. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, ok?"

I'll bet a thousand kisses that my cheeks were redder than my dress and getting redder as the seconds passed. Jacob kissed my cheek and was gone.

I ran a hand through my hair and checked the time.

While Jacob was in the bathroom I danced some more with a few girls that were in my math class. After that song ended, I sat at a random table and tried to cool off. This dress was _not _for dancing the way I was just now, the hem was creeping up my thigh.

I put my hair in the hair tie and fanned myself.

"You look like you're having fun," a deep, familiar voice behind me said. I turned and saw his huge, white smile.

"Hey, Sam." I said to him as if he were a friend I borrowed notes from instead of my ex boyfriend.

"Jeez, you look so beautiful."

He bit his lip and looked me over a little longer than necessary.

"Thanks, nice suit." I complimented awkwardly. His grin was from ear to ear.

"Ugh, mind if we talk?"

I did mind a little. Jacob was gonna be back soon.

"Tell me about your night. How's it going so far?"

I got giddy again when he asked me that. I went on a ramble about how wonderfully amazing and supercalifragalistic my night was going. I told him about how I was nervous but now I was better because of the awkward tension.

Then that's when I was cut off by the force of lips onto mine. A tongue penetrated between my lips and wormed around at free will. Using as much force as possible, I pushed the tongue and its owner out of me, then wiped the excess saliva that dripped from his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted, shocked and confused, over the loud music.

He smirked a little. "Come on, Lee Lee, don't be like that." Sam tried to cup my face in his hands but I pulled away. The resistance was easy.

"C'mon, Leah, you want me back don't you?" he was saying. For a second I thought he was wasted.

"Don't touch me, Sam. Just go before-"

"Before what? Your boyfriend comes back? Scared, Leah? Did things get too serious between us for you to handle? Is that why you turned into some crazy, little whore who can't keep her legs closed? A whore who probably opens her legs more to get fucked than to take a piss? That's fine, Leah. Run back to your little man-child. I don't give a shit anymore. Go ahead and be his slut, you worthless cunt!"

"Hey, Uley!"

Sam turned and within seconds, his whole body was flung to the ground and Jacob was atop of him, throwing punch after punch.

My eyes widened in shock and just as quickly as the fight started, there were other students surrounding them, cheering their stupidity on.

Sam flipped around and socked Jacob back right in the nose. Blood squirted off and I backed away in horror.

The two boys scrambled around on each other, wrestling for dominance and power. I covered my mouth in shock but then removed my hand to scream at them.

"Stop it! Now! Get off of him! Stop hitting each other!" I yelled over and over but I was drowned out by the music that was still going and the cheering of my peers going "Jacob! Jacob!" or "Sam! Sam!"

Seeing the two of them fight was like watching two wolves fighting over who was the Alpha. They were fighting for different reasons, both those reasons connecting back to me.

"That's enough!" Our principal, Mrs. Hale, came through the crowd to the center where Sam and Jacob were dripping with each others blood and covered in bruises that would kill them in the morning.

She stepped into the circle and through them off each other, both of them crawling to get back into the fight. Once separated, Quil held Sam by his shoulders to keep from killing Jacob and Paul held Jacob to keep him from lunging at Sam. The music had stopped and the only sound was of Mrs. Hale's demands for an explanation.

"What the _hell_ is going on here!" she screamed, obviously pissed.

Neither said anything so she asked again. Still there was silence as the two angry boys stared each other down. I caught a glimpse of Nessie on the other side of the circle.

"If someone doesn't speak up, I'm ending this prom right _now," _She threatened with a hard voice and grit teeth.

Sam looked to me then Mrs. Hale. "I was attacked." he said simply and that got a laugh out of everybody but me, Mrs. Hale and Jacob. He eyed him with hate and fury in his black eyes.

She turned to Jacob. "Is this true, Jacob?"

He looked to me, his hard features softening. Then he switched back to Mrs. Hale. "I can't just stand by while he's tonguing _my_ girlfriend as if it's nothing. He had his turn. She's _mine._"

"Like hell she is!" Sam shouted at him.

"You wouldnt know what to do with her anyway, you little pussy!" Jacob yelled and that set everyone off. There were laughs all around except from me. I was pissed.

"Damn, Black's got jokes," someone behind me snickered.

Before Mrs. Hale could make her next statement, Nessie was suddenly in the middle, facing Jacob.

"This is all about _her?"_ she asked in disbelief, pointing at me. "Why the hell do you put yourself in these fucked up situations? I told you to stay away from her and because you didn't listen, look at where you are now! I'm only trying to look after you! I can only imagine who else you've been with. You've got a thing for nasty, little sluts, don't you?" she screamed angrily at him and he retaliated in a way that made the whole room stop.

"Like your mother."

My own heart stopped when he said that. My jaw dropped along with everybody else's.

Nessie looked at him with fire in her veins and poison in her stare. "Excuse me? My mother-"

"-is a disgusting, cheating, lying little milf who gave me a blow job for an A."

"What the fuck are you-"

"I fucked your mom, Nessie. I had her bent over, _screaming _for me. _We _kept it from you cus we didn't wanna hurt you. I'm sorry you had to find out this way but frankly, I just don't give a fuck anymore."

They were snickers and whispering in the crowd as Nessie whirled her head around, searching for her mother. She found her on the other side of the circle of people, backing away.

"Mommy?" she called out in a quiet, little girl's voice that cracked as she spoke. Everyone looked in Mrs. Cullen's direction with judgmental eyes. I didn't. I just stood there, still in shock, eying Jacob as if he were crazy.

Mrs. Cullen didn't say anything but stared at Nessie with apologetic eyes and Jacob with daggers. Sam looked at Nessie with sympathy. Mrs. Hale shot Mrs. Cullen with anger and what looked like envy in her eyes.

"Bella? Is this true?"

She didn't answer.

Mrs. Hale pointed at Jacob, Sam, and Mrs. Cullen and growled at them, "My office now."

Quil and Paul released their grips on the boys and the three of them followed Mrs. Hale to her office.

When they were all gone, all eyes were on me.

Well, this is exactly what I wanted right? I wanted to show them how fun I was. I wanted all eyes on me. I wanted the attention. I wanted to be voted as prom queen with Jacob as my king.

But now all I wanted to do was go home, be alone, curl up in my bed and cry like a child.

So I began to walk.

**A/N You guys are probably SCREAMING in your seats right now! I didnt even know that was gonna happen! But my blood is pumping right now! FUCK YOU, PREDICTABILITY!**


	15. Chapter 15

With my bare feet and pride gone, I held my shoes in one hand and my clutch in the other.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to throw up.

I wanted to be at home, in my pajamas instead of in this dress that was starting to get a tad too tight.

The gravel hurt my feet as I walked. The faster I walked the quicker I got home, but my feet were in too much pain. I groaned when I turned the corner onto my street. I thanked my lucky stars, that school was only one mile away.

My house was on a hill so I had to force myself up. I hated Earth right about now.

I barged in the front door and stomped my way to my bedroom.

My mom was in the living room watching the soaps when I slammed the door shut.

"Leah? How'd it go?" she called up the steps.

"Jacob Black is an idiot!" I wanted to yell but I simply opened the door and shouted, "Fine, mother."

I slammed the door again and looked on the other side of it. I still had pictures of Sam and I taped all across the back of it. Out of spite and fury, I took them all off, took a pair of scissors and cut them all straight down the middle.

I took the halves with Sam on them and burned them with a lighter I found in the kitchen.

When every little piece of his face was burnt and disinagrated, I put the flames out with some water. I plopped on my bed and waited for the sound of Jacob's Rabbit.

The engine's purr came about thirty minutes later and I got pissed all over again, ready to put his ass on blast. How could such a perfect night turn into a disaster? I could've handled Sam telling me off on my own. Jacob didn't have to butt in and get himself in trouble.

Oh, and even though I don't really feel for Nessie anymore, I did feel kinda bad for her. It was so shady and embarrassing the way Jacob told her. At prom, in front of everyone. Including our princapal.

It wasn't a good look for Jacob, Nessie, or Mrs. Cullen.

From all the way down the road, I could hear Jacob's car engine going strong and trying to make it up the hill.

I sighed and hoped to myself he wouldn't come in here. Lord knows I'd just yell at him for how much of an idiot he was. I wanted to hit him on the chest and scream at him for ruining my prom. Quite ironic wasn't it considering I didn't even wanna go?

His engine died and I heard his loud grumbles.

"Lee, I'm comingup!" I heard him whisper and before I knew it he was through the window, behind me. I looked at him through the mirror.

"Why don't you ever use the door?"

"Cus using the door ruins the romantic part of me sneaking into your room," he answered with a goofy grin.

We were silent for a minute and I wished to be alone. I didn't wanna see him right now. Or Sam. Or _anybody_ for that matter. He had taken his shirt out of his pants, lost the bow and jacket and unbuttoned the first four buttons to his shirt. His nose was kinda crooked and he had wiped the blood away.

"Are you mad?" he asked me stupidly.

"I'm fine," I answered with such hostility that he should pick up the hint.

He shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Are you mad?" he asked again.

I bit my lip from yelling but I twirled on my bed to face him.

"No, I'm _furious._ You ruined it! You ruined everything! Tonight was going so perfectly until you lost your mind and-"

"_I _ruined this? If you wanna bitch at somebody, bitch at your little boyfriend. I got _expelled _fighting for _your _honor!"

"Why?"

"I wasn't gonna stand there and let him talk to you the way he did! If you have nothing nice to say, then I'll knock your teeth out!" He was yelling now. I wanted to warn him to lower his voice but he wasn't finished.

"And when he kissed you..." he growled, fist clenched, knuckles whitening. "He's lucky I didn't rip his tongue right out of his fucking mouth!" he shouted.

I let him cool off before speaking again.

"What did Mrs. Hale say?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm expelled for the rest of the year. I can't play in the next game so there goes my scholarship." He pouted and ran a hand through his gelled hair.

"Seattle's just one school, Jacob." I said to make him feel better.

"Yeah, but it was _the _school, Leah." he grimaced.

"You only applied to _one _school?"

"Uh-huh. Is that bad?" he asked, ignorantly. I looked at him in shock and I was genuinely worried about what went on in his mind.

I ignored that last question. "What did Mrs. Hale say about Mrs. Cullen?"

Jacob shook his head, unsure. "Well, she shouldn't be in any legal trouble since I'm not a minor. But I didn't stay long enough to find out if she got fired. I tried to tell Mrs. Hale it was my idea but I don't think that makes it any better.

"I feel terrible. I've ruined tons of relationships before but this time it's someone's _marriage._ I've ruined a whole barrier of trust and love and faithfulness. I'm a home wrecker." His eyes drooped and he cussed himself under his breath.

"But you're my home wrecker," I teased and rubbed my hands through his hair. "What did your dad say?"

"He doesn't know yet. He didn't pick up when Mrs. Haled called him. I'm gonna be grounded till hell freezes over," he groaned and put his hands in his pockets. I silently rubbed his hair as he towered over me, his breath sweet on my face.

"But I'm more worried about you. Are you okay? I mean Sam said some pretty hurtful stuff and-"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-" I stopped then started again. "No, I'm not okay. Stay with me tonight? You think your dad will notice you're not in?"

He shrugged. "I can't get into anymore trouble than I already am."

I smiled a little. "Undress me," I demanded. The dress was starting to make me uncomfortable and it made me feel dirty just being in it. I turned so he could unzip the zipper.

He unzipped it slowly and muttered something about being beautiful under his breath.

The material of the dress detached from my skin and the cold of my room brushed my skin. I moaned aloud and Jacob lowered the dress for me. I stepped out of it and he set it on my bed.

Jacob grabbed me by waist and guided me towards my bed. I plopped down on my back and prepared to snuggle his tense, aching body. He went into my closet and grabbed my pajamas for me. I put my hand up to him.

"No, I just wanna wear this," I said while motioning to the strapless bra and underwear I wore. He looked at me in a surprisingly non-perverted way and he nodded in agreement, then placed the PJ's back in the closet. He stripped down to his boxers and wife beater before climbing into bed with me.

My lame body swept away in his arms as he held me closer to his chest. His heartbeat had a steady, sure rhythm.

_Bump, bump, bump bump..._it went.

I felt my own. We matched.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to blame everything on you. I-"

"No, it's fine. I kinda deserved it. I could've handled the situation with Sam a little bit better. But I don't regret hitting him. I regret what I did to Nessie but I could care less if Sam has three less teeth."

"You knocked out three teeth?" I asked him in shock and kinda admiration.

"I think so. And broke his nose."

Slightly impressed, I wrapped my body around him more, until I was completely atop of him. He kissed my neck.

It was nine o' clock and my eyes drooped heavily and I sighed as my head rest on his hard chest.

* * *

The night was still young when I awoke.

The room was dark except for my desk lamp that was really bright. At the desk itself, Jacob sat there, tapping a pen. I looked to my side and his space was empty and warm.  
Before him was a sheet of paper with writitng on it with messy penmanship. He hadn't noticed I awoken so I watched him for a while. He looked frustrated as he took the paper he was writing on and balled it up. He tossed it to the trashcan that sat near my door.

He began to write again, his expression studious and focused. He scratched his head, confused and frustrated. I yawned and his head jerked up to look at me.

"Leah," he swallowed."You're up?" he said more as a question than a statement.

"Uh, huh. What are you doing?"

He blushed crazily and threw that paper away and said, "Just doodling."

I ran a hand through my hair before I put it in a hair tie and excused myself to the bathroom to wash off my makeup.

The girl in the mirror looked tired. Her bright, hazel eyes were looking herself over with wondering eyes. The girl then ran the faucet same as I did. She took a wash cloth, wet it and began to wipe the makeup with ease.

I sighed. That girl was me.

My waist was back to it's non curvy self and my ass just looked fat instead of nice and pert. It made me wonder and think about how Jacob found me attractive. I wasnt very curvy. My hips were kinda wide and I couldnt shake them for shit. My ass was pudgy and kinda shapeless. My thighs were wide and very fat. They jingled when I walk, Ill bet they did. My tits were too huge too handle. They bounced when I walked and I could just feel people staring at them and mocking me. They werent cohesive with the rest of my body. I was gross.

The only thing I truly liked about my body was my hair. My beautiful, thick, black, free hair. It curled at the end a little which was completely natural. It flowed down my back and whenever I ran my hands through it, it made my fingers feel really soft and silky.

"_I've had enough. This is my prayer. And I'll die living just as free as my hair." _I began to hum as I took my bouncy curls out the hair tie and brushed them out.

I turned the light out and made my way back to my room. The hallway was dark when I ran back to my room in fear of monsters and what not.

Involuntarily plopping back on my bed, Jacob hovered over me and kissed me hard. His lips created a lusty friction that made my lips and tongue want more. I put my tongue in his mouth and grinned into our kiss.

He pulled away.. "I promised you a slow dance." His swift movements made my head turn as he propped himself back up on his two feet. He extended his strong hand and I just looked at it.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Jacob, we dont have to-"

"No, we do. I promised. Come on, one dance."

I shook my head even though I wanted to take his hand and dance the night away. I wanted to grind on him as hard as possible till we were both hungry for each other's bodies. I wanted to kiss away his fears, insecurities, regrets. I wanted to be Superwoman for him. I loved him with every fiber of my being. Id lose my fucking mind if something ever happened to him. Id be lost and never found if I were without Jacob.

But did he feel the same? Was I really _that _girl?

Suddenly I heard the sounds of sweet music, coming from my iHome.

"Please, Lee?" he pouted playfully as he turned the volume up louder. I bit my lip and gave in. He took my hand and pulled me up into his arms.  
I recognized the song he picked and it matched perfectly.

Jacob's strong arms wrapped around my torso and he forcefully pulled my body to his, causing a helpless moan left my throat. My bare belly and legs were burning on his almost naked body. He enveloped me in his arms and held me close. I wrapped my own arms around his neck.

"Get on my toes."

I did and he guided us as the music went on.

My heart was beating as fast it possibly could. My eyes met his and I literally melted.

"I love you," he said lovingly and kissed my hair. "Don't ever leave me, ok?"

"I wont. I swear," I promised him and meant it. He kissed my forehead and I rested his head on his chest. His chin lay lazily on my head. A lifetime with Jacob Black didnt seem so bad. A huge grin spread across my pretty face.

I held onto Jacob tighter as we rocked to the sweet music.

He rubbed my back gently and I swear, I was on Cloud 9.

Then as the song went into the bridge, I heard a beep from on my desk. Jacob rolled his eyes and continued to slow dance with me. My whole body was slack when he held me so my grip on him tightened when he tried to turn to answer his phone.

"Don't...move..." I pleaded into his chest.

He smiled and backed off of me, still holding my hand.

Jacob took a glance at the message. Vicious rage and anger flashed across his face as he looked at the tiny phone. His eyes went black and his grip on the helpless phone tightened maddeningly.

"What is it?" I asked and tried to pull his arms my way.

He resisted and closed his eyes handing me the the phone. The hurt hit his face and he let me go altogether. I stepped back, feeling a little rejected.

I looked at the phone.

It read:

_u got my sloppy seconds. its only fair I got urs :)_

_From Sam, 12:19am_

Then attached to it was a picture. I scrolled down and my hand flew over my mouth when my eyes were met with terror.  
Sleeping peacefully with her top half fully exposed, was Nessie. Her hair was sprawled across what looked like the plaid pillow case Sam had on his bed.

My eyes immediately met Jacob's as he faced the window, hands fisted. His breathing was uneven and he was shaking.

The song ended.

My heart stopped and I put my hands on his shoulder. He cringed when I did so I removed myself.

If Jacob was pissed off earlier, he's furious now.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N OK, to explain to some people I made Leah seem ugly because that's her own perception and opinion of herself. She thinks she's ugly cus majority of girls are insecure about their looks but of course, everyone else thinks she's beautiful.**

Without a proper goodbye, Jacob left. And it seemed as if the second he hopped out my window, the Rabbit's engine came to life like a Porsche.

So here I was alone, unfinished dance. I turned the music off and prepared myself for sleep. As I lay there in the dark, the light from the moon on the other side of the house, I began to feel my eyes water and tingle.

I clung to my pillow and looked around my room. My eyes zeroed in on my desk where Jacob had sat a few minutes before. It made me think about whatever he was writing earlier when I woke up. Curiously, I jumped out of bed to the trashcan near my door and found the crumbled piece of paper on the side of the bin.

I uncrumpled it and tried to smooth out the edges, hoping his writing was legible.

It read:

_Leah,_

_Over these passed months or so, I've fallen deeply and unconditionally in love with you. Before I got to know you, I just thought you were the simple, good girl who Ive known all my life. You were just the girl next door to me._

_Youve changed me. I thought girls were just creatures God put on Earth for men to have a free for all of great sex. I thought love was overrated and stupid and only chumps believed in it._

_Something about you makes me insane. I think youve saved me from entering a life of loneliness and pain. I love you, please never leave me. I need you too much._

_Jacob_

Blushing insanely, I wiped a stray tear from my eye and pinned the note up on my bulletin board that hung over my desk. I attached it next to a picture of me and Jacob and admired it lovingly.

I held my head in my hands and sat gently on my bed. My legs found themselves on the foot of the bed and I laid down on the empty sheets.

* * *

I swerved tiny forest animals as I ripped through the streets of La Push. My dad says I'm not allowed to drive when I'm angry.

I'm not angry.

I'm fucking inflamed.

I know I've said in the past I don't care about Nessie but she's my ex.

There is _some_ feeling left.

All the bad times and the times I got caught cheating aside, we had a good-ish thing going. It sounds odd since all I do is look down on her.

What did Nessie do that was so bad for this to happen? Sure, she could be a brat sometimes but aside from that, she was an angel.

I hit my head on my hand and tried to snap myself out of it.

Why did I care so much? Why did I feel betrayed? I wasn't jealous, that's the hell sure.

What Sam has done to Nessie made my blood boil. I could kill him.

One nice blow through his fucking skull.

I pulled up to the school parking lot, killed the engine, and sat there, thinking about how tarnished Nessie's reputation would be if that picture got out.

I swear if Sam sent that picture to anybody else...

I exhaled.

Did Nessie even know?

Why did Nessie do this?

She's a smart girl. I didn't think that she'd hook up with Sam Uley of all people.

My body shook in fury. I thought more about Leah to calm down.

Her tall and curvy figure made my mouth water. She had one hell of a body.

Perfect hips that came out just enough for me to grab onto and hold close to me. Perfect skin, acne free and it matched mine perfectly. Perfect hair that smelled like fruit and reached all the way to the middle of her back. Perfect ass that was just big enough for me grab when we act naughty. Perfect breast; not too big and not to small. Perfect legs that were toned to perfection and went on for miles. I grinned at something she had told me once.

"My thighs are huge. God, I'm so gross." she said.

I told her that she didn't give herself enough credit. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. You don't find em like Leah Clearwater anymore.

I felt like a bag of scum when I saw that picture. This little pussy had the audacity to go after an innocent, naive, sexually ignorant girl like Nessie, deceive her into getting her to hook up with him, then takes a fucking picture and sends it to me? All because he couldn't take rejection. There's a thing called "taking it too far" and Sam has done that.

I cringed and imagined all the things he must've said to her to get her in his bed.

_"Aww, baby. It's okay. We still have each other..."_

I kicked the bumper of the Rabbit. "Fuck..."

Tomorrow was our team's last practice before the end of the year. I had the guts and balls to go against my suspension and show Sam how many more bones on his body I could break.

Sometime later, I found Leah in my arms, sleeping the night away. Her face was wet. Had she been crying cus I left? I kissed her face gently and she mumbled something.

"Jacob?"

"I'm right here."

"D-don't...leave."

"I won't."

I kissed her again and whispered, "I promise."

* * *

My fingers ran across his bare chest. The sunlight that came in from the window behind him made him glow, like a Greek god.

I flashed my smile coyly and he laughed.

"You know what the best thing about you is?"

"What?"

"Your smile," he answered.

I blushed the brightest red. "You know what the best thing about you is?"

"What?"

"You're a good liar."

He chuckled. "I'm being serious. There's some kind of gleam in it and it make me feel like...I don't even know."

"Corny, much?"

He laughed and put a lock of hair behind my ear. I love it when he did that.

After a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes, he looked to the clock.

"It's almost ten. Practice is gonna be starting, soon. You coming with me?" He climbed out of bed and reached for his pants from last night.

"What are you gonna do, Jacob?" I asked him, worried.

He smirked. "Trust me."

I bit my lip, nervously as he zipped up his pants. "Don't go to the practice just to-"

He threw on his shirt but didn't button it. "Doesn't it piss you off he could and do something so spiteful?"

"Well-"

"Doesn't it set you off that Sam used Nessie to make you jealous? Are you jealous?"

"No, but-"

"I know it really sets you off how he called you worthless and a whore. I know you want your revenge, Leah."

I knew he was just provoking me. He wanted to get me rowed up and infuriated enough to go along with him to bomb out Sam.

And he did.

I had the strange urge to rip Sam's head right off of his body.

* * *

Jacob and I arrived mid practice, when the team was taking their break. Sure enough Nessie was there, cheering her new little boy toy on. Sam was center of the field, probably bragging and boasting how he had played out Nessie to get back at Jacob.

I sure as hell did rush on that field with right Jacob behind me. As soon as Quil and Embry caught sight of how pissed I was they moved out of my way and pulled the rest of the players aside, all whooping with smirks on their faces. They knew just as well as I did a fight was about to go down.

Making my way, right up to Sam, I slapped him as hard as my hand would allow. I heard a crack and writhed my hand to make sure it wasn't broken. His teammates laughed and teased on the side. I ignored them.

"What the hell is your problem?" He shrieked, perplexed as he rubbed his cheek.

"You're my fucking problem! It's one thing to call me a whore but it's another thing to be spiteful to the point where you have to use and abuse some little sixteen year old just to get revenge! I could care less if you guys are together but you've exploited her as if she was nothing!"

"Aw, is someone jealous?" he taunted me and I heard a low voice say, "Easy, Jake. He's not worth it."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just trying to figure out why you have to be so spiteful and hateful? I'm sorry I fucked Jacob, ok?"

I heard people gasp and their faces twist in shock but I kept going.

"Excuse the hell out of me for caring for him! I'm sorry I didn't let you down before you found out the way you did. But you have no right to call me a whore when you had sex with Nessie out of anger. You don't care about her! What kind of sick fuck sends out a picture like that? Her reputation could be destroyed if that picture ever got out! You-"

"-Successfully proved the point that two can play the cheating game? I know what I've done, Leah. I know she was a virgin. So was I. I'm aware of the fact that I took her innocence but it doesn't even matter anymore cus what's done is done. I win."

"It's not a fucking game, Sam! She's a human being. Like you and me!"

He wasn't listening so I had to slap him again. He got really angry this time so he charged at me and began to yell.

"What makes you think you're so special, huh Leah? You think that you of all people can change a person like _him?"_ he pointed to Jacob and he almost ran at him full force but both Paul _and _Quil both had a grip on him.

"Maybe we should go back to a few months ago. Is he not the the one who had to fuck his way to a good grade?" he yelled in my face.

I didn't answer.

"You think that one little peck on the lips with you is gonna make him wanna give up all the ass and tits in the world?"

I heard a few giggles and snickers. I then realized that even the cheerleaders had come over and they were listening in. Jacob, behind me, was resisting his friend's grips.

"Jake, don't." they said.

"How do you know that Jacob hasnt already cheated on you with the first random girl he sees?"

"Jacob, stop. Calm down," they whispered. Jacob growled.

"For all we know you could have AIDS! He's _trash! _He's only gonna eat you up and spit you out like he did to Nessie."

"Stop it," I told him and felt the corners of my eyes water. "Shut up."

"What makes you think you're so fucking special that he'd give up his player card and want _you? _He doesn't love you, Leah. He never has and he never will."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I was grabbed by the waist and flung backwards, landing into Paul's arms. Like a huge jungle cat, Jacob's huge body lunged right at Sam, who was caught off guard. I head Jacob grunt over top of Sam who could barely defend himself. The crowd began to chant both their names, just like last night.

This time I wasn't breaking anything up. I was gonna let them fight. Let Sam get his teeth knocked out, jaw broken, bones cracked with the bleeding and all. I didn't care anymore.

I tried to help him. He didn't want it. So I watched Sam get his ass kicked.

Then the fight was torn apart as I saw Nessie worm her way in the middle of them two, pushing their chests. Surprisingly, she didn't get toppled over or hit or thrown to the side.

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" she shrilled at them both. The chanting stopped. Jacob tried to worm past to get in one last hit but Nessie stopped him with her own fist.

There was silence between the four of us and the crowd. No one said anything as well stared at each other. The silence was agitating and I had all this energy. Like bolts of electricity running through my veins as if I were a wire. Everyone was looking at each other and my eyes zeroed in on Nessie. She was staring back at me with viciousness and hate in her stare. She obviously just found out that Sam never cared about her and took her virginity to get back and not just Jacob, but me too. I imagined she'd go home and cry to her slut of a mother about it.

I gave her the same stare back. I had great pity and sorrow for her being as she was used by Sam to get his vengeance. But I also hated her guts. When this year started, I thought she was pure. In a way she still was but Determined to kick the bad side out of her,I wondered who would take the first step. She put her foot forward as if to say 'bring it.' I put took one step closer to her as if saying, 'ready when you are.'

She had that glint in her eye and she smirked.

Without anyone to stop me, I was over top of the little minx, choking her out. A sudden uproar of cheering and whooping came from it and it only encouraged me to go on.

Nessie flipped us and she was atop of me, slapping my face and pulling my hair. I grabbed her hair as well and she unmounted me. We were even as we scrambled on top of each other. Her tiny cheerleading skirt had ripped but she paid it no mind as she tackled me down and forced my face down. I reached around her and pulled on her long red locks. She let out a painful groan as I did too.

"Jesus Christ, this is hot." I heard someone say as I continued to punish her. Nessie lay under me, trying to reach my face but I moved about and tried to suffocate her. Using my thighs, I squeezed her and she yelped painfully. Her long, pink, acrylic nails dug into my face, scratching me. I was sure I was bleeding.

The taste of it ran into my mouth and lingered on my taste buds. I used my other hand to snatch at her hair, which ripped right out; they were extensions.

I heard a painfully loud ripping sound and I cringed to see if it was any of my clothing. Of course, it was my shirt that Nessie had began to tear. The collar tore and half my chest was hanging out. There were a few whoops of pleasure and I struggled to move out of her reach before she could ruin the rest of my shirt but it was too late as the material was like paper under her clawing hands. My shirt was ruined.

There was more yelling and excitement as I tried to suffocate her.

I almost brought her to the state of unconsciousness but I felt myself being lifted off of her in a hurry. Whoever pulled me off of her tried to hold me back as I yelled over their shoulder, threatening Nessie in rage. Sam had Nessie in his corner trying to keep her from me as she hollered over his shoulder, too. I tried my best to worm my way around whoever this was but his grip on me was strong and hard.

"Stop it! It's done!" He yelled at me trying to cover me up with his own body but I resisted.

I yelled one more thing to her before he turned to our peers and announced, "Show's over!"

They was a chorus of disappointment as the crowd dispersed. He then looked to Sam who held Nessie close while she stared at me evilly, waiting for a clear passage way. She kissed his neck as he began to speak to Jacob. I bit down hard and imagined I was still over her, ready to bite her throat out.

"This isn't over, Black." he warned and wiped the blood from near his eye.

"It actually is." Jacob's eyebrow arched, defining his new bruise. "I got the girl."

And with that, we both walked off the field. Was she really going back to him even after she found out what he did?

* * *

Jacob's dad was home. He called him inside with a voice that tried to hold back its anger and keep its composure. Jacob was as good as dead. Don't let the wheelchair fool you cus Billy Black was harsh when it came to punishment.

Jacob gave me a look of sorrow before rolling his eyes as he said his goodbye to walk the ten feet over to his own house, a place he had tried to avoid for twenty-four hours.

Of course I had to sneak passed my mother as she napped in the living room. How was I going to explain my bloody cheek, lack of top and dirt covered body to her?

My body ached as I climbed into the shower for the second time that day. The dirt from the field ran off of my skin and hair and into the drain. The blood from my cheek was in the mix as well and I thought I was going to puke. I was proud of what I'd done but I was disgusted with the fact of not knowing if I had won or not.

My cheek was on fire as I rubbed the alcohol on it and placed a band-aid on it. I sucked my teeth in when I tried to moved my face. My flesh felt as if they were on fire.

After placing my dirty clothes in the hamper, I laid on my bed. The wind that drifted through my window dried my naked body.

I hope his dad wasn't too hard on him.

My head jerked to my window. His room was dark and it looked like no one had been in there for days.

I had to keep the presence of Jacob alive at school while he was trapped in his room. I was his girl and I was gonna represent him. Rummaging through my closet, I found just jeans and long T-shirts. Suddenly the pair of scissors were in my hand and the material of my favorite black skinny jeans hit the floor. The feel of the air against my skin when I tried them on made my heart stop and my smile widen. I just cut my favorite pair of jeans and I didnt feel any regret doing so. My fingers felt weightless as the material went to waste under the sharp blades of the metal scissors.

I did the same for all my other jeans and shirts.

Fully satisfied with my new wardrobe, I discarded the excess material and tried on my new tight and exposing clothing.

My mom would hate it but I didn't care.

Had I turned over to the dark side? If I had then I liked it.


	17. Chapter 17

Sunday afternoon, I went to the mall.

I had to sneak out of the house wearing sweatpants over my new shorts and a sweatshirt over my shirt that exposed half my stomach. I received snobby looks from girls who recognized me from school and even ones who were complete strangers to me.

While browsing for a cool pair of shades to wear, I thought about Jake a lot. His Rabbit had been gone and I was afraid I'd never see him again. Billy was strict when it came to punishment. I couldn't text him cus when I tried his dad text back saying Jacob was grounded. Calling was out of the question. I was afraid if I visited that I might get yelled at. His dad might've sent him somewhere for who knows how long? A week? Two weeks? A month? The whole summer?

I cringed at the thought of going two and a half months without seeing him.

Sliding the shades on, I checked myself out in the mirror. They were mirrored black aviators.

Before six rolled around, I bought make-up and a new pair of hot pink pumps and decided to head home.

My mom had dinner on the table and I told her I wasn't hungry, which was true. I kissed her and Seth's cheeks before rushing upstairs to try on my new shoes.

I liked the lean and fierce look they gave my feet. A devilish grin formed across my face as I thought about how proud Jacob would be.

At the mention of his name, I heard beeping coming from my desktop that was wastingg away at my desk cus I never used it anymore. I moved the mouse and my Skype account popped up.

_JBlack93 is calling you, _it read.

I dodged myself over to my desk and quickly fixed my hair before clicking the green button.

Jacob's gorgeous face popped up and I waited for him to say something.

"Leah," his smile was bright the in the dark room.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked him. "Why aren't you at home?"

"My dad sent me to California. I'm with my grandmother." His sound was muffled.

California?

"California?" I repeated.

"Yeah, my dad sent me here for the whole summer. It's part of the punishment."

"_Part_ of?"

"I've gotta do community service, too. 30 hours."

I shook my head in disbelief, wishing he were here instead of in California, sneaking around just to talk to me. I hung my head, disappointed then noticed his dark surroundings. "Where are you?"

"In a closet. I stashed my laptop in the very bottom of my duffel cus my dad gave my Nana very strict instructions not to let me use her computer or phone or anything. I can't even go to the beach."

"So you're stuck there for the whole summer?"

He nodded.

Graduation was soon. He wasn't gonna be here for that? He'd brought his science grade up quite well and he has enough credits to pass. He'd graduate but just not with us. There goes my Senior Class of 2011.

My birthday was next month. He was gonna be in California, the origin of sex. I did _not_ want Jacob near any of them or any of them near him.

"I did something for you to look forward to when you get back." I grinned naughtily.

"What?"

"You have to wait."

He crossed his arms. "Pretty, _pwease_?"

I grabbed the tiny shorts off of my bed and put them into the camera's view. His eyes widened when I did.

"Are those yours?"

"Yup. I'm gonna wear em to school tomorrow."

He licked his lips. "Where'd you find those?"

"I cut them."

He bit his lip and groaned. "Damn. Just for me?"

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"Wish I could be there. I'd rip them right off of your tight little body."

There were footsteps in the distance and we both listened hard to see if it was from my end or his.

"Sorry, Lee. Gotta go. I'll try and get on later, ok?"he promised.

"OK," I agreed reluctantly, sad our short conversation was coming to an end.

"Hey, maybe next time you can try them on for me," he smirked hopefully.

"Maybe," I whispered, teasing him.

"I love you, Leah."

"I love you, too. I miss you, Jacob." I blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket and with a last goodbye he was gone.

I needed him home but until then his legend would live on through the next best thing next to him.

Me.

* * *

"Fuck, is that Clearwater?"

"Yup, that's her."

"Where has she been all year?"

"Who knows?"

"Jesus Christ. Jacob is one lucky guy."

"I know right?"

A smile crept across my face as I put my combination lock in my locker, ready to clean out my locker of decorations for the new year. I bent down to reach for something in the bottom half of my locker and I heard groans and moans behind me.

"Do you see her legs?"

"I know. Look at her ass!"

"Damn, if she weren't with Black, I'd just-"

I giggled as I dropped each picture into the cardboard box. They were mostly picture of me and Sam and on the way to my next class, I'd dropped them off by his locker.

Jacob wouldn't like it very much that other boys would be gracing their eyes on my now exposed body. Even though I was half naked right now, every inch of skin belonged to one person and his name was Jacob Black. He had blessed this body with his gentle and gracious touch. Every bit of my being belonged to him and vice versa.

"Slut," I heard in my right ear as someone passed me. I turned my head and saw Nessie on Sam's arm, looking back at me with a lipstick stained smirk on her face.

I decided not to retaliate considering she was simply jealous and if I was a slut then shit; I was Jacob's slut. She had to live with the fact that he was _mine_ now.

I slammed my locker door and went the other way.

* * *

Since I didn't really have any other friends, I decided to sit with the football team.

The cheerleaders looked at me in envy when I say down next to their boyfriends but I just blew them kisses. I was welcome at their table, temporarily taking Jacob's place.

I mostly stayed out of their way considering I was a newbie and they ate like animals. They were cute in an older brother kinda way. By the time school ended, Paul had offered me a ride home.

When he dropped me off, I felt him watching me as I went inside my house.

Immediately starting my last homework assignments of the year, I noticed how boring and lifeless my afternoons were without Jacob.

He would usually help me on a problem I didn't get and kissed me on my cheek when I got it right. Good thing it was just a review but having his company was nice. I thought about Nessie and my fingers ran across the light scar she put on my cheek. I wish I had gotten at least a bruise in on her.

I wish I had prevented Jacob and Sam from fighting on Friday. I wish I attacked Sam instead of Nessie so that way, he cant fight back.

I removed my shorts and shirt and lay there on my bed, staring at the ceiling, imagining that he was right there beside me.

* * *

I didn't even wash myself.

I just stood there, staring at the tile, letting the insanely hot water run across my back.

Tempted to stroke myself, I hit my fist against the wall and wished to be near her. I wanted her body close to mine, holding me, begging for me, kissing me...

I groaned and my hand crept downward. I stopped myself knowing I didn't have to wait much longer to see her. Tonight I was planning on sneaking out and driving up to Washington for one night to see Leah. I loved her enough to risk getting in trouble. Just for one night. That's all I needed to hold myself for the next few months.

Never had I tasted a women so sweet. Every inch of her was mine. It all belonged to me. My body was hers and she could do what she wanted with me. All I wanted to do was...was... marry her.

I wanted to be with her forever. The thought of any other man touching her made my skin crawl and a growl form in my throat.

Sam, that bastard. In my absence he'd probably try and do something to her. Did Leah love me like she said she did? Sometimes I think I feel like I'm giving too much and I'm overbearing her to the point where she'd want Sam back. I swear to God if he even laid a _fucking_ finger on her...

She. Is. _Mine. _

No one else's.

Mine.

I sighed, trying to gather my fucking thoughts. Being in California wasn't so bad. Even though the beach is off limits, I'm enjoying my time here. As good a time away from Leah could be, anyway.

I wished she was here to grace me with her beauty and smarts. She was a fucking goddess. Before, I looked at the big picture; her body. Her perfect and round breast and ass that made my mouth water by just the thought.

After a while, the body was just a bonus. I loved her for so much more.

"Jesus, Leah."

Sudden blood rushed to my lower half and I watched, amused, at how erect my little friend got at the thought of her. I sighed again and prayed these two months would fly.


	18. Chapter 18

I had science today.

I felt the tension as I entered the huge, white room and was prepared to get dirty, envious looks from Mrs. Cullen. But to my great fortune, she wasn't here. In her place was a pale and depressing looking man who had I could just tell wanted to be anywhere else.

I finished my work first and bored, I put my earphones in and listened to music, hoping time would fly by. Instantly, I was curious as to how many eyes were on me today since I was wearing a pair of cut offs and an insanely tight shirt that stopped at my belly button.

Science was finally over and I slugged to my locker, stalling. I didn't wanna go home so soon. Jacob wasn't there and I'd be bored all evening.

I opened my locker and realized there was nothing in it so I literally turned on the four inch heels I wore and made my way towards the exit to my mom's car. Feeling a little bummed, I turned on the radio and decided to just sit there.

_"...cus you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you..."_

I switched the channel.

_"When youre gone...the pieces of my heart are missing you..."_

I changed it again.

_"I'd send a postcard to ya, dear...cus I wish you were here..."_

I turned the radio off completely. What the fuck was up with all these long distance lover songs? Tears threatened to leave my eyes as I sat in the front seat, wondering how much his absence was making me insane. He had only been gone for about four days now right?

Four days wasn't that long.

It was nothing compared to the two months ahead.

Finally arriving home, the tears did fall. I tried to stop them but I couldn't.

My over heated body slugged into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I took off my shorts and shoes and just laid in bed, wondering what Jacob was up to.

* * *

Not even realizing I had fallen asleep, I awoke and the sky had shifted and changed color. I glanced at the clock.

The floor creaked when I entered the hallway. I knocked and poked my head in on Seth, who of course was playing his video game.

"Hey, where's mom?" I asked him.

He didn't even turn to look at me. "She went to Chief Swan's."

"Oh," I said, simply. "Did you guys eat yet?"

"Yeah, your dinners in the microwave."

"Mkay," I closed his door and hopped back to my room.

My bed looked inviting so I plopped down in it and I was in for the shock of my life.

"BOO!"

I began to scream but his huge, russet colored hands wrapped around my mouth. My heart skipped a few beats when I looked into Jacob's gentle and joking brown eyes.

He released me and I hit his chest as he grinned at me widely.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I mock yelled at him and he only snickered. My arms wrapped around him and he held me back, kissing my hair. "You scared me!" I told him.

"Sorry. Just wanted to ugh.."

"Scare the shit outta me?" I finished and squeezed him, enjoying his warm embrace.

He kissed my lips this time and he leaned in more to create less space.

"What are you doing here? Did your dad let you come back?" I asked, excited for his answer.

He frowned. "Sadly no. I took my Nana's car for the night and came up to Washington. I had to see you."

My face fell. "You can't be here. You have to go back." I said, regretting what I was saying even though it was best for us both.

"Why? I drove all the way up here just to see you."

"I mean what if you get caught? Then your dad will extend your time in California and that means more time apart."

"I won't get caught. I've skipped school millions of times and-"

"But that's school. What if your dad saw your grandmother's car? What if he saw you climb up my window or-"

"Don't worry. Her car is parked all the way down the hill. He won't see it. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see you. I miss you like crazy. I know you miss me, too." he smirked and tightened his grip on my hand.

"It's only been four days," I pointed out to him.

"But it's felt like four years! I'm going fucking insane! I can't leave the house. I can't go to the beach. I'd much rather be here, with you. Just for one night. That's all I need." he was saying as he took my face in his hands and kissed me hard.

I kissed him back, hungry and taking in his new California taste. He smells of the city and I kinda loved it. His mouth was sweet on mine and I enjoyed his husky feel as we groped each other provocatively.

It wasn't until my back hit the wall that I realized he had drove me into it. I moaned into our heated kiss as did he.

"Leah," he said, his lips a few inches from mine, his breathing matching mine.

"Yes?" I answered, barely in the mood for talking.

"Don't ever leave me, ok?"

"I won't. I promise."

He encased me into his muscled body and held me by my waist then pulled me closer, refusing any space or air that kept us distant.

"You smell good," I complimented him and he gripped my ass violently, making me whimper for him. Another involuntarily moan left my mouth under his rough and insolent touch.

He pulled away, our foreheads now touching, working up quite the sweat. "I want you to show me how much you've missed me. Show me how much you've wanted me for the past four days..." His hands wandered recklessly over my body.

I allowed them to as I took his lobe into my mouth and nipped. He groaned in pleasure and the vibrations from his mouth went through my neck and down to my chest, causing my nipples to harden. Blood rushed to them and it was almost painful to wear this bra.

"Fuck me, Jacob." I begged and that sent him over the edge.

He hoisted me with his strong arms and threw me down aimlessly on my unmade bed.

"How'd you know I liked it rough?"

"You just seemed like one of those girls." He replied, flashing me a grateful grin. He yanked my underwear right off of my yearning body and examined their soaked condition as I writhed in desperation, needing his warm yet forceful hands.

"For me?" He eyeballed me. I bit my lip and blushed, legs still open, my core exposed to him. I nodded and threw my head back.

He threw the undergarments to the side and crawled over me, looking down at me as my aching twat needed some sort of penetration. How dare he look down at me and only stare as I struggled to keep from humping the shit out of him. How dare he see me this exposed and just examined my body as if he's never seen me naked before. How dare he remove his jacket that slowly and observed me as I squirmed in his scent and lust, waiting for him to make me howl for him!

My nails dug into the mattress and I'm pretty sure it tore through the sheets.

He came down to my level and kissed me hard on my lips, finally on top of me. I grinded on his stomach to feel the friction and he only grinned.

"You love me," he was saying as his fingers worked down to the middle of my thighs. I nodded, desperate and willing to agree to anything he said.

"Don't you?" he made sure he rubbed my tender clit, sparking a flame in me. His sudden movement caused me to moan aloud. He took that as a yes and beamed from ear to ear.

"Say it," he demanded and I bit down hard on my lip, too distracted by his finger that just entered my needing and hot core. I began my movement on his thick finger but he stopped me and pulled me to his face.

His hot yet inviting breath touched my face, sending the chills through me.

"Say it." he said again, his face hard and serious.

"I love you," I began and smirked devilishly.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and used as much force and strength I had and threw him on his back. He looked up at me and tried to get up but I pushed him back down using my hand.

"Sit the fuck down," I told him and he obeyed, smiling. I climbed over him and began my much needed grind on his erection. I unbuttoned his jeans, fumbling over his manhood, that was at full attention.

A beep came from his pocket and before he could even think about it, I yanked it from his pants and threw it across the room.

"Leah, I-" he began.

"Shush. Just enjoy this."

"But,-"

"Jacob," I said, seriously and hypnotized his eyes into mine. "This is the last time we're gonna see each other for the next two and a half months. I usually don't aim for perfection but tonight is meant to be perfect."

He smiled warmly and brought my face to his, kissing me with every bit of love he had.

"I love you," he claimed and let me go.

"I love you, too," I repeated him thoughtfully and gripped his dick with every inch of naughty I had in me. He squirmed in pleasure and I knew I had the power now.

* * *

It was eight now.

The sky was completely dark and I watched the moon as if it would do something special. It was full tonight and it looked like a splotch of white paint bright against a black canvas.

My eyes glanced at Jacob, who had taken slumber on my chest. His arms were wrapped around my waist securely and protectively. He was sleeping because he had taken such a long drive up here to see me. He told me to wake him at nine so that he can get a start on California and make it back before his grandma noticed.

I was going to do so but I was reluctant as my fingers stroked through his short, jet black hair. The feel was soft and clean as if he had just washed it. It smelled like shampoo and I melted into him as he held me closer in his sleep.

I wondered what he was dreaming about. Unfortunately, Jacob didn't talk in his sleep. I enjoy listening to people as they slept, dropping hints and clues about what they were dreaming about. I was nosy like that, I guess.

Speaking of nosy...

Jacob's black smart phone lay across the room, near the door. The screen was probably cracked, an attribution from me throwing it so hard earlier. I blushed a little and pried Jacob's arms from around me. He moaned and clung to me as if it were his nature.

"Lee-lee?" he groaned in his slumber and I gasped.

He just called me "Lee-lee." Only Sam called me that.

"It's okay, Jacob." I stroked his hair once more. "I'm right here."

I stepped lightly over to his phone and checked the screen for any scratches I mightve put on it. I cleaned off the unharmed touch screen and tried my hardest to not open his new message. It had become natural to me to do so but he was right there! Sleeping just five feet away! Guilt didn't wash over me as I clicked the screen.

It was a video message.

From Nessie.

I grit my teeth and threatened to delete it.

In the thumbnail, it showed Nessie wearing none of her usual makeup. Her hair was up in a messy and untidy bun, as if she hadn't brushed it in days. She had on a red tank top and it looked dingy as if she hadn't showered in days. She looked a hot mess.

I pressed play and checked the volume to make sure it wasn't too loud to wake Jacob up but enough so I could hear.

_"Um, hi Jacob. I'm not here to beg for you back, I just...I found out about the picture Sam sent to you and um, I'm sorry."_

She scrunched her face up in pain and covered her face.

_"I didn't know he would do that and I, ugh...um"_

A tear fell from her eyes and she rushed to wipe it away.

_"He told me he loved me and that night...I didn't mean to-"_

She let all out and the tears fell without them stopping. She covered her face and turned her face to the side, whimpering as the tears ran clear down her face. I cocked a brow and my attention was to Jacob then.

_"I know you probably don't care anymore but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you're happy with Leah now but I just wanted to apologize for making things so difficult. If you still care anymore, could you do me a favor and not hold that picture against me?"_

At the mention of the picture, she grumbled and wiped her eyes again. Her face was drenched in tears.

_"Thank you for listening...I'll see you at school...bye?" _she finished and the video cut off.

I watched it about two or three more times, trying to deliberate whether it was an act or the real thing. A girl can't fake crying like that. Either that or she's a really gifted actress.

Sighing in sympathy, I set his phone in his pants that were scattered on the floor next to my bra. My foot moved groggily towards the bed in which Jacob lie. I set myself in the spot I was in before and buried myself in his essence.

* * *

As instructed, I awoke Jacob at nine o' clock and after another heated session, he left.

I didn't say anything about the video. Instead of blabbing to him, I decide to keep the shit to myself. I had already buried myself in too deep in Jacob's business with the whole affair with Mrs. Cullen and I wasn't prepared for anymore drama. I wanted to be happy.

And I was.

Even though he had to leave so that he could stay out of trouble, the thought of him coming all the way to Washington just to have one night with me made me feel good. Even though it was only for a few hours, the thought still made my stomach feel butterflies.

I went back to sleep feeling Jacob touch and smelling Jacob's scent; rolling around in the bed we made sweet love on.

In the morning, I didn't bother to get out of bed. I just laid there in my naked glory, feeling like a fucking princess.


	19. Chapter 19

EPILOGUE

Graduation was no fun.

I wanted to show up with my pink pumps and shorts but my mom literally forced the cap and gown on my body. Of course, I graduated at the top of my class but and my mom wanted to throw me a party but I told her I was perfectly content with staying at home and not doing anything.

I drank my beer down quickly, hoping it'll make the lonely feeling I had in the pit of my stomach go away. I continued to glare uncomprehending at the episode of Family Guy that was on. Not even the retarded and irresponsible misadventures of Peter Griffin could cheer me up. I threw away my bottle and skipped lifelessly up the stairs.

My room was cold.

I had been leaving the window open for Jacob whenever he decided to see me again. We were still Skyping but it wasn't as satisfying as being face to face with him. To feel his breath on my face, to have him hold and kiss me. You couldn't do that through a webcam.

I sighed and read over the note he wrote to me. He didn't want me to see it but I thought it was beautiful. I read it every night to make at seem as if he were with me.

And then my birthday was coming. School had been out for a month or so and my birthday was about two days from now. Again, I didn't want a party. Just a nice time at home.

A package arrived for me and my mom called me down to open it. The return address was from California and I immediately got excited. It was from Jacob!

I ripped out the box and as I did a card flew out. I ignored it for the moment and was to eager to find out what it was.

It was a black sweatshirt with my name printed in white in the upper right hand corner. I was already beginning to love it. My mom turned it to the back and in huge white lettering, it read _Black _and _18 _under it. It was somewhat like his football jersey and I loved it.

Leah Black; it has a ring to it.

It was a little bit big but I think that was deliberate.

The card was something cheesy but beautiful. I opened it and a gift card to Hot Topic-one of my newer favorite stores since I decided to dress as if it were summer all year round-fell out. I picked it up and put it in my pocket as I read the message Jacob had written.

_Happy Birthday, Leah! I love you! This sweatshirt will keep you warm at night when I can't. I'll be home soon. I promise._

_-Jacob_

"Where is Jacob? Haven't seen him around?" My mom asked when she read the card.

"California," I answered hesitantly.

"Vacation?"

"Yeah."

My mom didn't need to know about Jacob and Sam's little brawl at prom. My mom surely liked Sam way more than Jacob so of course she did ask a few questions about how me and Jacob got to the stage of saying the L word.

When my actual birthday did come, I got a iTunes gift card from Seth and one to Victoria Secret from my mother. I thanked them both and munched into my homemade cake that Sue spent hours on. When I finished, I put my new sweatshirt on and went to my room to chill.

Summer was going better than I thought. Well, Jacob wasn't here but that was okay. The sweatshirt _was_ keeping me warm at night just like he said it would and we had set up a Skyping schedule so we can see each other sometimes. It was nearing noon and I got ready for him to sign on.

I signed in and waited for him to call me. I couldn't call him because it was too much of a risk.

A few minutes turned into five minutes. Five minutes turned into ten minutes. Then fifteen. Twenty. Twenty five.

I was growing impatient. Had he forgotten? He better not have. It was my birthday! I even fidgeted with my hair to pass time. Maybe he was out doing his community service...

My window began to rattle and it made me jump. I got up from my seat and opened it and saw him in all his loveliness, hanging from the tree.

"Are you half monkey?" I joked when he swung himself in gracefully. This is probably why he wasn't online; he was driving up to see me just for my birthday.

"Naw, just really fit." he replied before taking me in his arms and squeezing. "Happy birthday, girl."

"Thanks. I love my gift." I showed off the sweatshirt and he grinned, pleased.

"I thought you might." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny, black box. "Hey, I got you something else."

"Oh no, Jacob. You've already given too much. You drove down here, in the middle of the day! You're risking getting caught. What more could you possibly give me?" I shook my head in disbelief as he reached for my hand.

"Here," he pulled an item out of the box and smirked when I examined it. It wasn't huge and flashy but the ring was a pretty silver color with a thick band. It had engraving on it that read _Jacob x Leah Forever._

"It's a promise ring. I got me one, too." he held up his left hand.

"Jacob, it's so pretty."

He slipped it on my ring finger and admired how it looked on my hand. "Now it's official. Now and forever, right?"

"Right." I nodded and eyed it. It truly was pretty. I knew I was one hundred percent sure that now and forever with Jacob was what I wanted.

"I've never really done this whole 'I love you' thing before. Being in a serious relationship like this is new to me, ok? Being with you is different than being with Nessie. You know I'd _never _hurt you and I wanna do this right."

He paused and sighed, worried.

"Why be with someone when you know you're not gonna be with them forever? It just seems like a waste of time. I told my grandma about us. And Nessie. She thought this was a cute idea."

I smiled. "Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it."

Jacob's lips were to mine, wishing me happy birthday. "You taste like cake," he noted.

"You want some?" I offered as he held me closer, our foreheads touching.

"I want you," he whispered and nibbled on my neck.

How did I go from a goody two shoes to a rebel? How did I go from dedicating my life and virtue to Sam Uley to Jacob Black? How did he go from being a man-whore to being mine? All mine? Even though Jacob wouldn't get his scholarship and had to stay with his grandmother all summer, it was okay because he had me. I had him. Nothing else mattered.

I still had sympathy for Nessie and great resentment towards Sam_. _I had seen on her Facebook a week or so ago, that Nessie was dating someone new. He was a lilttle bit older and I didn't recognize him but I'm glad she was happy and out of mine and Jacob's business. Rumors had circled that Mrs. Cullen wouldn't be coming back to Forks High.

Turns out Jacob had to beg his Nana to drive him up to Washington, just to see me. She parked at the bottom of the hill and promised not to tell his dad. But this was a one time thing.

Perfectly content and finally at peace, Jacob enveloped me into his arms, wishing me another happy birthday.

I hoped and prayed we could stay together long enough for more birthdays to come. I loved my Jacob. Even if he was a teacher's pet.

FIN


End file.
